In The Lion's Den
by Callmecrazy17
Summary: Severus is given the chance to live his life over. He will make new choices, friends, and chase after the girl he loves in this new reality where he is sorted into Gryffindor. AU Sev/Lily
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter world.

Severus Snape was dying. He lay in the Shrieking Shack, his fingers pressed against the wound in his neck trying to staunch the bleeding but it was hopeless. He had no strength left after giving Harry the memories he needed except to gaze into those emerald eyes… her eyes. Then he was thinking of her, her round face sprinkled with soft freckles and her silky flaming hair, her soft giggles and her sweet voice when she said his name… Severus…

"Severus!"

He blinked and was shocked to see the very face he was remembering just moments before his painful death. Lily Evans stood above him, her fiery hair framing her face as she leaned over him, poking his shoulder trying to wake him up.

"Good, you're awake! I was afraid I would have to resort to more desperate measures." She said slyly with a smile. He almost fainted right then and there. He never expected to see Lily smile again. Was this heaven? If it was he liked it so far but he thought they would be older. The Lily in front of him was only eleven years old. He must be dreaming, he was probably still in the shrieking shack and this was a delusion induced by the snake venom. He promptly pinched himself. Nothing happened. He pinched himself again. Still nothing happened.

"Um, Sev, what are you doing?" Lily asked, frowning

"Pinching myself because this can't be real." He answered.

"Well of course it is! We're finally at Hogwarts, this is so exciting I can't wait to see the castle with my own eyes!" she rambled on happily.

It was slowly dawning on Severus that this wasn't a dream. He sat down slowly and wonder spread through him. Somehow he was now eleven years old again, with Lily, who was certainly not dead. Suddenly he realized that he was nothing more than a first year, he hadn't killed Dumbledore, or became a death eater… and he hadn't called her a mudblood. They were still best friends! She was still the Lily he loved and wasn't married to Potter, nor will she ever be. He would not make the same mistakes he made last time. This lifetime would be different.

"Sev you're not listening to me! I've already got my robes on but you need to change quickly we're almost there." She said, annoyed he wasn't paying attention.

"I'm sorry Lily, I will always pay attention to you." He told her truthfully.

"That's ok, just hurry… why are you staring at me?" she asked self consciously

He was still processing everything but he couldn't stop looking at her. She was beautiful, a true angel. Her flaming red hair cascaded down her back and her emerald eyes were shining with excitement. He had spent hours before just thinking about her eyes. She was small for a first year, but made up for it in her temper. Somehow she was even more gorgeous when angry. He felt all the love he had for her and he was having a difficult time stopping himself from running at her and kissing her senseless, apologizing for everything and telling her he loved her. However that would be inappropriate as they were so young, maybe in third year.

"Alright while you get your wits together, I'll wait outside" the door closed behind her with a click and instantly the world became darker. Not wanting to be away from her for long, he quickly change into his wizarding robes and almost ripped the compartment door open.

He spotted her in the mob of students moving through the train. He jogged over to her, pushing several people aside in his haste. She smiled and tugged him off the train and into the station.

"Firs' years! Firs' years this way!" the booming voice of Hagrid called out of the darkness. The half giant lumbered towards them with Fang barking at his heels.

"Is this everyone? All the firs' years here? Good, now follow me." Hagrid turned and led the way down to the lake. Lily was bouncing with excitement and he couldn't help but smile at her. God, he missed her so much. He still couldn't believe she real. They slipped and slid down the path until they reached the boats.

"Four to a boat! No more than four to a boat!" Hagrid's voice shouted at them as they all scrambled for seats.

"Come on" Severus muttered and dragged Lily to the nearest empty one. They were joined, thankfully by a tiny blonde girl in pigtails and a boy with sandy hair. He did a double take, it was Remus! He had on his usual shabby robes and he looked a little worse for wear, with dark circles under his eyes. He nodded in his direction and then faced the castle. Severus had always hated Remus the least of the marauders, mostly because he failed to stop any of them from pulling pranks on him. He had worked with him later on a few projects for the order and his anger had dimmed into indifference after seeing what the wolf went through each month. He mentally shrugged, he wouldn't see much of him this time around.

As they sailed across the lake the gears in his brain were whirling at full speed. He was sent back somehow to his eleven year old body, but why? He needed to remain calm and collected and not make any rash decisions. He hadn't seen Potter yet but when he did he wasn't sure if he could stop himself from hexing his arrogant face until it resembled swiss cheese. The marauders would be back no doubt, and he groaned out loud. He did not want to deal with them again, but if the time came he would be the better man. He was almost thirty eight for crying out loud! He could handle some pathetic children. He hadn't been a spy for years for nothing.

The boats at last pulled up to shore and they were greeted by Professor McGonagall. He almost laughed at her stern expression. She was one of the few teachers he respected, and he had enjoyed their rivalry when he was teaching.

"Welcome to Hogwarts" she announced to the group at large. "Shortly you will walk through the great hall and be sorted into your houses. You house will be like your family. There are four, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin…"

It occurred to Severus that he would be put into a different house, there was no way he was going back to Slytherin. Which one would he be put in then? He glanced at Lily next to him, who was holding on to McGonagall's every word. Perhaps ravenclaw, yes that would make sense, he was older now with a vast expanse of knowledge. The hat would most likely put him there.

The scared first years and Severus were ushered into the Great Hall up to the front where the hat sat on its stool. Severus's eyes sought Dumbledore on the staff table and there he was, beard and all. He was dressed in purple robes with gold stars for the occasion and his bright blue eyes were twinkling at the new students, and new minds to manipulate he thought bitterly. Dumbledore would not control him this time.

Severus was silent throughout the hat's song as it told the newcomers a little about each house and clapped respectfully with everyone when it was over. He wasn't nervous about his sorting at all like some of the first years; he knew where he was going. It was the only choice.

"Severus," Lily whispered to him with wide eyes, "What if we aren't in the same house?"

"It'll be ok, we'll still be best friends no matter what." He answered, smiling at her. He had smiled more in the last hour than he had in the last ten years, if only his students could see him now. They would probably die of shock.

"Black, Sirius!" a boy with shaggy black hair swaggered up to the stool. The second the hat touched his head it shouted: "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Dennis, Henry!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"You promise?" Lily asked quietly.

He turned to her. Looking deep into her eyes he said, "I'll never leave you Lily. I'll always be with you." She grinned at him, reassured.

"Evans, Lily!" After one last glance at Severus, she walked up to the hat and after a brief moment it shouted: 

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Severus watched her bounce off the stool and scurry over to the cheering Gryffindor table.

"Green, Samantha!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Hughes, Alexander!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Holmes, Jacob!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Severus tuned out the sorting and watched Lily instead. Vaguely he heard each member of the marauders sorted into Gryffindor. At last he heard his name called.

"Snape, Severus!"

He strolled up to the stool and sat down, and the hat was placed on his head.

_Hmmmm, a difficult one to be sure. Living your life over I see? I've only sorted two others like that since I was created… No desire to be in your old house I see… your knowledge is vast, quite incredible…_

Severus sat calmly on the chair, surely the hat would scream ravenclaw any second now.

_But your bravery outweighs even your intelligence… better be GRYFFINDOR!_

Severus was in shock. He couldn't be in Gryffindor, there was a mistake. No way was he going to spend seven years around idiotic, arrogant prats, who ran headfirst into danger. Slowly he took off the hat and handed it to McGonagall and sat next to Lily, hardly hearing his house cheer him on.

"Oh, Severus this is wonderful! We're in the same house, so there's nothing to worry about!" Lily exclaimed, hugging him tightly. He hugged her back grateful to be able to hold her again. The food appeared and everyone dug in. Maybe this won't be so bad he thought, watching Lily pour herself a glass of pumpkin juice. He'll be around Lily more and he can keep Potter away from her more easily now that they're in the same house. He had been in the Gryffindor common room more than once and had always thought it comfortable, though of course he never said it out loud…

"So does anyone like quidditch?" a loud voice called across the table. Severus turned to see James sitting across and the left of them next to Sirius, with Peter on his left.

"I do!" Sirius said while enthusiastically stuffing his face with mashed potatoes. "Best game in the world that is!"

Severus snorted. They looked over at him quizzically. "You don't like quidditch?" James asked shell shocked.

"It's fine, I just don't see why it's such a big deal to some people." He responded. They just stared at him. Severus shrugged, he really didn't care what James Potter thought of him.

"Well, if you aren't looking forward to quidditch are you excited for classes?" asked a curious Remus Lupin from directly across him.

"Yes, I especially enjoy potions" Severus responded.

"That's nice, perhaps we could study together." Severus paused. He never liked the werewolf, but didn't see the harm in giving him a chance.

"That would be great, Lils can join us as well" he said, glancing over to her.

"I can't wait! This year is going to be incredible, I can feel it. I'm Lily Evans by the way" she stuck out her hand to Remus, who shook it.

After the feast, and usual announcements from Dumbledore, Severus stumbled up to bed with the rest of his fellow students. He said goodbye to Lily at the staircase and found himself in his dorm with four people he hated in his past life. He ignored James and Sirius and crawled into his four poster bed, and fell into a deep sleep.

This is an interesting twist I thought of. Snape in Gryffindor, I can't wait to write this. Leave me a review please! I appreciate constructive criticism, I'm new to writing. Up next: Sev tries to break up the marauders before they begin, starts classes, and makes his first change.

If anyone is wondering, they won't be teasing him very much in this story purely because he is in Gryffindor and they are loyal to their house.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Thank you to DraculaLover99, MioneSevShipper, Jacky20, Jaisler, JupiterJack567, and Eclaire Stones for your wonderful reviews! Now on with the story…

Severus awoke to shouting. Annoyed at being woken so early he opening his hanging to investigate the source of the noise. Apparently James thought it would be funny to levitate Sirius out of his bed and drop him on the floor. Sirius was shouting curses and rubbing his sore bum while Peter and Remus watched, very amused.

"What the bloody hell did you do that for?" Sirius yelled.

"You were snoring like the Hogwarts express, someone had to put us out of our misery." He laughed. Sirius, still rubbing his sore bum, threw a pillow at him.

"Save all your pranking skills for after breakfast, I'm dead in the morning and we should be focusing on slytherins!"

"You shouldn't be pranking anybody" Severus spoke up. Everyone turned to look at him. "It's immature and childish. We're here to get an education, not turn other people's hair pink." He almost shuddered remembering they had pulled that prank on him fifth year, the bastards. It took a full week to wear off, but not before he had been turned into a laughingstock.

"Don't be such a wet blanket Severus! You could join in, it's just a laugh. Besides I've already got a bunch of zonkos products in my trunk" James added excitedly.

"No thank you, I have no desire to be included in your juvenile tricks." With that, Severus showered and went down to the common room. It was full of students going down to breakfast. He quickly found Lily and tugged her out of the portrait hole before his dorm mates could come down.

"Whoa, why in such a hurry?" she asked as they made their way to the great hall.

"The prick named Potter is already pulling pranks and I do not want to be around him" Severus muttered, sitting down and pulling a platter of eggs towards him.

"Well, I can believe it. Oh, look here's the prick right now." She pointed to the door and in walked James and Sirius, with Peter trailing behind them. Remus entered slightly after them and plopped into an empty seat next to Severus.

"Morning" he yawned to both of them and chugged some coffee. Another first year, Lyra Miller, plopped into the seat across from them. She had curly chestnut hair and dark blue eyes. She smiled at them and said good morning. Severus knew her from his past life, she was a muggleborn and shy, but was very creative and bubbly around people she knew well. Most of all he knew Peter had fancied her, but she disapproved of the marauder's pranks so she turned him down. James, Sirius and Peter sat down next to Lyra, with Peter sitting on her left. Severus suddenly got an idea.

"Hello Lyra, have a good sleep?" he asked politely.

"Oh, yes. It's so comfortable I slept like a log." She answered, munching on a bit of bacon.

"Say, have you met Peter?" at the sound of his name, Peter turned toward them anxiously. "Lyra, this is Peter. Peter, Lyra."

"Nice to meet you" she said, grinning at him.

"N-nice to meet you too" he told her. They launched into a conversation about gobstones, of all things, and were soon making plans to join the club together. Satisfied, Severus leaned back in his chair smirking. One marauder down, three to go. He was going to split them up if he could, and with Lyra's influence Peter would hopefully grow a backbone and not turn to the dark lord.

"What was that about?" Lily whispered to him.

"I saw him looking at her during the sorting, I just gave him a little push that's all" he said mischievously. She rolled her eyes and went back to her oatmeal. After ten minutes they got their schedules and headed to a double period of potions with the slytherins. Severus was looking forward to the class, but he had to hold back a little. He had stayed up late last night thinking over what he wanted to do with the second chance the world gave him. He was going to be somebody, and not through the evil bastard he once called master. He would make a name for himself in this world. He didn't know if he wanted to fight in the war yet, but he pushed it to the back of his mind. Now was not the time to worry about that. He had to hide most his abilities, or it would raise unwanted questions. Of course, he would dazzle everyone with his magical talent, but keep it under control just enough to not arouse suspicion.

Slughorn greeted the class with his usual introduction and instructed them to make a simple potion for burns. It was ridiculously easy for him, so he helped Lily as much as he could while mixing his own potion on the side.

"Severus, I appreciate your help, but you should really focus on your own potion you might mess it up!" she scolded him.

He grinned. "Don't worry Lils it's fine, in fact I'm done with it already."

"Is that so?" the jolly voice of Professor Slughorn called out from his desk. He waltzed over to the table, clearly expecting to lecture him, and examined his potion. His eyebrows shot up in surprise. Severus smirked with satisfaction. That's right, he thought, I'm not the stupid first year you think I am. I'm better than you in fact!

"Why, it's perfect!" Slughorn exclaimed. He looked down at Severus with interest. "My boy, what is your name?"

"Severus Snape, sir." He replied.

"Yes, yes, well I daresay you are talented my boy. Ten points to Gryffindor!"

After double potions Remus, Severus, and Lily walked to charms with the hufflepuffs where Flitwick taught them the wingardium leviosa spell. Severus almost yawned during the lecture about proper wand movements, but kept an interested look on his face. When the tiny professor was done he swished and flicked with all the other students with no avail. After a few minutes he let himself raise the feather above the desk and just for a laugh because he was bored, sent it floating underneath Flitwick's nose. He sneezed quite loudly, and toppled off his stack of books.

"My word! Who was that who managed to perform the spell?"

"It was Severus, sir" Lily called out proudly.

"Well done! Very well done indeed, ten points to Gryffindor!" Flitwick cried. "Can you do it again Mr…?"

"Snape, sir" Severus said. "And yes, I think I can." He waved his wand again and the feather floated over a group of hufflepuff's heads before landing lightly in front of him.

"Simply outstanding Mr. Snape!" Flitwick declared.

And so it went for the rest of the day. Severus tried to hold back his abilities but it was difficult for such a skilled wizard to downplay his talent. Magic was not easy to control and he had no practice with this in his past life, so in every class he outperformed everyone, even the ravenclaws in transfiguration. He laughed out loud at their envious faces when he transformed his hat into a scarf. By the end of the day the former slytherin had earned Gryffindor forty points.

After dinner Severus went alone to the olwery to compose a letter to his mother. He had hardly written to his mother when he had been a first year for the first time, but he would not leave her alone with Tobias anymore. Getting rid of his drunken father was his first priority at home now. He dipped his quill into the ink and sat motionless over the fresh parchment. The ink dripped slowly from his quill as he pondered how to start. Finally he started to write:

_Dear Mum,_

_I know we did not discuss any protocol for writing letters, but I would like to write to you weekly. I'll make sure the owls arrive while father is working at the factory._

_I was sorted into Gryffindor, and believe me I was shocked. The entire Prince family has been in slytherin; however I must have some hidden bravery somewhere that made the hat place me here. I am happy, Lily is in Gryffindor as well so I see her often. I have made a few friends and am looking forward to the school year. The potions teacher, Professor Slughorn, seems to have taken quite an interest to me. I do hope he won't try to bring me into his little club. _

_Love, _

_Severus. _

He reread what he had written, satisfied with the letter. It was brief but it was enough. He whistled softly and a large barn owl fluttered down and landed on his arm. Carefully Severus attached the parchment to its outstretched leg and it flew out the window. He watched it fly away until it disappeared, hoping his mother would write back soon. Severus loved his mother and would not stand by this time and watch her be abused and reduced to nothing.

Severus went to the library where Remus, Lily, Peter and Lyra were studying in a corner. He smiled to himself at her focused expression, with that little wrinkle she always got on her forehead when she was concentrating.

"Hello everyone" he said, sliding into a chair in between Remus and Lily.

"Severus, could you tell me what on earth the incantation is to transforming a mouse to a snuffbox?" Remus asked desperately. "I can't seem to find them in my notes."

"It's vexillum with a circular wand motion" Severus said, unpacking his things. They spent the rest of the night doing their homework.

The next two weeks were passed that way for the group of five. They ate meals together, went to classes, and studied. Severus was pleased to see that Peter and Lyra were on their way to a close friendship, however he wasn't happy that he was around so often. He had betrayed her to the dark lord and that was something he would never forget. However he hadn't done that yet and if he had to take Peter under his wing and be friends with him to prevent it then that was what he would do. Lyra and Lily were also becoming fast friends, unsurprisingly since they both seemed to have the same kind of moral streak. Severus had never known Lyra well, but he found he liked her very much as a friend. She had a good sense of humor, was very intelligent, and was unafraid to speak her mind. He respected her for that as well as for her talent in drawing. She had shown him several so far and he was very impressed.

On the other hand Severus was unexpectedly becoming friends with Remus. The quiet, studious werewolf was growing on him immensely. He knew he was loyal almost to a fault, and he made a joking comment the other day that he had his back. Severus had started, no one other than his Lily had ever said that to him before and he found that he liked having someone he could constantly rely on. His years of being a spy were over, he could afford to trust people now and he welcomed the feeling.

Severus had not forgotten about the promise he made to himself to be different this time, and that included his appearance. He didn't want another lifetime of greasy hair and crooked yellow teeth, the fact his nose was abnormally large was enough. The past week he had been brewing a cosmetic potion to whiten and correct teeth and it was finally ready. It was a light purple color fizzing gently in the cauldron like the muggle soda Lily had once given him. He gargled for five minutes as instructed by the book and spat it out in the sink. It had turned a disgusting yellow and he quickly drained it. Severus smiled at the mirror and was ecstatic to see straight, white teeth grinning back at him. His dorm was empty at the moment because it was dinner, but he knew Lily was in the common room finishing up an essay for charms. He bounced down the stairs and approached her.

"Lily could you do me a favor?" he asked, suddenly nervous.

"Sure," she said putting her essay aside. "I couldn't take another minute of that anyway. What do you need?"

"Your mother is a hairdresser, right?" Severus inquired.

"Yeah, why?"

"So you would know how to cut people's hair?" he continued. Lily grinned mischievously at him. Severus groaned, he knew that look.

"Sev do you want me to do your hair? I'd be happy to!" Lily claimed. "I'll be right back!" The love of his life ran up the stairs to her dorm and Severus flopped on the couch wondering what he had gotten himself into.

Twenty minutes and several inches of hair later Lily handed him a mirror, an odd look at her face. He took it and gasped. Severus looked like a different person, his hair was still long, but it barely went past his ears when before it was almost shoulder length. She had put something in it to make it smooth and not greasy. Severus actually looked like a normal person, possibly even better than average.

"Wow Lily this is amazing! Thank you so much!" Severus cried, jumping up and twirling her around in his excitement. She laughed in his ear, a light, sweet laugh that was so Lily he almost kissed her.

Students had begun to arrive after eating dinner and soon a circle had gathered around Severus, wondering at his "transformation". Whispers had broken out and he caught more than a few girlish giggles. He just smiled and made his way to Remus and the others.

"Holy crap Severus you look… different. It's a good different though." Lyra said, beaming.

"Yeah you look good Severus" Remus told him, patting him on the back.

"Um, Severus? You really do look good" Lily said, blushing.

His heart soared at his praise and he felt like he was on top of the world. It was amazing what a potion and haircut could do for his confidence. Things were finally looking up.

Unfortunately at that very moment Dumbledore sat in his office reading a very interesting report on a certain first year Gryffindor.

Well that's the second chapter everyone! I hope you liked it, I'm trying to set everything up right now with relationships and such. Not much James and Sirius in this chapter but don't worry they've only been absent because they're planning something big. Review please!

Up next: Severus and Dumbledore have a little chat, he gets a letter from his mother, and they leave for Christmas break.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the wonderful world of Harry Potter.

Thanks to: DraculaLover99, maramouse, and Eclaire Stones for the reviews!

Before Severus knew it September was just a memory, and Halloween was approaching. The castle was buzzing with excitement about the feast, including Severus's friends. Remus, Peter, Lyra, Lily and Severus were lounging around the fire the day before the holiday, having finished all their work days before. Lyra and Remus were sprawled out on the floor soaking up the warmth, leaving Severus, Lily and Peter to sit on the couch.

"How many pumpkins do you think there will be?" Lyra asked the group at large. "Some fifth year told me there would be hundreds floating around."

"That would be amazing" Peter said, his pale blue eyes wide.

"Oh, and I heard there would be live bats too! Swooping around the ceiling and all over the tables… what's wrong Lily?" Lyra stopped her descriptions at the look on Lily's face.

Severus turned to Lily, who had gone pale. He remembered she had been nervous at the thought of bats flapping around the great hall, but he didn't remember her getting this frightened. Then again, he hadn't sat with her so he didn't know how she reacted.

"B-bats? There will be bats there? I hate bats!" Lily moaned. The irony of it all made Severus chuckle. She would be terrified of bats when he was probably the biggest bat of them all.

Lily punched Severus on the arm. "It's not funny!" she said.

"It won't be that bad, they won't hurt you. I'm sure they'll keep their distance anyway" Remus reassured her.

"Alright… as long as they don't get within a foot of me I'll be fine" Lily said.

The next morning Remus and Peter stood in the boy's dormitory contemplating how to wake their friend Severus, who was draped lazily across his four poster bed snoring slightly.

"How are we going to do this?" Peter asked nervously. They needed to wake Severus, breakfast was in ten minutes and they didn't want to be late, but he could easily hex them both. For some reason their friend slept with his wand in his hand.

"Very carefully" Remus said, edging closer until he was only a few inches away. "Severus? Severus wake up."

"Mmmmm… Lily…" Severus mumbled in his sleep. Remus turned to look at Peter, who shrugged. Remus smirked and decided to have a bit fun.

"Yeah, it's Lily" Remus whispered in Severus's ear. "I've got a surprise for you…" Meanwhile Remus was frantically gesturing for Peter to grab the water jug next to him. Catching on, he grabbed the jug and stood poised over Severus's body.

"what… is… it…" Severus mumbled again.

"I'm going to kiss you in three…"

Severus smiled; blissfully unaware of the danger he was in.

"Two… one…" Splash! On one Peter dumped the full jug onto Severus's sleeping form and they threw themselves out of firing range.

"ARGHHHH!" Severus shouted, shooting up in bed drenched to the skin. Furious, he turned to his attackers to see Remus and Peter collapsing on the ground in hysterics. Lowering his wand he glowered at them. He was expecting a very different pair than the one standing in front of him.

"You two… you bastards!" Severus hissed at them.

"You should have…seen…your…face…" Peter gasped in between bouts of laughter.

"Priceless!" Remus cried, still rolling on the ground.

"You two are no better than Potter and Black!" Severus yelled at them, casting a quick drying spell on himself and his bed.

"Relax Severus, we were trying to wake you up for breakfast. We didn't mean to prank you it just kind of happened." Remus said brightly. "It's in about five minutes by the way."

Severus glared at them before digging through his trunk to find fresh clothes.

"I didn't know you fancied Lily" Peter remarked.

"You must be blind Pete, we all know it except the Lily herself." Remus said.

"Yes, I fancy Lily, and if any one of you tells her that I will personally hex you until you're nothing but a puddle on the floor. I'll tell Lily myself when the time is right" Severus said, emerging from the bathroom.

"Don't worry your secret is safe with us" said Remus, a twinkle in his eye.

The three arrived at breakfast only a few minutes late. The rest of the day passed uneventfully, until the feast began. Severus had seen the floating pumpkins and swarms of bats plenty of times before, during his time as a student and professor, and tuned out his fellow student's excited chatter. He was just helping himself to treacle tart when there was a loud bang from the slytherin table. He looked up to see Lucius Malfoy screaming, frantically trying to tug one of the flying pumpkins off his head. The entire hall erupted in laughter. Severus was doubled over in laughter at his old comrade, clutching his sides. He had been wanted to hex that man for years and was glad that somebody had actually done it.

"Well, well" said Dumbledore from the head table, peering at Lucius over his moon-rimmed glasses, who was now trying to break the pumpkin apart only to find it was rock solid. Severus could see his distressed eyes through the triangle holes. "Mr. Zambini, if you would escort Mr. Malfoy to the hospital wing…"

More laughter exploded from the house tables as a scowling Zambini led a partially blind Lucius Malfoy out of the hall, glaring daggers at anyone who dared even smile in his direction.

Severus turned to Lily, saying, "That was great, the guy seems like such an arse."

Lily meanwhile was busy glaring at James and Sirius. Severus looked over at them to see two angelic smiles plastered on their faces. Immediately he knew that they had been behind that little stunt. For once, he felt glad that James Potter had pulled a prank. Just this once.

"They did it!" Lily muttered to Severus under her breath. "Don't get me wrong, he had it coming, but do they have to act so juvenile?"

"Well we are only eleven" Severus reminded her. Secretly, however, he was thrilled that she disapproved of him already.

The next day at breakfast a school barn owl swooped down to Severus, landing unceremoniously into his bowl of porridge and knocking over his goblet. Remus, Lyra and Peter snickered at him. Glowering at the clumsy bird, strongly reminded of the idiotic owl Ronald Weasly had kept, he grabbed the parchment off its feet. It hooted at him, annoyed, and made to peck at his bacon. Severus snatched it back.

"None for you!" he growled at the owl, shooing it away. He looked down at the letter, and seeing his mother's handwriting, quickly excused himself to read it in private. He quickly strode down the corridor and locked himself into an empty classroom. Slowly Severus sunk to the floor, staring at his letter. He had never received any letters from his mother, and wanted to cherish the moment. He ran his hand up and down the rough parchment and traced his name written clearly on the front in his mother's flowing script. He had given up on getting anything personal or intimate like letters from home and there was a lovely warm feeling spreading throughout his body. His mother _cared_. She had taken the time to sit down, gather a quill and ink, and form these words to tell her son. He sighed, and opened the letter:

_Dear Severus, _

_I cannot tell you how happy I am when I got your letter in the post. You're right, we should have talked about communicating before you left, but your suggestion seems fine as long as you continue to time them correctly. I don't want to lose you now that you're away at school. _

_I am so proud of you Severus. Being sorted into Gryffindor shows that you are brave, my son, and will do great things. The Princes have always been in slytherin, but you have started a new chapter in our family's history and I know that you will make it a good one. I'm glad that Lily is with you, say hello to her for me, and you must tell me about your new friends. As for Slughorn, he may be a bit enthusiastic at times but he does have his uses if you get to know him. Bring him crystallized pineapple, it is his favorite and it will work wonders on him if you ever need a favor. _

_Love, _

_Mum_

Severus took a deep breath and sat back. For a moment he let all her words sink in before an enormous grin took over his face. Phrases like _I am so proud of you Severus_ ran in circles around his head. She was proud of him, he couldn't believe it. Eileen had always been slightly withdrawn because of her husband, never showing much affection, but still tried to protect him from his father's rages. It seemed that she did love him after all, and the realization made him sit around grinning like a fool. Perhaps they could have a real relationship in this life, as soon as he got rid of Tobias. He smiled to himself, thinking how they could fix up the house, eat dinner together, and do all the normal things families do, that he never did, but always secretly wanted to. He had been jealous of Lily and her perfect family when he was younger, but if all went right he would have his own family to be with.

Severus jumped up as the bell rang and, cursing under breath, raced to potions. Not that it mattered much, he thought, Slughorn was practically singing his praises in every class. Severus was holding back of course, but couldn't resist showing off once in awhile. He turned a corner and almost collided with Dumbledore, but managed to stop himself from crashing into the old man.

"My word!" cried the headmaster, peering down at Severus. "What has you running like a madman through the corridors Mr. Snape?"

"I am last for potions class, sir." Severus replied stiffly. He really didn't want to be alone with the headmaster right now, especially now that people were whispering about him behind his back about his amazing talent. He tried, but failed to remain under the radar. He had sneaked a look at McGonagall's desk the other day and saw a report, exclusively about him and his progress. It was disconcerting at the least.

"And what has made you late?" Dumbledore asked calmly, studying him with his twinkling blue eyes.

"I received a letter from my mother and was reading it in private, and did not notice breakfast was over" Severus answered him. He wasn't sure if it was a good idea to tell him about his family, especially since it wasn't even a real family yet. He wanted Dumbledore and his meddling ways out of his business for as long as possible.

"Ah, I see" said Dumbledore. "Letters from home are a wonderful occurrence, and it is indeed lucky that you almost knocked me over in your haste. I have been meaning to talk to you about your school performance. Please meet me in my office tonight after dinner." Smiling down at Severus, the headmaster strolled away, humming to himself.

Rolling his eyes, Severus continued down to the dungeons and entered the classroom with a warm greeting from Slughorn. The day went on as usual until Severus was standing outside the door that led to the headmaster's office. He knew that this meeting was inevitable, so he took a deep breath, checked his occlumancy shields, and banged on the door determinedly.

"Enter" a voice called from within. Severus walked into the familiar room, and took a seat on the chair directly in front of Dumbledore's desk. He covertly glanced around the room, smirking to himself that the last time he had been here, he had been the headmaster.

"Welcome Severus! Would you care for a lemon drop?" Dumbledore inquired politely. Severus looked at the offered sweet and declined, instead gazing at the old wizard he had so unwillingly killed. He hated Dumbledore for making him murder him all just to carry out his master plan. He never once considered that Severus was not a murderer, that never, not once, had he ever had the desire to take life. He felt rage like any other person, but it was kept under control. He had been ordered to kill by the death eaters during raids, but managed to avoid it in the chaos of battle, instead relying on torture and maiming spells. That was until the ancient man in front of him tricked him into agreeing to end his life. That was why as Severus sat, the picture of an innocent first year, he was secretly seething inside.

"Well to the point then Mr. Snape. I have received several reports from your teachers that you display incredible talent for such a young wizard" Dumbledore paused, obviously expecting him to react to his praise. Severus simply nodded coolly. "You have extraordinary promise, young man, and I would like to help you develop your skills in magic. I think it would be best if you were given advance coursework in your classes, if you are agreeable, and we reevaluate your progress at the end of the year."

Severus was relieved that he hadn't proposed some elaborate plan for his "education". No doubt the wheels in the man's head were turning, wondering how he could nurture his supposedly young mind into the perfect weapon. Severus would never be his plaything again, but he would be a fool to turn down advanced studies.

"That would be excellent, sir" Severus responded after a moment.

"Wonderful!" Dumbledore exclaimed. "Now, how are you adjusting to Hogwarts? It must be very different living away from home." He was trying to get a picture of his personal life, Severus knew, so he chose his next words carefully.

"I enjoy Hogwarts very much sir" Severus said.

"And have you made any friends?" He inquired.

"A few, sir."

"Yes, I've noticed you spend quite a bit of time with Lily Evans" Dumbledore said. Severus was infuriated that he had already been snooping around, but masked his anger.

"Yes, we are friends" Severus answered.

"Marvelous. Well, the hour is late, and we must all bow to the continuous passage of time. That and our need for a good night's sleep. Goodnight, Mr. Snape."

"Goodnight headmaster." Severus left the office, shutting the door behind him. He walked back to the dormitories, satisfied that he had not revealed anything important to the manipulative fool. However he was a little worried that he knew he cared about Lily.

Meanwhile, Dumbledore sat at his desk, contemplating the enigma that was Severus Snape. The boy no doubt had potential and enormous untapped power. However the child was closed off to him, and seemed to be purposely keeping him at a distance. Why would he be suspicious of him? Perhaps it had something to do with his home life. He would have to look into that…

Dun, dun, dun! What will Dumbledore uncover? You'll just have to wait to find out! Next chapter: Severus gets a curious letter, and Christmas is in the air!

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to the wonderful woman JK Rowling

Here's the next chapter! Sorry for the wait!

Severus liked November. The air was brisk, and nipped at your nose, reminding you snow was on its way, if only you were patient. Frost covered the ground and made a funny crunching noise when you strayed from the path to roam on the grass. The leaves were turning their autumn colors of red, yellow, and orange, making the countryside surrounding Hogwarts a sight to behold. Yes, Severus liked November very much and it was only just beginning. He was contemplating this while walking to herbology with Lily on a particularly chilly Tuesday morning.

"Ugh this cold is really getting to me, Sev. How you are so unbothered by it is a mystery to me," Lily moaned, wrapping her coat more closely around her. Severus smiled, showing his newly white and gleaming teeth. Now that he had was unashamed to show them, he found himself finding even more reasons to smile. God, he was becoming soft.

Severus shrugged. "I guess I'm just a cold-blooded person." He unwound the red and gold scarf from his neck and handed it to her. He still found it very strange to be wearing Gryffindor colors, but they were growing on him. Lily thanked him and clutched it close to her freezing neck. Sighing, Sev put an arm around her and pulled her in, relishing the feel of her so close. Rubbing his arm up and down her arms to warm them, he asked, "Where are Remus, Peter, and Lyra? They're going to be late if they don't catch up soon."

"Oh, Peeves tripped Peter down a flight of stairs so they accompanied him to the hospital wing," Lily said. Severus snorted, when was that boy ever not a complete idiot?

They arrived at the greenhouses and took their places with the rest of the first years. Unfortunately James and Sirius chose that moment to venture over and have a chat with them while Professor Sprout droned on about mandrakes.

"Hello there Severus," Potter said, "fancy seeing you here."

"We are in the same house, Potter, and although I get advanced coursework we're still in the same classes." Severus answered, annoyed.

"Yes, well anyway I have something to ask you."

"Well spit it out! I'm trying to pay attention!"

"Care to help me and Sirius out with a bit of Christmas pranking? We could really use your help, with, you know, you being a genius and all."

Severus stared at him. Could he rally be this daft? "I told you the first day we arrived here that I had no interest in your petty tricks," he said coolly. "They are childish, idiotic, and stupid in the extreme. No please just bugger off and leave me alone!"

"Fine, fine!" James said, raising his hands in the air. At that moment Professor Sprout shushed at them loudly, glaring daggers.

"If you ever change your mind just let me know," and with that he waltzed back to Sirius, trying and failing to look nonchalant.

"You just love rubbing your advanced status in his face, don't you?" Lily accused him, looking half disapproving and half amused.

Severus grinned at her, knowing she was simply teasing. Lily had screamed in delight and given him one of her death grip hugs when he told her about that piece of news. "I'm so proud of you!" she had shouted. Those words alone made his heart soar.

Severus turned back to the lesson, but wasn't paying attention. Even with all his manipulative and cunning ways he had failed to keep Potter and Black apart. It was like there was some obnoxious, magnetic force between them that refused to break, and they had come together once again to be a thorn in his side; A bothersome, pestering thorn that was constantly devising new ways to torture him. It seemed, however, that it would just be the two of them for now. They were doing things on their own, and it appeared that the pranking duo would remain just a duo. He took some satisfaction in that he was able to bring four marauders down to two, but they were the worst two.

Remus and Lyra rushed through the door and, mumbling apologies to Sprout, took their places next to Lily and Severus. After another half hour of learning about mandrakes the bell rang and they all walked back to the school for transfiguration.

It wasn't until lunch that Peter rejoined them, hobbling along, nervously checking for Peeves over his shoulder. Lily waved him down and scooted over to make room for him on the bench.

"I really hate that poltergeist!" Peter exclaimed, dropping into the seat next to Lily. "All I wanted was to go to class and he just _had_ to pull that rug out from under my feet!"

"I agree, he is absolutely horrible to first years, and he seems to have taken a liking to torturing you Peter" Lyra said, worried. "He'll keep coming at you unless you do something about it."

She was right. This was not the first incident Peter had had with Peeves. Just last week the poltergeist had pelted him with apples stolen from the kitchen, causing Peter to run headfirst into a wall covered by tapestry, which he had mistaken for a shortcut while frantically fleeing through the halls. The week before that Peeves followed him around all day making raspberries every time he tried to speak. By the end of the day Peter was a nervous wreck, and had to be escorted into the portrait hole by a concerned Lyra, fuming at the damn ghost. Even Severus felt a bit bad for him.

"You have to confront him or he'll keep doing it. Ignoring it won't work," Lyra told Peter again.

"No, no" said Peter, rubbing his head. "It'll be fine. No need to worry, he'll get bored eventually."

From the look on Lyra's face she seriously doubted that. Severus privately agreed, Peeves never got bored of torturing anyone, especially his favorites.

November passed and soon the castle was humming with Christmas spirit. Hagrid had dragged the usual twelve Christmas trees to the great hall, and they stood proudly twinkling with lovely enchanted lights and sparkling golden ornaments. Tinsel was everywhere- on the staircases, in the classrooms, draped from the ceilings and along doorways, even on McGonagall's hat. Ghosts glided through the corridors singing Christmas carols in harmony with coats of armor, and mistletoe was under every doorway. Even Dumbledore was looking festive in his sweeping red and green robes. Sirius and James had enchanted a great red Father Christmas hat to stick to his head and he wore it with an amused twinkle in his eye, taking it in stride.

On the fifteenth of December Severus strode towards the library, planning to finish his schoolwork in record time. He entered the dimly lit library and spotted Remus sitting alone at a table in the far back corner. He adjusted himself and walked toward him, hoping to study with the werewolf.

"Hello, Remus, mind if I join you?" Severus inquired. Remus jumped violently and slammed shut the book he was reading, a distressed and surprised look on his face.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

"No, it's ok. Please, sit down," Remus said, eyeing him nervously. Giving him a weird look, Severus sat down opposite him, took out his parchment and ink, and began to write his charms essay. After a few minutes Remus relaxed and started to work on his as well.

"So what has you all shaken up?" Severus asked.

"Oh, nothing, I was just engrossed in my reading" Remus said, glancing back up at him. "So do you have yesterday's notes? I missed about half of them when I fell asleep."

Severus nodded, dug around in his bag, and handed them to him. He took the opportunity to study the werewolf while he was pouring over the notes. He looked a little worse for wear, his face was pale, and he had dark circles under his eyes that screamed exhaustion. Severus knew that the full moon had been two days before, but his condition had passed unnoticed among their group. He was hiding his furry little problem well so far. Severus felt very conflicted on what to do about it. Despite his previous convictions, Remus had become his friend. He could honestly say he liked him, and loyalty was something he never took for granted; especially when it was out of friendship and not a mutual advantage, to be discarded at any moment the arrangement was no longer useful. Severus was perfectly capable of making wolfsbane, but he dismissed the idea as idiotic and complicated. He would have to explain to Remus how he knew about him being a werewolf, and try to convince him that a potion not even invented yet would cure him. It was unappealing to say the least. But still, it made him uncomfortable to see his friend in pain.

They scribbled away in companionable silence for awhile. Eventually they finished and made their way out of the now deserted library. It was almost curfew and Severus and Remus were hurrying to reach the portrait hole before Mrs. Norris showed up to hiss at them for being out late. They were only a few minutes away when the sound of several pairs of footsteps came towards them. Severus halted, drawing his wand out of pocket. Noticing this, Remus copied him. Three bulky and menacing looking sixth year slytherins rounded the corner, sneering at the pair.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" the tallest one jeered. "Two little first years out after hours, and gryffindors nonetheless!"

"Your powers of observation are superb, but I must say your sense of personal hygiene is pitiful. You smell like a troll that just went for a swim in the sewers," Severus scoffed. Remus let out a laugh that sounded far more confident then he felt; Severus could feel him shaking slightly behind him.

The three Slytherins looked at him in shock for a moment before the one Severus had insulted snarled and drew his wand. Severus quickly raised his own, and fired a hex at him before it got halfway out of his pocket. The Sytherin dropped moaning in pain, and his companions cried out in anger. He turned on the other two, but ducked as curses flew over his head. Remus leaped to his aid and starting firing spells at them, a determined look on his face. Together they fought the Slytherins, and though they were not as stupid as they looked, Severus easily knocked out the blonde one, but was shocked when an impedimenta jinx threw him into the stone wall with a sickening crack. Moaning in pain and cursing himself for being careless, he dove for his wand when a large shoe came down on his hand, crushing the fragile bones. He roared in pain, and looked up to see the last slytherin glowering down at him.

"Take this you little bastard!" he growled, raising his wand. Then suddenly he cried out in surprise and toppled forward. Severus dove between his legs to avoid being crushed and straightened up, panting. Remus stood with his wand pointed at the slytherin, who had face planted into the ground, frozen, with his arms and legs sticking out at add angles. Severus was shocked he was even still here, thinking he had run off to get a teacher the second he had gone down. Remus looked disgustedly down at his victim, then went to retrieve Severus's wand.

"You ok?" Remus asked, handing his wand back to him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Severus said, amazed at the werewolf. "That was… well… thanks, Remus. I owe you one."

Remus gave him a small smile. "Anytime. What should we do with them?"

"Just leave them here, someone will find them." Severus turned away and strode back along the corridor they were in before, discreetly healing his hand before Remus noticed it was broken.

"You think they'll tell anyone it was us? We could get into serious trouble," Remus asked nervously, his eyes flashing back to the dark figures sprawled on the floor behind them.

"They won't, they'll never admit they were beaten by two first years, especially two Gryffindor first years," Severus assured him.

"Well, that was quite the midnight adventure," Remus remarked.

"Yes, it was," smirked Severus, climbing into the portrait hole after waking a very grumpy Fat Lady.

The next morning Severus awoke to the sound of James screaming his head off as a loose firecracker chased him around the dormitory. Crossed that the pompous fool could be so stupid as to unleash his own pranks on himself, and wake him up early on a Saturday, he watched in silent satisfaction as the firecracker wacked him in the bum a dozen times, burning him in unfortunate places. Sirius ran after James, laughing hysterically and trying to catch the firecracker at the same time. He looked over at Remus who was howling in laughter on his four poster bed with Peter in tears next to him, rolling on the ground. After ten minutes of watching the spectacle amusedly he picked up his wand and vanished the firecracker. An out of breath and thoroughly burned James Potter promptly ran into the wooden pole of his bed and collapsed with a large bump on his forehead. Sirius dropped to the ground in hysterics as Potter pulled himself up slowly, groaning.

"Phew, thanks Severus! That got a little… out of hand," Potter said gratefully. "Just a few more modifications and it will be ready for Flitwick next week!"

"You are completely insufferable," Severus declared. Potter shrugged, grimacing in pain from his burns.

Severus, Remus, and Peter strolled down to the great hall for breakfast, still chuckling at Potter's idiocy. Severus sat down next to his Lily, giving her a wide smile.

"What has you in such a good mood today?" she asked brightly.

Severus looked in her emerald eyes and said "Nothing, just Potter being a blockhead once again. He managed to give himself several burns in regrettable places in the boy's dormitory this morning before I put him out of his misery."

Lily rolled her eyes and heaped bacon and eggs onto his plate. Just as Severus was helping himself to some pumpkin juice the mail arrived, and he spotted the large school barn owl he and his mother had been using. Ever since the first letter they had kept up a constant correspondence. Severus treasured every letter she sent, for each was a reminder that she loved and cared for him, something he seriously doubted in his past life, but always wanted. As usual he excused himself to read it in private. Leaning against the wall of an empty corridor he unrolled the parchment and read:

_My dearest Severus,_

_I am so proud that you're doing so well in school; I always knew you would excel at Hogwarts. I do hope you are getting into the Christmas spirit, the castle always looks beautiful this time of year. I do have something to tell you, however. It would be best if you did not come home for Christmas break this year. Please understand I want you to come home, but it would be unwise. I need to do something and you need to be as far away as possible when it happens. Please obey my wishes just this once Severus, it is very important that you not be anywhere near home right now._

_All my love,_

_Mum_

Severus stood shocked still. Every year in his previous life he had always chosen to stay at Hogwarts. Now the one time he did want to come home he was being told not to. This did not make any sense. What was this thing she needed to do? Even though his mother made it clear she would rather have him at home, it still stung that she wanted him to stay away, especially during Christmas. He had hoped for a nice, family Christmas once he kicked Tobias out the second he got home. Deeply troubled, Severus slowly walked back to the great hall wondering what on earth his mother was planning.

I hope you liked it! Please review! Up next: Christmas day, New Years, and some more of Peter.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Still not JK Rowling

Enjoy!

"I still cannot believe your own mother doesn't want you to come home for Christmas!" Lily exclaimed, hauling her trunk down the staircase leading to the girl's dormitory. "It's completely ridiculous; Christmas is a time for family!"

"I don't know why, but I'm not going home, so can we please just drop the subject?" Severus asked gloomily.

"Oh Sev, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's okay, let's just get you to the Great Hall" he replied, taking the trunk from her and heaving it across the common room, Lily following close behind. The same question had been haunting Severus for the past week. Why did his mother not want him home? He had pondered every possible scenario and all he could come up with was that his father was on one of his drinking binges, which could last a full fortnight on occasion. The fact that it was his father was keeping him from spending the holidays with the one family member he didn't currently want to strangle infuriated him beyond belief. Kicking him out, it would seem, would just have to wait until the summer.

When they arrived at the Great Hall the two were instantly swarmed by Peter, Remus, and Lyra all trying to say goodbye at once. After almost getting squeezed to death by Lyra, Severus turned to see Peter coming towards him.

"Well Severus, hope you have a good holiday, even though you are sort of stuck here" Peter said cheerfully.

"Yeah, thanks Peter" he said bitterly.

Oblivious to Severus's annoyance, Peter gave him a quick hug and went to say goodbye to Lily. Feeling even more put out, Severus made his way over to Remus.

"Don't worry about it mate, everything will turn out fine, you'll see" Remus said encouragingly.

"Yeah, hope so. See you next year," Severus briefly embraced him and then was promptly attacked from behind with one of Lily's bear hugs.

"I can't believe we won't see each other for Christmas, but I left you present under the tree for you. Try not to brood, Sev, and enjoy yourself. It'll be magnificent here," Lily said, trying to comfort him. Severus just smiled sadly.

"Goodbye Lil," he said, and walked back up the staircase towards Gryffindor tower.

Eileen took a deep breath to steady herself. It was four in the afternoon, and Tobias would be home in just half an hour. She stared at the door trying not to lose her resolve. When her son had informed her that he had been sorted into Gryffindor, she had been completely shocked. The entire Prince family had been sorted into Slytherin, how could he not be? She almost had the mind to apparate to Hogsmeade and tell Dumbledore there must have been a mistake. No son of hers was going to spend his seven years at Hogwarts in Gryffindor. Then she paused for a moment to think about how this could be. Severus was a quiet child, always keeping to himself, and never said much even though he was far more intelligent than other children of his age. For generations the Prince family relied on talents that Slytherin prized: cunning, intelligence, resourcefulness, and all qualities Severus had. But they had never been brave. The Princes had always kept themselves alive by being more devious and smarter than their enemies. Somehow Severus had gotten what none of the Princes had: bravery and courage. It was certainly something she didn't have, always caving into Tobias and letting him have his way. But Severus was brave, and that made him better than any Prince before him because he could do what they couldn't, stand up for what is right, and if Severus could be brave than so could she. It was time to do something she should have done a long time ago.

Eileen took another deep breath. After one more nervous glance at the door she sprinted up the stairs, into her bedroom, and yanked off the loose floorboard under the bed. Inside laid a long, smooth piece of ebony wood. She reached down and shakily took her wand out from its hiding place. It grew warm at her touch, and for a moment the tip glowed a radiant white before returning its normal color. Eileen grinned, and stood up, then walked to the closet and pulled out a large suitcase. Looking around the room she hesitated then waved her wand in a long, sweeping motion. The dresser's drawers slid open and Tobias's filthy, frayed clothing flew out and landed neatly in the suitcase, followed by his shoes, and everything that the foul man had called his own. With another flick, the suitcase lid snapped closed and floated to her side. Eileen walked back downstairs, the suitcase trailing behind her. She plucked it out of the air in the hallway and stepped out the front door, placing it on the sidewalk. Scurrying back inside slammed the door behind her, and leaned against it, shaking. She gripped her wand tightly and waited for Tobias's inevitable return.

Finally Eileen heard the sound of Tobias's run down, beaten up car pulling into the driveway, knocking over the trash bin in the process, proving his drunkenness. The car door slammed closed and Eileen pulled back the window curtains to peer out at her husband. He was swaying, but skillfully walked up the sidewalk towards the house. When he reached the suitcase, he paused, confused. After a moment his face turned red with rage and he blundered toward the house, and crashed against the front door.

Banging loudly, he thundered, "Eileen! What the fuck is this thing doing out here? You open this door right now you no good bitch!"

Cringing, Eileen stepped back from the window. "That door is staying closed, you…you bastard!" she yelled. "You're never getting into this house again!"

"You will open this door right now or I swear it'll be the last thing you ever do!" he roared from outside, banging and kicking the door until it shook and threatened to break at the hinges. Eileen whispered a quick spell, and it immediately became reinforced.

"Fuck you, woman, I'm getting in there one way or another and when I do I swear I'll kill you!" Tobias screamed.

"You'll never hurt me or Severus again Tobias! This has been going on for too long! I'm kicking you out, damn it, so get the hell out of here before I call the police!" She yelled back at him. Suddenly the violent banging stopped. Then, a loud crash erupted from the window where it had been broken by Tobias's fist. Horrified, she quickly repaired it and levitated all the furniture in the room in front of it, piling the couch, chairs, even the television on top of each other to keep him out. Cursing, Tobias continued to scream horrible things at her, but Eileen simply stood there, frozen in fear in the middle of the room surrounded by broken glass from the window. One of the neighbors must have heard the racket, because she soon heard a police siren wailing in the distance before a loud screech from the road announced that a cruiser had pulled up front. There was shouting, and the sound of fighting from behind the door. Eventually the sounds stopped, replaced by a gentle knocking.

Pulling herself together, Eileen slowly walked to the door and peered out the peephole to see a uniformed policeman standing on the stoop. She pulled the door open slowly, gazing at the man standing in front of her.

"Are you alright miss?" he asked concernedly.

"Yes, I'm fine. Is he…" she looked around him to see Tobias restrained in the police car, his suitcase in the seat next to him. Another cop was in the front seat keeping him an eye on him.

"Yes, your husband has been restrained. May I inquire as to what happened here?" The cop asked.

"I kicked him out" She replied simply.

"I see, well, we'll keep him in the county jail for tonight but he'll be released in the morning once he's sobered up. Would you like to put a restraining order against him?"

"No" Eileen said. "He won't be able to come back here anyway, thank you for your help officer." With that she closed the door on him and turned to face the rest of the house. After carefully levitating all the furniture back to its proper place, Eileen stumbled up the stairs to bed and collapsed, sobbing in relief.

Severus was bored. No doubt about it, he had literally nothing to do. The castle was almost empty and only ten students had elected to stay behind this year, none of them Gryffindors. He had spent the last few days wandering around the castle in a stupor of boredom, and a bored Severus Snape was never a good thing. He was aimlessly walking through the dungeons the day before Christmas, wondering what to do when he came across an open door leading into one of the potions classrooms. Curious, he peeked inside to see Alaric Moore, a sixth year Ravenclaw, bent over a steaming cauldron. Smirking, he slid into the classroom and slipped into a seat to his right waiting to be noticed. Evidently he was absorbed by his work because it was a full two minutes before he even noticed Severus. Jumping violently, Alaric cried "Merlin's beard, you scared the living daylights out of me!"

Severus just smiled innocently back at him. "Oh, did I? I apologize, I had assumed that whatever you were doing was completely in accordance with school rules, and therefore you wouldn't mind an audience."

Alaric squirmed guiltily. "Well it's not technically allowed but let's just say I'm bending the rules a bit. Say, aren't you that first year genius Snape?"

"Yes, I'm Severus Snape. Although everyone calling me genius boy all day does get tedious at times."

"Oh, sorry," Alaric apologized. "Well, do you think you could give me a hand with this?"

"What are you making?" Severus asked curiously.

"Some exploding potion, I was going to drop some in Flich's office as a nice Christmas gift but the blasted thing doesn't look at all like it's supposed to."

"Hmmm, probably because you stirred clockwise after adding the crushed daisies when the book you're holding clearly says counterclockwise" Severus yawned, tilting his chair back. Alaric did a double take and groaned.

"I knew that was it!" he yelled out in frustration. "Can you fix it?"

"Sure, but you'll owe me one," Severus said, sitting up and coming over to the cauldron.

"I can live with that, now what do we do…"

For the next hour Severus worked on the potion, laboring to get it back to the correct composition. Alaric turned out to be a useful assistant, fetching ingredients and tools whenever he needed them. Soon the potion was complete.

"Ok, hand me that vial and you can go give Filch his Christmas present," announced Severus, satisfied that the potion was fixed. Carefully dipping it into the cauldron, he quickly sealed the acid green potion inside and handed it to Alaric.

"Thanks mate, I probably would have screwed up royally if you hadn't been here," he said happily. Now I just have to get that damn cat out of there before…"

Severus saw it coming as if in slow motion. Alaric was walking directly for a spot of floor that he had spilled some beetle eyes on beforehand and of course hadn't picked up even though Severus had told him repeatedly to before he injured himself.

"No!" yelled Severus, but it was too late. Alaric slipped over the beetle eyes and the vial shot out of his hand, flying straight behind him towards Severus. He threw himself to the floor and covered his head as the potion hit the back wall, exploding on contact. The room shook and chunks of stone rained down on them, followed by a haze of dust. Coughing violently, Severus looked up to see a gaping hole in the wall behind Slughorn's desk, which was in shambles. Gulping, he ran forward and shook Alaric's shoulder desperately.

"Wake up you idiot!" Severus hissed at him. "You just blew up the potions classroom! We have to get out of here, now!"

He instantly jumped to his feet, and Severus and Alaric pelted out of the dungeons. They sprinted down the corridors as fast as their feet could carry them until Severus finally led them into an abandoned classroom on the fourth floor. Gasping for breath, they collapsed onto the floor, clutching at their sides.

"Do you… think that… they'll know… it was us?" Alaric asked in between gasps for air.

"I don't know," Severus said, "It wasn't a spell so they can't trace it, and you have all your stuff so that won't lead them to you. I think we're ok as long as no one saw us." Alaric nodded, reassured.

"Well, that was fun and all, but I think I'll go look nonchalant in my common room," Severus declared, disappearing out the door.

As it turned out, the staff could never figure out who exploded the potions classroom. Slughorn had returned from lunch to see a giant hole in the wall and promptly ran for the headmaster. All the students were questioned but Severus and Alaric claimed they didn't know a thing about it, however Dumbledore's piercing blue eyes flashed in his direction and he knew that the headmaster knew he was involved. In the end the damage was repairable and only Filch and Slughorn made a big deal out of the incident. The students found it amusing, as well as most of the staff, and the best part was when Filch stubbed his toe getting out a broom and let out a girlish, high pitched scream, and jumping up and down for a full thirty seconds.

On Christmas Day Severus woke especially early, excited to see what Lily had gotten him. He had been resisting the temptation to open her present for days and now could finally see what was under the brightly colored wrapping. He reached across to the foot of his bed, and picked up the red and gold present, complete with a little white sticker that read: "To Severus, my best friend now and forever." His heart soared at the little message and he carefully peeled it off and placed it on his bedside table before ripping open the gift. Severus gasped, astounded that she even remembered. Lily had given him the one book he had always wanted when he was a first year, _Potions for Prodigies, an Advanced Potion Makers Guide._ He remembered walking into Flourish and Blotts and instantly being drawn to the book. Lily had to drag him away from it to go buy robes, laughing and saying she would get it for him later. She never did in his first life, but she had in this one. Touched that she remembered, he held the book close, marveling at it. It had been one of the few potions books he didn't own, specifically because he hoped that one day Lily would get it for him like she promised.

Smiling to himself, he set it down and reached for his other presents. Remus had gotten him a bag of sweets from Honeydukes, complete with sugar quills, cauldron cakes, and an obscene amount of chocolate frogs. Munching his new snacks he opened his gift from Peter, a new set of real quills, and Lyra, which was a drawing of Lily and him sitting on their favorite couch in the common room, laughing at an unknown joke. The picture thrilled him, it was extraordinarily good and he propped it up on his bedside table next to Lily's sticker.

The feast that night was a splendid affair, although Slughorn still seemed a bit put out about the yesterday's little mishap. The food was delicious as always, and Alaric came to sit next to Severus during the meal. They laughed and talked the night away, and it was very late when Severus finally bid everyone farewell and turned in.

The rest of break passed uneventfully, and Severus was very anxious for Lily and his friends to return to school. After all, it is very hard to be away from the love of your life, even only for a few weeks.

Ok, awkward end there, but I'm finishing this at just about midnight, and my brain is fried. Hope you all enjoyed it, please, please, please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the wait, here's the next chapter! Thanks to: Tuxy1999, MJ Potter Black Weasley Eclaire Stones, nessie-pie, LillieGhoul, and TheAngelofIego for reviewing!

The next chapter…

Severus anxiously searched for Lily in the crowd of students returning from Christmas break. The sea of students swept through the entrance hall, creating an enormous ruckus as their trunks scraped across the floor and they attempted to get past each other to their respective common rooms. Professor McGonagall waded among the babbling students struggling to maintain order, but soon became distracted when a second year Hufflepuff accidentally dropped his own trunk on her foot. The incident only served to heighten the confusion as she proceeded to yell at the idiot boy for his foolishness. Tearing his eyes away from the amusing sight, Severus continued his fruitless search for Lily. Finally he spotted a flash of fiery red hair struggling up the staircase. He dove towards her and pulled her to safety at the top.

Panting slightly, her face broke into a radiant smile. She threw her arms around him and exclaimed, "Oh Sev it's so good to see you! I missed you, Christmas just wasn't the same without you!"

Severus grinned, holding her close and breathing in her sweet scent. "Missed you too Lils. Thanks for the gift, it was amazing, I can't believe you remembered."

"Awww I think I might die of cuteness. Now that that's over are you going to say hello to the rest of us?" Lyra chimed in.

Letting go of Lily, Severus dramatically threw his arms out and exclaimed, "My _dearest_ friend Lyra, It has been too long since our last meeting!" with that he attacked her with a gigantic hug and refused to let go until she shoved him off. Remus snickered.

"Let go of me! Gosh, all I wanted was a nice hello. What has you in such a good mood?"

Well Lily the love of my life is back, that might have something to do with it, Severus thought but of course didn't say out loud. He just smiled at his friends, and then frowned when he noticed one missing.

"Where's Peter?" he asked.

Remus grimaced. "Pete got attacked by Peeves the second he set foot back in the castle. He took about twenty water balloons to the face before the bloody baron scared him off. He went back to the common room early to change out of his wet clothes."

Severus's eyes narrowed at the news. It wasn't unlike Peeves to pick on his favorite students every moment they were within his domain, but this was taking it a bit too far. The poltergeist never had so much interest in Peter in his old life, but that may have been because of the gang of pranksters he had been a part of. If there was anything he respected, it was a fellow mischief maker. It seemed that without the marauders Peter was the perfect target of anything Peeves thought up in his twisted mind. It also meant that Peter's harassment was Severus's fault because he broke up the marauders. Immediately he felt guilty, he knew what it was like to be harassed, and Peter couldn't even fight back. Perhaps he should change that.

The four made their way back to the Gryffindor common room, Severus listening to Lily blabber about the holiday she had at home. Inwardly he gave a sigh of contentment. His favorite sound in the world was Lily's voice, her laughter, and he was simply happy that he was once again at her side. They arrived at the portrait hole within a few minutes.

"Leonis rugiet" Severus said to the Fat Lady, and she swung open to admit them into the common room.

"At last!" said Lily, pouncing onto her favorite couch and curling up like a cat. "You have no idea how much I've missed this couch." Her blazing, silky red hair was laying across her delicate face and Severus felt the urge to gently tuck in behind her ear. Sighing to himself, he tugged the trunk to the bottom of the girl's staircase and sat down next to his Lily, watching her smile to herself as she burrowed into the fluffy cushions.

"It's so good to be back at Hogwarts," Lyra said, joining Remus who was settling in a heap on the floor in front of the roaring fire. "Mum and dad were great but I missed you guys. How was your Christmas Remus?"

Remus shrugged. "It wasn't bad. I got some nice stuff though, look at this!" He got up and ran over to his trunk, and after rummaging around in it for a moment he pulled out a small brown box. Opening the lid he lifted up a miniature wizard's chess set. He tapped it with his wand and it immediately grew to its regular size.

"Nice Remus I didn't know you were good at chess" Severus said, surprised.

"I guess I'm pretty good" Remus said impishly. "If anyone wants to play just say the word and I will destroy you!"

"Oh, it's on" Lyra challenged. "Set up the board and let the real chess master show you how it's done." After unpacking the set in a hurry the two settled down for a game and soon became completely absorbed by it. Severus turned to Lily, who hadn't said much after virtually disappearing into the couch.

"What has you so quiet?" he asked.

"Nothing" she said mischievously. "But I have the best idea ever."

"What is it?"

"Let's build a fort Sev!" Lily squealed. Severus let out a loud laugh, very amused by the idea.

"Sure, why not?" he said. The best friends quickly gathered up all the pillows in the common room, much to the chagrin of others, and summoned blankets and even more pillows from the dormitories. Severus pulled the couch and two armchairs closer together and tossed the blankets over them, using a sticking charm to hold the entire thing together. Giggling madly, Severus and Lily disappeared into their fort, which was lit by the warm glow of the fire in front of them. Laying on their backs close together they gazed at the fluffy ceiling of their magnificent fort.

"Look at this!" Lily exclaimed. She lit her wand with a whispered lumos, and wedged it in between two cushions so it faced the ceiling. Giggling, she made a shadow bunny from her hand and it hopped around in the wand light. Chuckling, Severus made his hand into miniature shadow monster and went after the bunny. The bunny hopped away frantically, and the chase began. The monster chased it all around the fort until finally Severus jumped on top of Lily, proclaiming himself the winner.

"You cheated!" she accused him, breathless with laughter.

"Oh really? I thought this was cheating!" Severus said deviously, tickling her ribs. Lily began laughing hysterically, squirming around trying to push him off unsuccessfully.

"Stop, stop!" she yelled.

"Not until you admit I won!" Severus cackled, continuing to tickle her.

"Alright, alright, you won!" she cried. Severus smirked, pleased with himself, and rolled back onto the floor. Lily smacked him on the arm before giving him a dazzling smile and yawned, snuggling closer to him.

After a few moments she murmured, "I really missed you Sev" and was asleep.

A warm, glowing feeling enveloped Severus and he pulled Lily closer to him, blissful. He gazed at the shadows dancing around the fort, and listened to the footsteps and voices of the other Gryffindors as they trotted up to bed. But he stayed there, savoring the feeling of holding Lily in his arms. It was only when Remus knocked on the fort and announced he was going to bed when he unwillingly untangled himself from his love, and gave her to Lyra to carry upstairs. He carefully took down the fort, returning everything to its proper place and went upstairs to bed. As he slipped under, saying goodnight to Remus, he felt happier than he had been in a long time. He fell asleep with the thought that if every night was like this one, he would die a happy man.

The next morning Severus awoke very early, and after stretching for a moment silently tiptoed to the bathroom so not to wake his roommates. He paused outside, however, when he heard quiet sniffles emanating from behind the door. Cautiously, he knocked softly. The sniffles stopped, and a slightly red-eyed Peter opened the door.

"Oh, hello Severus, sorry I was just… uh…"

"It sounded like you were crying Peter. What happened?" Severus asked.

"I wasn't crying!" Peter said indignantly, averting his eyes.

"Yes you were, do not lie to me. What has happened to make you so upset?"

Defeated, Peter's shoulders slumped. "It's just upsetting how much Peeves picks on me. I can't get him off my back no matter what. It seems like I'm always looking over my shoulder waiting for him to harass me more."

He looked so miserable Severus felt his earlier guilt return. Reluctantly he said, "I think I can help you with that."

Peter's head jerked up. "Really? How?"

"I'm going to tutor you so you can defend yourself against him."

"But… he's a poltergeist. I can't cast any spells at him."

"Well you can always turn one of his pranks against him. It'll work, trust me."

"Alright" Peter said hopefully. "When do we start?"

"Soon" Severus replied, turning around and going back to bed, wondering what he had gotten himself into.

A few hours later Severus found himself sitting in the great hall enjoying breakfast with his friends, which would have been a pleasant affair if James wasn't sitting nearby. He was telling a group of wide-eyed first year girls how he had actually met the captain of Puddlemere United at the last quidditch match he attended.

"My dad and I had tickets to the top box, a gift from the minister of magic for my dad's birthday. It was incredible you could see the entire field and everything! Anyway after the game he came up to have a word with his parents who were there as well…" James rambled on, his audience holding on to his every word. "So my father and I went up to him to congratulate him on the win, and we got talking about lots of stuff. He even gave me his autograph!"

Severus cut up his sausage perhaps a little too violently, because Remus chimed in saying "Whoa Severus, are you trying to cut a hole through your plate?"

"No, but I can think of a much better use for this knife" he replied, glaring at James across the table.

Remus followed his gaze, and turned back to him shrugging. "Potter's just showing off, he only wants attention. Just ignore him."

"I'm trying but obnoxious behavior is something of a pet peeve of mine."

"I'm in the perfect position to fling some of this porridge at him" Lyra said sneakily. "At this angle and trajectory it would hit him directly in the eye." She scooped a large spoonful of her breakfast and aimed her missile.

"Why not? Go ahead" Severus said.

"Absolutely not!" Lily interrupted, giving them both disapproving looks. "We are not about to start a food fight in the great hall." Lyra looked crestfallen and slowly put down the spoon.

"Technically it wouldn't be a food fight because he would never know who hit him, and wouldn't be able to retaliate" Severus pointed out. Peter gave a nod of agreement, but Lily just smacked him and went back to her bacon.

After breakfast they all trooped to charms. Flitwick smiled at the class and began explaining how to perform the Flipendo spell.

"Now class," Flitwick began, "the Flipendo spell is very useful because it allows us to push an object over without much effort. For example…"He waved his wand and the stack of charms books the led almost up the ceiling toppled over and landed in a messy pile next to a group of startled students. With another wave the mountain of books righted itself again.

"Now of course it has much more practical uses other than toppling books over, mostly to remove an obstacle in your path. For today, however, I want each of you to stack your school books on the desk and attempt to knock them over. I suggest you make it a small pile. The wand movement it a sharp downward motion, like so…"

He demonstrated the correct technique and after everyone had practiced it several times they got to work piling various textbooks in front of them. Flitwick hopped down from his usual spot on top the table and strode over to Severus.

"Ah, now for you I have a much more difficult spell. Are you familiar with the Reducio incantation?"

"A little, sir, I believe it is used to reduce the size of an object" Severus responded, feigning interest.

"Excellent!" Flitwick said excitedly, clapping his hands together. "Now the wand movement is this, a sort of flicking motion similar to the Wingardium Leviosa spell…"

After allowing Flitwick to correct his wand motion a few times, he was presented with a three foot long stick and instructed to shrink it to twelve inches. Severus cast the spell several times, focusing hard on trying to hold back his magic so not to get it on the first try.

"Well, keep practicing and I will be back soon to check your progress" the professor said encouragingly, then leaving to help a struggling student nearby. Severus stopped casting Reducio and turned to Lily, who was having trouble with Flipendo.

"Your wand movement is wrong, you need to bring your wand down faster" he pointed out to her. She nodded, trying again but without success.

"You'll get it eventually" he said, smiling at her.

"I know, it's just frustrating!" she said, glaring at her potions textbook. She tried again, shouting "Flipendo!" with more force and suddenly her neat pile of books toppled over onto the floor.

"Yes!" she yelled triumphantly.

"How did you do that?" Peter asked, jaw dropped. Lily showed him how, but with no luck. Severus watched them, wondering for the hundredth time how he was going to keep his promise to Peter and tutor him. Perhaps all the boy needed was a confidence boost. He whispered a spell under his breath as Peter cast the spell yet again, and his stack teetered to the side for a moment before returning to normal.

"You almost had it Pete! Quick, try again!" Lily exclaimed. Excitedly, Peter shouted out Flipendo again, and his books fell dramatically onto the floor.

"Okay, if Peter got it before me that's just sad" Lyra muttered behind Severus. He laughed to himself then turned his attention back to the stick in from of him. Effortlessly, he put on a show of shrinking it down to twelve inches when he knew Flitwick was watching and put a large smile on his face when he came over to congratulate him, earning twenty points for Gryffindor.

He was talking animatedly to Remus in the corridor after charms about possibly going to the kitchens to get some snacks during break, when he spotted his mother's owl pecking at the window.

Another award ending, but I felt bad for not updating in awhile I wanted to give you guys something. Next chapter will probably be up next week, I have a four day weekend! Review, review, review please!


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks to: LunaAliceMason, Zorba'sdaughter, Tuxy1999, LillieGhoul, Greg, and DesirePassion, and Sev11 for reviewing! Awesome name by the way Greg , short and simple!

On to the next chapter!

Severus stared curiously at the small barn owl fluttering outside the window. It was pecking insistently on the glass, demanding to be let inside. He frowned at it, wondering why on earth the creature had not flown in with the usual morning post.

"So I heard from a few people that all you need to do is tickle the pear and… what are you looking at Severus?" Remus came to a halt when he noticed his friend was distracted. Wordlessly he pointed to the owl. "Isn't that your mum's?"

"Yes, it is" he strode over to the window, opened it, and the bird swooped inside, dropped a small envelope onto the floor in front of him, and with a dignified hoot flapped off to the owlery. Severus bent down to pick it up and ripped open the letter. He read the first line and immediately all the color drained from his face.

"Severus are you alright?" asked Lily, concerned.

"I am fine, I just need to…go. I will see all of you later" with that, Severus calmly down the corridor and disappeared around the corner.

"Well that was strange," Peter commented.

"I think I'm going to check and see if he's okay, you guys go on ahead to the kitchens we'll meet you there" Lily said, worriedly taking off after her best friend.

Severus quickly found himself an empty classroom and sunk to floor in a heap. He glanced down at the letter in his hand, gulped, and forced himself to start again.

_My dearest Severus,  
><em> 

_I really do not know how to tell you the news, so I think I'll just come out and say it. I kicked your father out. It actually happened several days ago, I was just not sure what to say to you. He has gone out of our lives for good and can never hurt us again. I have warded the house so he can't come near it and am filing for a muggle divorce. It will take some time but I expect it will be done with before you come home from Hogwarts. Please let me know how you feel about all of this. We'll get through this, but know no matter what happens I will always love you Severus. _

_Mum_

Severus stared blankly at the bottom of the parchment. His father was gone. He was gone and would never be coming back. A whirlwind of emotions was raging inside of him and he was too shocked to do anything but sit and stare at the wall. He took a few calming breaths and tried to make sense of the storm of feelings. He felt happy but also conflicted, drained, and nervous. But most of all he felt immensely relieved, as if an enormous burden had been lifted of his shoulders. He had not been afraid of his father for many years, only harbored an immeasurable amount of hate for the man. But he could not pretend that he hadn't been scared to face him after decades of coping with horrible memories of abuse from him. For all his confidence, deep inside he had been terrified that once he faced his father he would once again turn into the scared little boy who hid in his closet to avoid a beating. He involuntarily shuddered and clutched the paper closer. But his mother had taken care of that, had taken care of him. He didn't know why she was different this time, but he felt tears of complete and utter relief fill up his eyes. He jumped when there was a soft knock at the door and the door opened to reveal a very concerned looking Lily. Her beautiful green eyes were so worried and full of love, love that he never thought to see directed at him again, that a wave of raw emotion swept over him and the tears escaped, pouring down his face.

"Oh Severus," she said softly, closing the distance between them and wrapping her arms around him. Severus clutched her tightly and wept into her shoulder as she hummed quietly, rubbing his back. When Severus finally cried himself out Lily lifted his head up and gazed into his dark eyes.

"What happened Sev?" Lily had never seen her best friend cry like that, and knew something big had happened to him. Severus was never the emotional type, preferring to keep his emotions bottled up even to her.

"My father is gone" he said, his voice hoarse. "My mother kicked him out."

"Sev, that's a good thing isn't it?" she said hesitantly. "He was not a good man, and or a good father to you."

"I know… I am glad he's gone. I never want to see his face again. I just... it's hard to explain."

"Try to, I'm here for you Sev" she said. His lips twitched up in a small smile.

"I never thought he would actually… be gone. He was always there looming over my shoulder, and I got used to the threat of violence and humiliation. I lived with it every day of my life, and it changes you Lily. You're not… free. But he's gone now, that threat is gone, and I can't even describe what that feels like. I can really start my life now."

Lily beamed at Severus. The look of utter bliss and freedom on her friend's face was heartbreaking and she resolved then and there to help him make his new life the best it could be. She rushed over to him and pulled him into one of her famous hugs. Severus sighed into her fiery hair and gently hugged her back.

Neither one noticed the disillusioned headmaster stroll away from his place at the door.

After receiving the letter from his mother the months flew by for Severus. He chose not to reveal what it said to his other friends, feeling it wasn't necessary to tell them about such a horrible part of his past. He really didn't want to talk about it anymore, just move on with his life.

The springtime was gone a flash and the school was buzzing in anticipation of summer break. However they had to get over the gigantic obstacle that was the end of year exams. The library was bursting with students desperately wading through the sea of homework assigned in response to the approaching finals. It seemed every first year was high strung except for those who didn't care one bit and Severus. Severus Snape was a master potioneer, legilimens, death eater, and spy. He could hand first year finals, so he sat back and amused himself with watching his fellow first year Gryffindors suffer. Peter, Lyra, Remus, Lily and himself were all situated around the fire in the Gryffindor. Peter and Lily were seated on the couch working furiously on the transfiguration essay McGonagall assigned, while Remus and Lyra were once again laying the floor and quizzing each other on charms.

"I have never understood why the two of you feel it is necessary to sit on the floor. Care to enlighten me?" he asked lazily. The pair looked up from their textbooks and after glancing at each other gave him an offended look.

"We happen to like the floor Severus" Remus said indignantly.

"It is very comfortable, and you are missing out on the wonderful things associated with floors" Lyra added.

"Such as?"

"Closer proximity to the roaring fire, we never have to wait for someone to get out of our seat, the carpet is actually a very nice plush one, and maybe we we're just weird that way," Lyra stated. Remus nodded in agreement and went back to his textbook. Severus snorted. Lyra glared at him and threw her quill at his face so it bounced off his large nose. Remus snickered.

"That is absolutely hilarious," Severus growled, rubbing ink off his face.

"Yes it was wasn't it?" Lyra smirked. Severus opened his mouth to retaliate when the portrait hole opened to admit a near hysterical James Potter and Sirius Black. James was laughing so hard he didn't notice the venomous look Severus gave him when he collapsed onto the arm of the armchair Severus was sitting in.

"That was great Sirius, we need to do that again!" he almost shouted.

"I think I may vomit if I hear more of your moronic nonsense Potter, now if you would be so kind as to get off my chair?" Severs spat at his old enemy.

"Take it easy Severus I'm getting off," James retorted. "Hey, mind if you look at my Potions essay genius boy? I think I messed up in a few places" James asked.

Severus grimaced. "Your repeated use of that ridiculous nickname is not going to persuade me to help you."

"Alright, sorry, can you look at it?"

"You'll owe me a favor Potter, and when I come to collect you better do what I ask."

"Deal!" James declared, pulling the essay out of his bag and handing it Severus, oblivious to the mischievous intent of his fellow Gryffindor.

"I'll get it back to you by dinner," Severus said dismissively, turning away. James nodded and trotted back to Sirius who was talking to a group of second year boys.

"I know that look," Remus said eyeing him. "What have you got planned?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Severus replied innocently, dipping his quill into some red ink to correct James's mistakes.

"You would have made a great Slytherin Severus, you're so sneaky. You have got to let me in on this" Lyra pleaded.

Severus smirked again, wondering what she would say if he told her he had actually been a Slytherin. "I think I'll make this one a surprise." Lily just rolled her eyes at him and continued with her essay.

The next morning Peter and Severus woke much earlier than their housemates. Severus had kept his promise the Peter and had been tutoring him for several weeks. Initially it was beyond frustrating and he had nearly given up on the whole thing, but he knew if Peter could just learn to stand up for himself, and rely on his own skill and knowledge he might not be inclined to join Voldemort later in life. He may even become a decent person instead of the groveling, hero worshiping, pathetic man he had been before. So far he had successfully taught Peter the obscuro spell, which blindfolded your opponent. He thought this would be useful for him since he could easily blindfold Peeves and run away so the poltergeist wouldn't be able to follow.

Severus led Peter into yet another abandoned classroom. For a moment he wondered why on earth there were so many of these in Hogwarts, but mentally shrugged. It fit his purposes just fine. He quickly cast a silencing charm around the room to make sure they wouldn't make any noise and turned back to Peter. Inwardly he prepared himself, it had taken two months for Peter to master the obscuro spell, it could take just as long for him to master the one he was about to teach him.

"Okay Peter, before we move on to the next spell cast obscuro again. I want to make sure you still understand the technique." He nodded and shouted out the spell, pointing his wand at Severus. Immediately a dark blindfold appeared over Severus's eyes. He vanished it before nodding in approval at Peter.

"That was great Peter, you're doing well" he praised. Peter beamed at the compliment. "We'll now move on to the "Tornare" spell. Have you heard of it before?"

"Err… no," Peter said nervously.

"If an object is coming towards you, it will send it back to its source. So if Peeves throws something at you, and you cast this spell, it will get thrown right back at him. Now the correct wave movement is like this…"

Severus showed him how to do the wand movement, which was to make a slashing motion from the right to the left.

"Imagine that there's a box in front of you. Now put your wand in the top right hand corner and slash it diagonally to the bottom left one," Severus instructed. Peter did it a few times.

"Good, you're doing exactly right. Now I'm going to start throwing pillows at you and I want you to cast the spell as fast as you can before it hits you."

With that, Severus levitated a cushion from the ground and sent it hurtling towards Peter. He let out a squeak and ducked, but was too slow and it hit him in the face.

"Try actually casting the spell Peter. It might help," Severus said sarcastically.

"Right, sorry," he said blushing. Severus continued to throw pillows at Peter, and although it was entertaining to watch the small boy get hit in the face he was disappointed that his unexpected pupil wasn't getting the spell.

"Okay, let's try something else," Severus said slightly disappointed "How about I levitate them towards you slowly and…"

"No!" Peter suddenly said forcefully. Surprised, he raised an eyebrow at him. He looked sheepish for a moment before replying.

"I need to get this Severus, don't let up on me. All the other teachers make things easier for me and they don't think I can do anything. You're… really the only teacher I have that hasn't already given up on me."

Despite himself, Severus felt rather touched by this revelation. He merely nodded however, and continued hurtling pillows at Peter who had a new look of determination on his face. After three tries Severus once again sent the cushion towards Peter who cried "Tornare!" and sent it flying back at Severus, hitting him in the stomach. He let out a loud grunt and gave him one of his rare smiles.

"Well done! Let's see if you can do it again" he told Peter, who was jumping up and down in excitement. Snorting at his behavior, he began throwing pillows at him again and by the time they were finished Peter had cast the spell correctly eight times. Feeling rather proud of his friend, Severus patted him on the back before heading off to the library to meet Lily.

Hope you liked it! I just want to take a moment to explain Snape's reaction to the news. Severus is a very strong person, but I do believe that since he had such a traumatic experience with the abuse he got from his father, he would have reacted that way. I don't see Snape as someone who would confront his abuse, and he had it festering inside of him for years. Before I think he would have been too closed off to discuss anything like this with Lily, or anyone, and the news that Tobias was out of his life for good set him off. He finally released all those emotions that had been building up in him, or they would have continued to be bottled up.

Review, review, review!


	8. Chapter 8

First off, a very important question was asked in the reviews. Thank you to irmaida for asking it! This story is going to be LONG. Yes, very long indeed and I realize this. I've wanted to write a long fanfic for awhile now, and now that I've started I'm still working out the kinks, as I'm used to much shorter stories. Please be patient with me if there are some long delays between chapters. This is only because I'm trying to plan out every detail in my head before actually writing it down. I plan on ending the story, as of now, at the end of Severus's fifth year. Hope that answers your question! Also, if anyone has any advice on writing long stories feel free to share!

Thanks to: Harvey's Girl, ImmortalAngel92, KraZiiePyrozHavemoreFun, LillieGhoul, DesirePassion, TheAngelofIego, irmaida, and Smile-bestthingintheworld for reviewing!

Now on to the next chapter…

The sun was shining, and the sky was a clear, beautiful blue. The giant squid swam lazily in the shallows of the lake, soaking up the rays of sunlight that bathed the grounds of Hogwarts. Summer was here at last! However no one was enjoying the gorgeous day, in fact no one inside the castle seemed to be moving at all except for the scratch of quills and the turning of pages. End of year exams started tomorrow, and all the students were doing some last minute cramming.

Severus and his friends were seated at their usual table in the back of the library. Severus gazed longingly out the window, he wanted desperately to be outside enjoying the sunshine, not stuck in the castle studying material he had mastered decades ago. He tore his eyes away from the bright, cheerful grounds to the utter misery and darkness that pervaded the library. The tension in the room was incredible, and Severus was sure that if a single dropped quill broke the dead silence, the unlucky owner would be brutally murdered with it. He glanced to his right to his Lily and sighed inwardly at the sight. Her normally shiny copper hair was dull, her face was pale, and eyes bloodshot from lack of sleep. His other friends gathered around him were in similar condition.

Speaking a barely comprehensible whisper he said, "This is ridiculous, you all need sleep right now. They are only final exams, not the OWLs." He found it somewhat ironic that, as a former teacher, he was advising them not to study. Personally, Severus believed study to be the most important thing in a child's time at Hogwarts but they had definitely studied enough.

In an equally quiet, but furious, whisper Lyra replied, "You don't get it Severus, we need to pass these exams the go to our second year! Not everyone's a genius who can pass with flying colors without any study at all! Not be quiet before I stick this quill someone unpleasant!"

Severus gave her his best scowl, which didn't faze her at all. He became intensely annoyed, his scowl had stopped working on them, and while it still scared most people into instant compliance it had lost its power on all of his friends except Peter. But then again it had never worked on Lily. Severus resigned himself to another long night, and got up to at least choose an interesting book to read. He winced as his chair scraped loudly across the floor, giving him harsh glares from around the room. He scowled back at them and they turned quickly back to their books. Severus smirked, it still worked wonders. Besides, if they had this much studying to do at this point they were idiots for procrastinating for so long.

Severus strolled through the aisles, taking in the various titles he came across. Nothing appealed to him and he went further and further into the depths of the library before coming to a halt at the line that separated the restricted section from the rest of the library. Excitement flowed through him as he realized this would be the perfect opportunity to get vital information on Voldemort. He glanced around to make sure Madame Pince was preoccupied with the Ravenclaw attempting to check out a teetering pile of books three feet high, and cast a disillusionment charm on himself. Almost completely invisible, he stealthily stepped into the restricted section.

First he had to decide what he was looking for. Severus was still undecided on whether to become involved in the war or not, but he would scoff at the idea of being uninformed. Information was the key to everything, and whoever had more of it had the upper hand. What he needed was a book on horcruxes, and how to destroy them. As a former spy he was accustomed to knowing things others did not, but Dumbledore had never revealed to him how to actually destroy a horcrux. The old man had only told him the sword would destroy them, not why or how, and only to make sure Harry got it.

Severus wandered up and down the aisle, keeping track of the titles in his head. He wasn't interested in _A Guide to Basilisks_, _Unforgivable Curses and their Uses_, or _Necromancy: the Darkest Art_. He was just beginning to think that Dumbledore had beaten him to the punch and removed the books, when he stumbled across a thick, blood red book that had been stuffed into a dark corner, as if someone didn't want it to be found. He pulled it off the shelf, carefully blew the dust off the cover and read the title, _Horcruxes: Their Creation and Destruction_. Severus quickly dashed back to his book bag, which he had left abandoned in the dragon section, and stuffed the book inside before anyone noticed a random book floating through the library. Severus made himself visible again and, after saying goodbye to Lily and the others, returned to Gryffindor Tower with his new book.

Severus hurried through the crowded common room up to comfortable four poster bed, where he drew the curtains tightly. He pulled the horcrux book out of his bag and wrinkled his nose in disgust. It was just a book, but it gave off a horrible, evil vibe. He noticed a small stain on the front cover that he didn't see before that looked remarkably like blood. This was not very encouraging. Carefully he turned to the first page and read:

_This book will give you specific, detailed directions on how to create a horcrux. A horcrux is an object enchanted to store a piece of a wizard's soul, enabling them to live even if their body is destroyed. The creation of a horcrux requires a preselected object, and an act of murder. Once the murder is performed, a specific incantation is performed and a piece of the wizard's soul is infused into the object. For a full explanation of how to create horcruxes, see chapter two. Destroying a horcrux is more difficult than creating one, as a horcrux cannot be harmed by normal means. This includes tearing, ripping, or burning. It must be damaged beyond all magical repair and only then will the soul inside be vanquished. Various methods exist to destroy horcruxes, including basilisk venom and fiendfyre. For a full explanation, see chapter five. _

Severus flipped through the first four chapters, having no desire to learn how to make such a vile thing. He stopped at the beginning of chapter five and continued to read:

_As stated before, eradicating a horcrux is more difficult to do, as the creation only requires a murder and a simple spell. There are few known methods of disposing of them. The first is through fiendfyre. This, however, is an incredibly dangerous method and you are strongly cautioned to use a different one outlined in this book. You have been warned. In order to destroy a horcrux using fiendfyre, find a small, enclosed space and place the horcruxes inside it. A small room with stone walls is recommended. Release the fire into the space and have the countercurse at hand. Allow it to rage for several minutes, ensuring the maximum damage. After you have put the fire out, check for any obvious signs of damage. If there are, then you have succeeded in destroying the horcrux. _

_The second and most highly recommended method is a relatively new discovery. The venom of a hydrus has been found to be extremely effective in the destruction of horcruxes. The venom is powerful, and only a few drops are needed to destroy it. Hydrus venom is very rare, as this particular water snake is near extinct. It can be found in lakes and rivers throughout Europe, especially in Scotland and Great Britain. _

Severus paused. Obtaining hydrus venom seemed to be the best way to eliminate Voldemort's horcruxes. There was no way he was going to fight the basilisk, still slithering around in the chamber, and fiendfyre was completely out of the question. It was the only choice. He was just wondering where he could possibly locate such a reclusive snake when Remus barged into the room and tried to rip the curtains of his four poster open. He let out a startled yelp as he was thrown across the room due to the privacy spell Severus had put on them in the beginning of the year. He tore the curtains open and looked apologetically at Remus, who was laying on the floor looking scandalized.

"What in the name of Merlin are doing in there?" Remus snapped, picking himself up off the ground.

"I was just reading and did not wish to be disturbed" Severus retorted.

"Well, you missed dinner and worried Lily. She's down in the common room with the others, and we could really use your help with defense against the dark arts. It's our first exam tomorrow."

"Very well, I'll be down in a minute," Severus replied, returning to his bed as Remus left the dormitory. He quickly made a copy of the book and shrunk it, placing it neatly in his pocket for safekeeping. He gazed down at the original and stuffed it back into his bag. He would have to return it sometime before he left on the train. Madame Pince did a sweep of the library before the end of each year to make sure no students had any bright ideas about stealing books, and it would be hard to explain if he was caught with this particular one. Severus entered the common room a moment later, and after reassuring Lily he was fine he settled back into his favorite armchair and helped his friends study for the rest of the night.

The next morning Severus woke up early, and trotted down to the common room where many students were already awake. Pulling on his Gryffindor robes, Severus swept out of the room down to the great hall for breakfast, where he found Lily. She was staring intensely into her pumpkin juice as if it would tell her all the answers to the upcoming exam.

"Are you feeling alright Lily?" Severus asked hesitantly. Lily was always paranoid when it came to exams, and more than once needed a good talk to calm her nerves on the day of. "You look a little worse for wear."

Lily turned to Severus and gave him a small smile that made his heart jump. "I'm fine, I just want all of this to be over!"

Severus swept her into a reassuring hug, and she squeezed back, beaming at him before settling down to finish her breakfast. When the meal was over, all the students lined up to take the long awaited exams. The week was a blur for Severus, and although he was sure he had received top marks in all of them he had to brush up on a few things occasionally. Before he knew it exams were over, and he was lounging in front of the black lake with Lily, Lyra, Peter, and Remus. Lyra was sketching a landscape of the lake; Remus was dozing lightly in the shade, while Lily rested her head on Severus's shoulder comparing answers with Peter. Severus was in complete bliss, watching the wind play with Lily's fiery hair and listening to her voice as she debated with Peter. He closed his eyes, wanting to hold onto the moment, the moment when he was just Severus, sitting with the girl he loved. He wasn't Dumbledore's spy, he wasn't the genius everyone told him he was, and he wasn't desperately trying to decide what to do with the horcruxes. There was no darkness right now, only him and Lily on this beautiful summer day.

It wasn't until he was packing his robes that night and found the shrunken copy of _Horcruxes: Their Creation and Destruction_ in the front pocket that he remembered he had never returned the full sized version. Berating himself for being so stupid, he furiously tried to figure out a way to slip the book back into its proper place. There was nothing else to do but put it back himself. He slipped into bed and waited for his dorm mates to fall asleep before soundlessly making his way down the stairs with the original book shrunk and in his robe pocket. Once in the common room he cast a quick invisibility spell on himself and strolled out of the portrait hole.

Severus walked as quickly as he could without making any sound, alert for any possible movement or people patrolling the corridors. He met no one but a Hufflepuff prefect, who walked right by him without even glancing in his direction. Severus made it to the library without detection and hurriedly stuffed the wretched thing back onto the shelf he took it from. Breathing a sigh of relief, he crept out of the library and made his way back to Gryffindor tower. He was just nearing the end of the third floor corridor when, out of the blue, the headmaster was strolling down the hall directly towards him. Alarmed, Severus slid into the shadows and hugged the wall, praying Dumbledore wouldn't notice him. The old man could easily see through most invisibility enchantments, but with luck he would be too tired to see… though it seemed that Severus was not very lucky that night after all.

Dumbledore paused halfway down the corridor and smiled broadly. "Mr. Snape, I must admit I am astounded to see you out of bed at this hour. But then again, one encounters countless surprises in the halls of Hogwarts."

Scowling, Severus made himself visible again and put on his best "guilty" face. "I apologize sir, I only wanted one last look around the castle before leaving for the summer."

"Understandable my dear boy, this school has become a true home to many of its students, some more so than others," Dumbledore said conversationally, fixing his bright blue gaze on Severus. Ensuring his occlumancy shields were in place, Severus nodded, ignoring the knowing look Dumbledore was giving him.

"I do hope I am not imposing Mr. Snape, but I make it my business to know a thing or two about my students, and it has come to my attention that your home life has been less than…ideal."

Severus allowed himself a scowl at the blatant attempt to connect with him.

"I only wish for you to know that, should you require anything, even advice or simply someone to talk to, my door is always open for you Severus," Dumbledore said sincerely, his eyes full of concern. Severus wondered at it, it seemed genuine. Perhaps Dumbledore cared now that it was one of his Gryffindors that was at risk? Inwardly he snorted.

"Thank you sir. I will keep that in mind," Severus said smoothly.

"Very good! Now I suggest that you hop up to bed before someone catches you and deducts house points," the headmaster said cheerily, striding away from his student and disappearing into the darkness. Wondering at this latest encounter with Dumbledore, Severus roamed back to Gryffindor tower and settled into bed, thinking that summer couldn't come soon enough.

The next morning dawned with the usual chaos that consumed the castle's inhabitants as they frantically rushed back and forth, screeching that they couldn't find their favorite pair of socks. Severus heaved his trunk down the staircase and joined the crowd trekking down to the Great Hall. Severus found Lily with Remus and Peter, and the four were joined shortly after by a harried looking Lyra.

"What in the name of Merlin happened to you?" asked Remus, taking in her wild brown curls and inside out robes.

"I spent an entire hour searching for my drawing kit because someone," she looked pointedly at Lily, "did not return it last night," Lily shifted guilty.

"I'm sorry Lyra I was so sure I had left it on the table in the back."

"Where did you find it?" asked a curious Peter.

"Wedged in between the logs in the fireplace, of all places," huffed Lyra, fixing her hair with a small mirror she pulled from her pocket. Severus snorted in amusement, earning a look from Lyra.

"Probably Potter's idea of a joke," he explained.

After talking animatedly about their plans for the summer for several minutes, it was decided that everyone would meet sometime in July at Peter's house. After another few minutes passed they were given the ok to start walking to the train station where the Hogwarts Express waited to carry them home. Home was an unknown concept to Severus, something he had never truly had except for Hogwarts. He craned his neck looking back at the only one he had ever known, wondering if he would soon have two, or if it would turn out to be a disappointment. _No_, he told himself firmly. Tobias was gone, there was just him and his mother now. Nothing would get in the way of the family he had always wanted, he was too close now.

Severus and the others found a compartment in the back of the train, and quickly stowed their trunks away before Lily challenged him to a game of exploding snap. Lily had always beaten him at this game in his previous life, but now that his reflexes were honed he easily won three games in a row.

Throwing her arms up in defeat, Lily exclaimed, "I give up! I can't believe how good you are at this, I've never even seen you play before."

"It's a gift," Severus declared, smirking at her. She let out a huff and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Don't be such a sore loser Lily, or do I have to tickle you again to make you smile?" Severus teased. Lily's eyes widened and she gave him a look.

"You cheated that time in the fort!" she claimed. "I wasn't ready for it!"

"You are the most ticklish person to roam the planet," Severus said amusedly.

"Oh really?" Remus said mischievously. "I think I need to see this!" With that Remus pounced on top of Lily and tickled her, and she let out a shriek that quickly turned into an uncontrollable laugh. She tried to fight him off by punching him in the ribs.

"I need back up!" Remus yelled. Lyra jumped off her seat and held Lily down, giggling.

"Noooo!" cried Lily, tears running down her face from laughter. "Severus, help me!" she shrieked.

Severus couldn't stop the small smile that spread across his face, but he came to her rescue and pulled Remus off of her.

"My savior!" she said giggling, hugging him tightly. His heart leapt and he twirled her around before setting his love lightly back on her feet. At that moment the trolley rolled by their compartment, rattling with sweets.

"Care for a sweet Lily?" he asked.

"Oh, yes! I'll have two pumpkin pasties please," she said, pulling a few sickles from her pocket and handing them to him.

"It's alright Lily, I can pay for them," he told her. "It'll be my treat."

"But Severus…" she said nervously.

"Let me do something nice for you Lils."

"Well, alright, But this is the last time you buy me sweets."

"Don't count on it!" Severus called back to her as he stepped out of the compartment. The plump witch who pulled the trolley had gotten ahead of him, so he jogged up to her and ordered the pasties, as well as some cauldron cakes for himself. He had precious little money to spend, but just being able to do something nice for Lily was more than enough reason to lose a few sickles. He politely said goodbye to the plump witch as she strolled past him, but out of the corner of his eye he saw a troubling sight. James Potter and Sirius Black had cornered a small first year Slytherin in the corner, and were taunting him, wands out. A crowd had not yet formed, but their loud insults would soon draw one if they weren't stopped immediately. The Slytherin was trying desperately to dart past them, but was blocked each time. Severus marched over to the pair of insufferable Gryffindors, fully intending to put a stop to this. Not all Slytherins were evil bastards, and this kid was just a first year! He may be a Gryffindor now, but that wouldn't stop him from helping out members of his old house, rivalries be damned.

"And just what do you think you are doing?" Severus said icily to Potter and Black. They turned around, surprised at the venom in his voice.

"Teaching this piece of Slytherin slime his place, that's all," Potter replied, loathingly looking at the student.

"This obsession with tormenting Slytherins needs to stop, Potter," Severus demanded, giving him his best glare. He was somewhat satisfied when he detected a small flash of fear in Potter's eyes. "You will stop harassing this student at once!"

"Who do you think you are, a teacher? You can't tell me what to do!" Potter retorted.

"No, but you owe me. Now let the kid go immediately or I will not hesitate to report you."

Potter glared at him, but lowered his wand. The Slytherin scampered away, and Severus turned away without another word. He reentered the compartment, handed Lily her pasties and munched away at his own sweets, putting the incident with Potter out of his mind.

As the train pulled into the station, Severus suddenly became very nervous. He hadn't seen his mother in decades, much less without a husband. How would she be fairing? Would she be a complete mess or glowing with life now that the reason for her abuse was gone? He pulled his trunk off the train and anxiously searched the crowd for his mother. He _needed_ to see her. At last Lily pointed her out to him, she was standing near the sign that read platform 10. He rushed towards her, knocking several people aside in his haste and banging into them with his ridiculously heavy trunk, coming to a halt directly in front of her.

She looked simply wonderful. Her dark hair flowed down her back in slight waves, and was not at all dull and lifeless as he remembered it, but smooth and silky looking. She was extremely thin, and had dark circles under her eyes, but they sparkled with warmth when they met Severus's.

"Oh Severus, I missed you," she said softly, pulling him into a tight hug and causing him to drop his school trunk. He stood still for a moment, and then hugged her back fiercely, fighting back an odd lump in his throat and an overwhelming surge of emotion that sprung up in his chest. Eileen pulled back after a long moment and held him at arms length, smiling at her son.

"It's wonderful to see you again Severus, it's been a hard couple of months."

"Yes it has," he agreed, still drinking in the sight of his mother.

"Well, why don't you say goodbye to your friends and we can go home?" she suggested, looking past him where Remus, Lily, Peter and Lyra were waiting to say goodbye to him.

Severus walked hurriedly back to his friends. He hugged Lyra goodbye, slapped Remus on the back and shook hands with Peter.

"Don't forget to write everyone," he said to the group at large.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Remus said happily, before waltzing over to his parents to leave the station.

"Of course we're going to write, Severus, just don't forget to write back!" Lyra said, waving goodbye as she turned towards the bustling crowd of people to find her own parents.

"I'll see you later then Sev," Lily told Severus, pulling him into a bone crushing hug. He hugged her back, and twirled her around again before setting her down, her soft giggles echoing in his ear. He turned away from Lily and walked back to his mother, ready to start building his new home.

Hope you liked it! It's longer than the other chapters; I wanted to give you guys a nice chapter since it's been awhile since my last update. Review please, and feel free to leave any comments or questions! One other thing, I don't want anyone thinking I don't like Dumbledore. He is one of my favorite characters and I love him. I truly believe that he loved harry, and became the silly but caring headmaster we all know. No Dumbledore bashing here, but he's going to be a complex character and Severus's perception of him will color my writing of him.

Review please!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter, that honor is all JK Rowling's.

Thanks to: DesirePassion, KraZiiePyrozHavemorefun, LillieGhoul, and mysteryone for reviewing!

Eileen apparated Severus and herself home, and they landed in a small alleyway only a block or two from their house. She cast a feather light charm onto Severus's school trunk to make it easier to carry, and they set off at a brisk pace towards Spinner's End. After walking for a few minutes Severus caught sight of the home that held so many horrible memories for him. It looked almost the same way he remembered it, run down and dirty. However the knowledge that Tobias wasn't waiting inside to give him a beating made the house seem much less forbidding.

"I haven't been able to spruce the place up very much, I've been so busy with trying to find a job and the…divorce," Eileen apologized, averting her eyes to ground. "I was hoping now that you're home you could help me."

Severus suddenly felt a strong surge of protectiveness towards his mother. He realized she must have struggled deeply when she kicked his father out and was still a little unsure of herself. She was floundering and needed someone help her get back on her feet. Severus decided in that moment to be that person.

"Anything you need, mum, just let me know," he said sincerely. She smiled at him and led her son up the front path, unlocking the door with a whispered alohamora. The door unlocked, but took a moment of rattling to do so. Severus frowned at this, but made his way into the house without comment. Was she having trouble with her magic?

"Mum is everything alright?" he asked cautiously, not wanting to upset her. "You haven't done magic in so long…"

"It's fine," she said reassuringly. "It's just taking awhile for my magic to come back to me after all these years, but every time I perform a spell it gets stronger. I'll be back to my normal level within a few weeks I believe." She smiled brilliantly at the thought, and bustled over to levitate his trunk up the stairs and out of sight, presumably into his room.

"Now go unpack while I get together some dinner."

Nodding, Severus strode upstairs and followed his trunk to his old room. The door opened with a faint creak, and he wrinkled his nose at the unpleasant sight before him. His bed was small, and the sheets were a plain green color that matched the thin curtains resting in front of a window opposite it. The floor was wooden, with a small carpet covered with holes resting in front of the door like an ugly welcome mat. There was a dresser and mirror in the corner next to a closet, which he rarely used for clothing.

Severus walked cautiously over to his closet, turned the handle and walked inside. It was bare except for several dull brown shoes and shirts hanging feebly on their hooks, but he wasn't interested in them. Severus carefully measured out four steps to the right of the shoes, and crouched down to the ground. He stared at the floorboards for a moment before ripping one up and gazing into the hole inside. Staring back at him was a collection of dark artifacts he had gathered as a child before leaving for his first year. There were several dark art spellbooks that reeked of dust and neglect, and a several rare stones he had come across glittering in a garbage bin at the edge of Diagon alley, said to be key ingredients in dark potions. He gathered all of these up and laid them aside, before reaching his arm down further and pulling out a small bundle of cloth, with a mysterious object ratting inside. Severus tenderly unwrapped it, and let out a small sigh of relief when he saw that it was indeed still there. Lying in his hands was a magnificent necklace, made with a sparkling silver chain with a dazzling emerald dangling at the end, and set in pure gold. It seemed to catch the light even in the darkened closet and reflect little lights on the walls. The color of the emerald exactly matched Lily's eyes, and there were few things he treasured more than this necklace. It was a family heirloom, the only one he had of the Prince family, and Severus recalled the time his mother had given it to him…

"_Wake up Severus," a voice to his left told him. A ten year old Severus opened his sleepy eyes to see his mum, fully dressed, shaking his shoulder gently. _

"_We have something to do today, get dressed quickly before your father gets up," she told him hurriedly. _

_Confused, but delighted to be leaving the house for the day, Severus sprung out of the bed and quickly dressed himself in the meager light of dawn before leaving with his mother. She looked up and down the street before taking his hand and disapperating. Severus had only done side-along-apparition once before and the experience still made him dizzy and feeling faint when they popped into existence inside the Leaky Cauldron. His mum strode quickly to the door, tapped the brick, and ushered him into Diagon alley. Severus had only been here once before and was drinking in the sight of the dozens of witches and wizards shopping in the street, and the wonderful things set up for sale. His mother pulled him along impatiently, and they set off down the road towards Gringotts where a goblin bowed them in. His mum approached the counter and talked to a free goblin in hushed tones, so that Severus couldn't overhear. The goblin, after a moment of whispering, nodded sharply and leaped off his stool, escorting them to the carts. Severus gave the cart a reproachful look before stepping in, he hated the Gringotts carts. One wild ride later that left Severus with wobbly legs, and looked up to see that they arrived at vault 512._

_Eileen hastily got out of the cart and strode over to the vault door with the goblin. He took out a small golden key and unlocked it. Green smoke billowed out from its depths, and Severus leaned forward excitedly, wondering what was inside. To his disappointment there was only a small pile of the wizarding money his mother had shown him a few times and several small cloth bundles. _

_His mum started forward and, ignoring the money, made directly for one of the oddly shaped bundles. She picked it up tenderly, almost lovingly, and called Severus into the vault. Walking past the goblin, who was standing guard outside, Severus joined his mother. _

"_This is for you Severus," she said smiling at him. Severus was startled; his mother almost never smiled, or gave him any presents for that matter. "It's one of my most precious possessions, but I want you to have it."_

_She carefully pulled the grey cloth aside to reveal a brilliant necklace, with an elegant emerald resting at the end of a silver chain. Severus's eyes grew to the size of saucers as he looked at it. _

"_You want… m-me to have it?" he asked tentatively, afraid she would refuse. _

"_Yes," she beamed. "It is a Prince family heirloom, one passed down for generations. Never part from Severus, except to give it to someone very special."_

_She held the necklace out him and he took it, clutching it close to him all the way home before stashing it under the floorboard of his closet. _

Severus sighed again. He knew exactly who he wanted to have that necklace, but it would simply have to wait. It would be inappropriate at this time to give it to Lily. Severus put the heirloom carefully back into its hiding place, and cast several protective spells around it to ensure no one except him would ever find it. He then turned his attention to the books and gems. He glared at them with unsuppressed hate. Before he thought the dark arts would give him power and prestige, help him become someone, anyone but who he was; a poor, abused boy with no future. He had been wrong, they only ever brought him suffering and heartbreak, and he had absolutely no desire ever to become the person he once aspired to be. These things were a testament to that, and needed to go.

"Incendio," he whispered, pointing that the books. Immediately they caught fire and he watched as they burnt away to nothing but a pile of ashes. He left the room after banishing the ashes without a backward glance.

At around six o clock his mother called him down for dinner, and he descended the stairs into the kitchen. It was a small room, with a stove, counter, a few cabinets and a table and chairs. A old fridge stood in the corner looking like it was about to topple over. He noticed, however, that his mother had added bright yellow curtains to the window over the sink. The delicious aroma of pork chops and mashed potatoes filled the air, Severus's favorite food. He sat down at the table, happy that his mother had made such an effort to welcome him home.

Eileen laughed at the look on Severus's face saying, "Go ahead and dig in. I made your favorites."

Severus needed no invitation as he scooped potatoes onto his plate and his mother's. After picking out the best pork chop he shoveled the food into his mouth, realizing he was famished. They ate in silence for a few minutes, and Severus savored the moment; Dinner with his mother, with no Tobias to spill beer all over the table or insult anyone. After a minute, however, he spoke:

"So mum, how have you been?" he asked concernedly. "Tobias hasn't tried to come back has he?" That was Severus's worst fear at the moment, that his father would try to come back and terrorize their lives again.

"No," Eileen said firmly, looking up from her plate. "The muggle divorce was finalized a few days ago, and there is also a restraining order against him. He can't come within a mile of this house or any one of us. I set up a ward against him as well. He's never coming back." She seemed very relieved when she said this, and Severus was reassured. He knew his mum would do everything humanly possible to make sure he was gone, and if she was satisfied it wouldn't happen then so was he.

"That's great mum, but I also meant to ask how you're holding up during all of this."

Eileen reached across the table and took his hand. "I'm doing fine Severus, more than fine actually. I finally feel like myself again and I have you to thank." Severus looked confused, so she continued, "It was your letter saying you had been sorted into Gryffindor that gave me the courage to finally do it. I realized that if you could be brave, then so could I. You were different from the rest of our family, and somehow possessed the admirable qualities I lacked. The truth is you brought out a part of me that I had buried away, and now we're finally going to be okay again."

Severus was beyond words. _He_ has had been the cause of Tobias being kicked out? If he had known that all that was required to be rid of him was a show of bravery he would have done it in a heartbeat. Mentally he cursed his survival attitude, without it who knew what would have happened?

"Wow mum, I didn't know…" She just squeezed his hand again and ate another bite of her pork chops.

"I should tell you though, that things are going to be tough for awhile. I've been searching for a job in the wizarding world, but no one has been willing to hire me," she said with a slightly distressed voice. "I'm sure something will come up, but until then money will be very tight and I'll need your help around the house. I'm so sorry Severus, I know this isn't what you wanted to do for the summer…"

"It's alright mum," Severus interrupted. "I'd like nothing more than to help you build our new life." Eileen's eyes watered a little, and she nodded. They ate the rest of their meal and retired early, eager for an early start the next morning.

For the rest of the week Severus slaved away inside his house on Spinner's end, laboring to make it better fit for human habitation. Every day his mother left breakfast waiting for him on the table, usually some toast and a bit of porridge, and after eating he worked around the clock. He vacuumed the carpet, dusted the furniture, and aired out all the rooms to get rid of the horrible musty smell that pervaded the house. Severus scrubbed madly away at deep set stains on the floor and walls, and washed every blanket and sheet in the house. He even tackled the old couch in the living room with a needle and thread, repairing several holes it had acquired over the years. Many other appliances in the house needed repair as well, and with his father's old toolbox he managed to fix the clock in his mother's room, the leaky faucet in the kitchen, and the doorbell that hadn't worked since Severus was six. He couldn't help pressing it at least a dozen times, pleased that he had been able to fix the contraption. The work was therapeutic to him, it was as if by cleaning the house he was washing his memory clean of Tobias, and erasing him completely from their lives. Severus's efforts paid off tremendously, and soon the inside of the house was spotless, though a bit shabby, the kitchen gleamed, and the bedrooms upstairs no longer looked miserable, but warm and inviting.

While Severus worked tirelessly on Spinner's end, Eileen was pounding the pavement searching desperately for a job. She gazed around Diagon Alley on a Friday afternoon, wondering if there was a single place she hadn't tried yet. Since she had virtually disappeared from the wizarding world no one really remembered her old talent, though the name Prince rung a bell with many employers, but it was not enough for them to hire her. Eileen was beginning to despair when she came across a shop she had never seen before, squashed between Quality Qudditch supplies and Fortescue's ice cream parlor.

It was a tiny shop with a large window displaying many different sized bottles with various potions. Curious, she was drawn to the window and gazed at a tall, thin bottle containing what appeared to be Polyjuice potion. She was admiring the apparent perfection of it when a thin, middle aged man with wavy dark brown hair and large, clever blue eyes joined her.

"It's a wonderful potion, don't you think?" he asked her.

Eileen nodded, "It's brewed almost to perfection. Although the slight green tinge could indicate the maker allowed the lacewing flies to stew for an hour or two more than necessary."

"Oh really?" the gentleman said, scrutinizing the potion. "Why, it seems you are correct, how careless of him! What about this one?" he pointed to the one next to it, a small, roundish bottle containing a clear potion that looked like water.

"It's the Draught of Living Death, a powerful brew indeed. But you see how it's smoking slightly?" Eileen said, pointing out an almost indiscernible tendril of smoke rising from the bottle. "The brewer stirred counterclockwise six instead of seven times, now whoever drinks this will experience rather horrid dreams when it's consumed rather than the deep, dreamless sleep a correctly made draught will bring."

The man clapped his hands excitedly. "Oh, simply wonderful!" he cried, gesturing for her to follow him. "Do come inside ma'am." He turned and walked right into the tiny shop that Eileen now saw was called Pendle's Potions. Realizing he must be the owner, and brewer of the potions she just pointed out all the flaws of, she followed him inside feeling rather embarrassed.

"Mr. Pendle I apologize for what I said out there…" she began, only to be stopped by his enormous smile.

"Nonsense!" Mr. Pendle said excitedly. "I put those potions out there for a reason, to see if anyone would catch the imperfections and inform me of them. I'm somewhat unconventional that way."

Relieved she hadn't inadvertently insulted him, she asked, "But why do that Mr. Pendle? It seems…"

"Wesley, please. My first name is Wesley."

"Alright Wesley, why do such a thing? People might think your shop sells bad potions."

"Just an experiment, I'm afraid I'm quite prone to experimenting. Anyway, I've seen you around these past few days, and I do believe you're looking for a job?" Eileen nodded, suddenly hopeful.

"Well, you certainly proved to me you know your way around a potions lab. Opening this shop has been a dream of mine for a long time, but I need someone to help me run it. What do you say?"

Eileen could scarcely believe her luck, a job in potions, her very own passion? It was too good to be true. She was speechless for a good ten seconds before hastily saying yes.

"Excellent! Now your working hours will be eight to six, and duties will include making potions, working the counter, and helping me develop new ones. Is that agreeable to you?"

"Yes Mr. Pendle."

"_Wesley. _I insist on everyone calling me by my first name, Mr. Pendle sounds far too formal. Now I still don't know your name."

"Eileen Prince," she said, shaking his hand.

Wesley laughed and said, "Welcome aboard then Eileen!"

Severus was furious. He glared at the useless muggle contraption called a lawnmower, which he had been attempting to resurrect from the dead until a large amount of black smoke erupted from the inside and hit him in the face. Muttering to himself, and viciously cursing the fact he couldn't use magic, he marched into the house and splashed his face with water from the kitchen sink to get the dirt off. He peered through the yellow curtains back at the stupid machine, glaring at it. It just refused to turn on and he desperately needed to cut the lawn, which was dangerously overgrown. He had not worked his arse off for the last week for this stubborn piece of metal to get in the way. He stomped back outside into the fading afternoon sunlight, picked up a wrench, and kneeled over it. He was debating on whether it he should start taking it apart and look at it piece by piece when he heard a delightful sound, Lily calling his name.

Severus looked up from the lawnmower to see Lily's gorgeous form walking over to him from across the street, waving. He waved back, put down the wrench and jogged over to her.

"Lily!" he said happily, pulling her into a hug. "I'm sorry I haven't come to see you since we got back from Hogwarts, but…"

She put a finger on his lips to silence him. "It's alright Sev, I understand. What have you been up to?"

"Fixing up my house, and recently this piece of junk," he told her, gesturing at the lawnmower. Lily bounced over to it and inspected it with her dazzling green eyes.

"Have you tried putting more gas in it?" she asked. Severus was dumbfounded, how could he forget gas?

"Um…" he said sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. Lily raised her eyebrows at him.

"The incredibly intelligent and ingenious Severus Snape, top of his year at Hogwarts, can't even put gas into a lawnmower? How sad," she teased, her eyes twinkling. Severus scowled and sauntered over to the shed to retrieve it. Lily was waiting for him, and after pouring in a generous amount and screwing the cap back on he pulled the string to start the engine. It roared to life and he couldn't help but let out a small cheer, he had been afraid they would have to buy a new one.

"Let's go to our spot," Lily suggested, taking his hand and leading the way to the playground. Severus held her hand tightly, loving the way it fit perfectly into his own. There would come a time when little things like this would be less frequent and he savored the innocent display of affection. Her hand was soft and smooth and couldn't help holding onto it a bit longer when they finally reached their little clearing near the swings and she dropped it. He vowed that one day when they held hands they would be something other than best friends.

Severus and Lily lay down on the soft grass, and nestled into a cozy spot where they could see the clouds lazily drifting past through the leaves of the trees. They lay in a happy silence for while, enjoying each other's presence. This was one of his favorite things about his friendship with Lily, they didn't need to say anything, there no need for pointless words to fill the air. They could just be with each other feel completely at ease. Severus slipped an arm around Lily, pulling her closer, and she curled up next to him. He sighed in contentment, as long as he had Lily he had everything he needed.

"What does that cloud look like to you Sev?" Lily asked, pointing at a distant puffy cloud floating somewhere to their right.

"Like a giant mass of condensed water in the sky," he said, brushing a piece of fiery red hair behind her ear. He was much more interested in her than any silly clouds in the sky.

"Severus!"

"What? That's what they are," he said cheekily.

"Have some imagination," she said, scolding him.

"Very well, it looks like an extremely large hippogriff," he declared.

"Ohhh and that one looks just like a Cornish pixie!" she said happily, pointing at smaller, wispy cloud. Severus cocked his head, it did sort of look like a pixie.

"Well that one is almost certainly an enormous chocolate frog," he informed her.

"How? It looks more like Dumbledore's beard to me," she giggled. Severus chuckled at her. "And that one?"

"A mermaid from the black lake."

"How would you know what they look like? You've never seen one!" he remarked. "Unless you've gone on some swimming adventure I haven't heard about…"

Lily laughed lightly, "Of course not! I've just read about them in a book from the library. It has some pictures as well."

"Well they aren't very friendly so I suggest you steer clear of them." Severus frowned at the memory of the second task in the triwizard tournament. He had been partly responsible for putting the children into a deep sleep in preparation for the task, and hadn't liked it one bit. It was far too dangerous, but of course his objections had been overruled.

"I think it would be rather fascinating to meet one, if only I spoke mermish!" she exclaimed. Chuckling again at her, Severus mindlessly played with a piece of her hair. They laid there for hours, making silly shapes in the sky until night had fallen, and they parted for the night.

Hope you liked it! Only one more chapter I think for the summer then we'll going into their second year! Review please, any comments are welcome!


	10. Chapter 10

I'm really sorry for the month gap in-between chapters guys! ACTs and life kind of crept up on me. If there's ever such long gaps again feel free to yell at me in reviews. Anyway thank you to: Lon Wolfgood, Sandra, Sapphire Leo, and especially LillieGhoul, DesirePassion, KraziiePyrozHavemoreFun, Eclaire Stones for reviewing! Also some of you have pointed out that Severus used magic in the beginning of the chapter, then not to repair the lawnmower. My bad, I goofed. He is using magic over the summer, just had a slip up there. Sorry! One more thing, this was brought up by DesirePassion. In many fanfics we see Severus practically worship Lily which I find extremely annoying. If my writing is coming off that way, I apologize; it's not my intention at all. I see Severus's love for Lily as something deep and profound. He spent decades living in constant guilt, tortured by what he did and his grief. He finally has Lily again, and more than anything he's not going to let her get away this time. After spending years away from someone you love, I think finally seeing them again would cause you to get caught up in happiness too, especially in this case. Anyway, enough blabbing, enjoy the chapter!

Severus yawned and stretched before stumbling out of bed and pulling on a pair of slippers. Rubbing his eyes wearily, he trudged over to his dresser where a teetering stack of letters threatened to topple over in front of his mirror. They were from his friends, Peter, Lyra and Remus. It still seemed strange to call them that, even now that he was planning on staying at Lyra's country house for a week with the rest of them. It was wonderful to receive letters, and every time over the last month the family owl, Nyx, swooped in and drooped a piece of parchment on his lap he felt a wonderful thrill. He touched the pile gently, smiling at them before digging around to find Lyra's latest letter. He unrolled it and read:

_Dear Severus, _

_All is well here at home since I last wrote to you, but my younger brother Stephen simply won't leave me alone, just as I told you before. Yesterday he begged me to turn a teacup into a rat and I spent a good half hour explaining to him I would likely be arrested if I did. The plans are all settled for you and everyone else to come and stay, it won't be long now, just a few more days! You'll be sharing a room with Peter and Remus I'm afraid, so brace yourself. I've been told Peter snores horrifically. My mum wants to know what your favorite foods are so she can prepare them while you're here, and won't hush up about it so you might as well let me know. Anyway we all can't wait for you to come, so maybe you can think up a way to make time move faster? It shouldn't be too difficult for you!_

_See you soon,_

_Lyra_

Severus grinned at the letter and placed it back on the top of the pile. He swept out of his room, still in his pajamas, and went to the kitchen. Lying on the table was the usual breakfast his mother had left him before leaving for work, porridge and toast, complete with a preservation spell to keep it warm. This time, however, there was also a tall glass of pumpkin juice and a muffin. Severus munched on it, happy they finally had enough money with his mum working to afford small luxuries such as this. He chugged the pumpkin juice and was just starting to dig into the porridge when the doorbell rang. Grumbling about lost newspaper boys, he put on his best "I will kill you if you bother me again" face and whipped open the door, intent on scaring the wits out of the person who dared call at such an early hour.

"Uh, Sev are you ok? You look like you want to strangle someone," Lily said, perched on the top stair. Severus immediately relaxed and smiled broadly at her before remembering he was still in his pajamas.

"You're early! I'll just go upstairs and…change," he mumbled before running up the stairs.

Of course Lily arrived early, she always did. He mentally berated himself for not remembering, especially on the day they left for Lyra's house. He changed quickly into a pair of muggle jeans and a black t-shirt before waving his wand across the room, muttering "pack!" and everything he needed for the week long stay soared through the air at his command and into his old suitcase. Severus grabbed it and hastily reentered the living room where Lily had seated herself on the couch.

"You've done a great job Severus, the whole house looks so much better," she told him, gazing around the room.

"Thanks," he said, strolling over to the fireplace and tapping a brick exactly halfway up the left side. It melted away revealing a small black pouch tucked into the hiding place. It had been stashed here to prevent Tobias from discovering it. Severus scooped out a handful of floo powder from the pouch and handed some to Lily.

"Now remember, her address is 77 Coldwell Street. It's out in the country so if you come out into an apartment you've gone to the wrong place," Severus instructed her worriedly. Although it was the fastest way to travel other than apparition she had never done it before and was concerned she would pop out somewhere in Switzerland, which was known to happen to beginners.

"Relax Severus, I'll be fine. It can't possibly be too hard to get sucked up into a fireplace!" Lily told him, slightly annoyed. She stepped into the brick fireplace and gazed back out at Severus with a determined look on her face.

"Keep your elbows tucked in, do not panic and get out early, wait until you see it clearly in front of you, and make sure to mind your head…"

Lily rolled her eyes and threw down the floor powder, clearly shouting, "77 Coldwell Street!" before vanishing in a burst of green flames.

Severus quickly grabbed his suitcase and hurried into the fireplace, shouting out the address and disappearing in an explosion of flames. He was sucked into the fireplace, and saw snatches of dozens of rooms, spinning and spinning until he felt slightly sick, before it slowed down and he saw Lily's face peering at him. When he saw her he stepped dignifiedly from the fireplace into Lyra's home.

He found himself in a large room, painted a pale blue with a cozy-looking cream colored couch resting in front of a large window, giving him a lovely view of sparkling lake surrounded by thick woods and a few far flung fields. There was a mahogany coffee table in front of the couch with an elegant dark green vase containing a small bouquet of sunflowers, which a very happy looking Lyra seemed to have just placed there.

Severus smiled at the sight of her, opening his mouth to greet her when Lyra threw herself at him and pulled him into a hug. Severus dropped his suitcase, but gently hugged her back.

"I'm so glad to see you!" she exclaimed, pulling away and almost jumping up and down in excitement. "My mum had me cleaning almost the whole day yesterday to get ready for you all to come, but it was worth it. Stephen can finally stop pestering me now that I have company over."

Severus snorted, how typical of small children to be annoying brats. Even in the muggle world they were an irritating bunch of tiny people who took pleasure in asking incessant questions.

"Then again I could always just ask Severus to look at him the wrong way and he'll never bother me again," Lyra said, her eyes bright with mirth.

Severus nodded his approval.

Lily and Lyra giggled as the fireplace lit up again and spat out an unfortunate heap onto the hard floor. The girls only laughed harder as the heap swore and righted itself, turning to face them.

"Ugh, I don't know why I couldn't just fly to your house Lyra, we don't live that far apart," moaned Peter, rubbing his head where it hit the floor.

"Because people could have seen you! Besides, my neighbors are nosy old people and I wouldn't put it past them to stare at my door all day, waiting to yell at me for crossing the street the wrong way."

"Oh, am I the last to arrive?" a voice called out. Remus gracefully stepped out of the fireplace, swatting soot off his clothes and onto the floor.

"Yes, but no matter at least you're here!" squealed Lyra. "Come on out this way everyone, I want you to meet my family!" She led them out of the living room, through a homey looking kitchen, and onto a patio in the rear of the house. White chairs and a round table stood in the center of it, with three people seated around it.

Lyra walked up to the first one, a tall blonde woman with long locks exactly like Lyra's. She had light grey eyes and had a warm smile on her face. She was wearing a long blue dress and black heels while reading a muggle magazine, which she set aside at the sight of them.

"This is my mum…" Lyra began.

"Please, call me Michelle," she told the four children.

"And that's my dad Henry," Lyra continued, pointing at a middle aged man with her dark chestnut hair, but flecked with grey and blue eyes who was reclining in his seat. "Oh and that's my little brother Stephen," she mentioned, gesturing at a small boy around seven. He had dark brown hair like his father, but his mum's grey eyes and was bouncing up and down in his seat in excitement.

"You guys must be Lyra's wizard friends!" he shouted delightedly. "Can you do any magic? Is it hard? Is it easy? Can you show me how to become invisible, or run really fast, or fly? Can wizards fly?" Severus got the sense he would have gone on much longer if his sister hadn't clamped her hand over his mouth.

"He is also a major pain in the arse," she added, but ruffled his hair affectionately, which the said pain the arse did not appreciate very much.

"Well, why don't you all settle into your rooms and we can have dinner?" Michelle intervened before Stephen could retaliate.

"That sounds great," Lily said. Lyra led them once again through her house, up a flight of stairs onto the second floor. She pointed at a wooden door halfway down the hall.

"Remus, Severus and Peter, that will be your room," she informed them. "Lily will be bunking with me in my room, which is the one directly across from it." Severus nodded and opened the door, revealing a small room painted a very dark red. There was a tiny window on the wall across from the door revealing a small portion of the lake, and a white closet door on the right hand side. Three small beds with identical dark green bedspreads made the room a little cramped, but not overbearingly so.

Severus immediately claimed the bed directly under the window so he could have a view, leaving Remus and Peter to jump for the one not squished into the corner. Remus shoved Peter out of the way, and he toppled onto the floor for the second time that day while Remus hopped onto the bed triumphantly.

"Victory!" he cheered, pumping his first in the air.

Peter grumbled and threw his bag onto the corner bed. Severus smirked and lounged across his own, marveling at how much a soft, comfy mattress did for one's mood.

"Well I think this is going to be a fun week!" Remus proclaimed.

"That lake looks amazing, I wonder if Lyra has a boat? I would love to sail on it," Peter said longingly.

"We can ask her later, I'm sure she does if she lives about 20 feet next to one," Severus said sarcastically, stretching his limbs. Remus, meanwhile, began unpacking his clothes and putting them into the closet.

"Well, er, yes I guess you're right," Peter said sheepishly, scratching his head.

Severus turned his attention to Remus, who was putting a few faded T-shirts onto hangers in the closet. He inwardly counted back several days and realized that the young werewolf had just dealt with a full moon four days ago. He must have worked hard to appear as normal as possible for this visit. Severus studied his face closely and noticed three long cuts on his neck that were almost healed. He felt a pang his in chest for Remus, and wondered yet again if there was anything he could do for him, short of giving him wolfsbane. Perhaps he should tell him that he knew of his affliction. Maybe Remus could get some comfort knowing that one of friends knew and accepted him for what he was. After all, Severus reflected, the marauders would never discover his secret now. What would happen to Remus if someone else found out first and rejected him?

Severus was troubled by this thought the rest of the day. Although the steak and kidney pie Michelle made for dinner was absolutely delightful, he didn't enjoy it as much he would have. Severus even became annoyed at himself, since when did he care for others well-being? Especially Remus's, who had almost killed him before? He instantly berated himself at the thought. He accepted long ago that Remus had no part in that idiotic plan of Potter's. He gazed at Remus over the dinner table and felt surprised at how much he had grown to care for him. He was a good person, and didn't deserve to suffer like he did. A better man than himself, certainly. Remus had every chance to succumb to the horrific prejudice of others, and become the monster many believed him to be. Instead he bore his burden with humility, and even used it to try and help the Order of the Phoenix, and not join his fellow werewolves who sided Voldemort because of what he promised them. Severus went to bed still troubled, but soon fell into an uneasy sleep.

Lyra and Lily, meanwhile, were wide awake even when the clock reached midnight. Since Lily came from a muggle home as well, they decided to have a full-blown girl's night.

"Do you think everyone's asleep yet?" Lily asked Lyra, pressing her ear against the door. Lyra paused for a moment, and they both heard a deafening snore come from her parent's room. They giggled and tiptoed down the stairs and into the kitchen. The plan was to bake chocolate chip cookies in secret, and hide them away so the boys wouldn't eat them all.

"Okay, can you get a big and small bowl down from that cabinet?" whispered Lyra, pointing at one above Lily's head. She nodded, and pulled a chair over from the kitchen table. Unfortunately as she dragged it, it made a loud screeching noise. Lyra winced and gave her a look.

"Sorry," she mouthed at her and picked it up instead. She got searched through the cabinet until she found a large, steel bowl, as well as a smaller one and climbed down, placing it on the counter. Lyra, meanwhile, rummaged through her pantry and returned carrying a large bag of flour, a small container of baking soda, the salt shaker, a stick of butter, sugar, vanilla extract, a package of eggs and an enormous bag of chocolate chips all balanced on top of one another.

"I am amazed you carried all of that stuff over by yourself," Lily remarked.

"One of my many talents," Lyra grinned, pulling her long curls into a ponytail. "Alright, first we mix the flour, baking soda, and salt together in the small bowl."

Lily measured out the ingredients and started mixing while Lyra beat the butter, sugar, and vanilla extract together in the large steel bowl.

"Oh my gosh, this is difficult!" Lyra grumbled. "I wish we had an electric mixer!"

Lily giggled as Lyra pounded up chunks of butter with a wooden spoon. "What are you laughing at? Maybe I should make you do it!" she said jokingly.

"Oh no, you look like you're doing a great job all by yourself," Lily said. Eventually the mixture was finished and they cracked the eggs in and gradually added the other mixture as well as a ridiculous amount of chocolate chips, until it was ready to bake.

"Here," Lyra gave her friend a large spoon and they scooped out the cookie dough onto a pan. They filled it up, but still had a little extra.

"Yum, now we get to eat the rest!" Lyra said excitedly, dipping her finger into the bowl. She popped the cookie dough into her mouth and smiled widely.

"Well, well, well, _someone_ is being sneaky tonight," a voice said from the doorway. The two girls whipped around and saw Remus and Severus standing there, looking very amused.

"Aw man, now they're going to eat them all!" Lily pouted.

"I must say I'm hurt that you weren't going to share any of those delicious looking cookies with us," Remus told them sadly.

"I must agree," Severus added, "I am most disappointed in you two."

"Oh, fine, you can have some," Lyra said. They both moved forward eagerly, but she pointed the spoon threateningly at them. "But if you pig out and leave only a few for me and Lily I will not hesitate to sneak into your room at night do some very… unpleasant things."

Severus and Remus looked at each other, slightly afraid, and agreed they would split the amount of cookies evenly.

"But what about Peter?" asked Lily.

"Well… he doesn't need to know…" Remus said slowly. Lily smacked him upside the head.

"Hey! That hurt!" he retorted.

"Good, it was supposed to!" she said. "We'll save some for Peter to have tomorrow."

Lyra slid the pan into the oven and they anxiously settled down to wait fifteen minutes for them to bake.

"So Lyra, you definitely have a boat right?" asked Severus, leaning against the counter.

"Yeah, a sailboat. I live next to a lake Severus, why wouldn't I have one?"

"Peter was wondering about it before, but never asked. He seemed very excited to go sailing so I thought I'd ask for him."

"Oh, well then I'll take you guys out tomorrow. It's a lot of fun, and we can go swimming as well."

Just then the oven beeped loudly and Remus all but pounced on the oven door, pulling out the pan. They all breathed in the heavenly smell of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies, and split them up, four per person. The children and Severus happily munched on them until only crumbs were remaining, and Peter's cookies.

Severus stared at them longingly, it had been so long since he'd let himself go enough to eat something like chocolate chip cookies, and secretly wanted more. The others had begun tip toeing back up the stairs, so Severus quickly swiped them and stuffed them into his pocket. When they all had whispered goodnight and settled back into bed at around two in the morning, Severus pulled them out and wolfed them down.

Sorry Peter, he thought, you _did_ fall asleep again when we tried to wake you. He quickly fell into a much more peaceful sleep than he had before, awaiting the next day he would spend with his friends and Lily.

Review, review, review please! And I'm sorry again for the long gap!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter.

Thanks to: Michelle, Professor Radar, DesirePassion, LillieGhoul, flame55, Kate Evesden, Estringe, and Eclaire Stones for reviewing!

Special thanks to Ranma's girl1 for her excellent advice! Also to Kate Evesden, who asked if the story will go on after 5th year, as of now I plan on ending THIS story at the end of 5th year. I will however write a sequel to this story that spans 6th year and beyond through the war, especially if enough people are interested. But let's finish this one first! Now on to the next chapter…

Severus woke the next morning feeling surprisingly refreshed. He sat up, rubbed his eyes, and took in the sleeping forms of his friends. He turned and gazed out the window next to his bed and could just see the tip of the sun rising over the horizon, casting a beautiful glow over the countryside. Orange, blue, and pink all burst from the tiny sliver to create a wonderful sunrise. Severus smiled at the sight, and pulled his warm, cozy blankets around him. Punching his pillow into a more comfortable shape, he decided to get another hour of sleep in before breakfast when he glimpsed a flash of copper hair from outside on the patio. He scrambled to the windowpane and saw Lily, wrapped in a fluffy crimson robe, and settling into a patio chair with a cup of steaming tea.

Severus put a pair of slippers and silently opened the door, making his way down the creaking stairs and onto to the patio. Lily was sipping her tea thoughtfully, her back turned to him, with her long cooper hair glowing in the soft light. Severus padded his way over to her, wondering how someone could be so breathtakingly beautiful.

"Good morning Lily," he said softly. She jumped, and almost dropped her mug.

"Goodness, Sev, you gave me a fright! I thought no one else was awake," she said, blushing.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you," he said, slipping into the chair next to her, shifting it so he could talk to her more comfortably.

"It's okay. Did you sleep alright?"

"Yes, it was surprisingly nice despite the thunderous snores bursting from a certain blue eyed boy."

"Try to be nice, Sev, you already ate his cookies from last night," she said scoldingly. Severus shifted guiltily in his seat.

"I meant to make it up to him," he asserted.

"Really? How so?" she asked cheekily. Severus pulled out a package of Pepper imps and placed them on the table in front of her.

"My mum got these from Diagon Alley for me. Her boss, Mr. Pendle, was giving them away. Seems only right to give them to Peter now."

Lily smiled radiantly at him. "He's going to have fun with those! Don't they allow you to breathe fire?"

"Indeed they do. Let's hope he doesn't burn himself." She swatted at him.

"Have a little more faith in Peter! He's quite smart you know, he just lacks confidence."

"Believe me I know," he said, remembering their tutoring sessions from last year. "So, anyway, what has you up so early? The crack of dawn isn't exactly an ideal time to be awake."

She frowned, and stared at the ground. "It's nothing really…"

"Lily, you can tell me anything. What's wrong?" he asked, extremely concerned. It wasn't like Lily to be so upset, her lower lip was trembling and her eyes were misting over. He reached across the table, took her small hand into his, and gently lifted her chin up, so her brilliant green eyes met his. "What's wrong?" he asked again worriedly.

"It's only Petunia. I thought that by the time I came home from school she might have gotten over me being a witch, but nothing's changed." A rouge tear rolled down her cheek and she brushed it away with the sleeve of her robe. "I miss my sister Severus. I miss all those times we would play together, and tell each other secrets. I miss how we would laugh together, and say that we loved each other. She hasn't said that since I got back. Not once. I don't think she loves me anymore! I'm just a freakish girl who lives in the room down the hall to her now! Petunia hasn't said one nice thing to me since I came home from Hogwarts and every time I try she slams the door my face!"

"Lily, you are not a freak," he told her forcefully. "You are an amazing, and talented person, and Petunia is only jealous that she doesn't have your abilities. She wants to be as special as you, but that is impossible, so she's lashing out at you. I don't know if she'll ever be the sister to you she once was, but please know that you did nothing, I repeat, nothing to deserve this kind of treatment."

Lily smiled weakly at him. Severus opened up his arms and Lily hugged him tightly, burying her face in his chest. "Thank you Sev," she whispered.

"Anytime you need me, Lils, I'll be here. Always," he said earnestly.

Remus woke up to the sounds of laughter. He groaned and literally rolled out of bed, landing with a thud on the floor of the bedroom. He moaned and sat straight up, rubbing his shoulder where it hit the floor. "Pete, wake up," he grunted, throwing a pillow at the tangle of blankets that was Peter.

"Oof!" Peter sat up and wearily rubbed his eyes. "That hit me right in the nose, how can you have such good aim?" he asked, annoyed.

"Just one of my many talents," Remus smirked, unknowingly echoing Lyra from last night. "I'm going to wake up Lyra, be right back, and don't fall asleep again!" Peter nodded and flopped back onto his mattress. Shaking his head, Remus opened the door and ventured into the hallway, stopping at Lyra's door. Wondering what her room would be like, he knocked on the door and walked in. The walls were painted a light shade of lilac, and all the furniture was white. An open closet overflowing with clothes stood on the right wall, and a dresser with a large standing mirror was directly across him. On the left was her bed, with a sleeping Lyra inside it, and various Gryffindor banners were draped across the wall over it. 

Remus waltzed over to her, and went over to shake her shoulder. He was just reaching out, when she suddenly jumped up and tackled him to the floor.

"Hey!" he yelled out in protest.

"Sorry, it was too good of an opportunity," she said sneakily.

"Yeah, yeah, just help me up," he said grumpily. She held out her hand and helped him to his feet. "Well, I'm certainly awake now."

"Good, because we're going out on the lake today!" she exclaimed, her eyes sparkling. After everyone gathered together for a hasty breakfast they put on their bathing suits and trooped over to the boathouse to board the Miller's sailboat. It was a marvelous boat, with huge, white sails, and a cabin below with couches and a few tables to relax in while out on the water.

Severus, Lily, Remus, Peter, and Lyra were lazing around on deck when Severus suddenly threw a small package at Peter. He caught it and looked at Severus quizzically.

"I may have eaten something that belonged to you, so this is me making it up to you," he explained. Shrugging, Peter looked down at the package and grinned.

"Pepper imps!" he shouted out excitedly. "I love these!" He ripped it open and popped a handful of them into his mouth.

"Err Peter, you better watch out, you don't want to eat too many at once," Lyra warned him as he continued to eat them enthusiastically."

"Don't worry, I know. Watch this!" he began to smoke profusely at the mouth and ears, and with one last grin at the rest of their uneasy faces, took a deep breath and blew out an enormous pillar of flame. They all jumped back, startled, but laughed it off and applauded.

"Thank you, thank you," Peter said happily, taking a bow. "There's more!" He ate another few pepper imps and after chewing thoughtfully for a moment, burped, and out flew a burst of green fire which swirled around for a moment before taking the shape of a lion's head and vanishing in a puff of smoke.

"Wow Peter, that's amazing, how did you do that?" Lily asked admiringly.

Peter turned pink at her praise. "My dad taught me how. He's quite good at doing things like that. He says that all you ever need is a little imagination and determination."

"Blimey Peter, can you do anymore?" Remus asked. With the encouragement of Lyra, Remus, and Severus, Peter did a few more tricks with the fire, which included making it swirl into different shapes and come out his ears instead of his mouth, all to a wonderful round of applause.

At around noon, when the sun was beating down on them, they decided to go swimming. Lyra immediately did a cannonball off the deck, pulling an unsuspecting Peter down with her. He came up sputtering and she playfully splashed him with water. The two began chasing each other through the water, laughing hysterically. Remus, not one to be left out, jumped overboard and joined the fun.

Lily and Severus dived after him and joined the water fight. Severus and Remus ganged up on Lyra, splashing her over and over again.

"I need backup!" she yelled, and Lily jumped onto Remus's back and pulled him underwater.

"Nooooo!" he screamed as he was dragged under, until only bubbles remained. Severus, now alone in his attack, gulped and retreated to the boat.

"Oh no you don't!" Lyra said, tackling him. He easily turned and caught her mid jump, scooping her up and throwing her five feet away. Remus and Lily emerged nearby giggling madly, and turned on Severus.

"Traitor!" Severus yelled accusingly at Remus, who dove under water and yanked him down by his ankles. Severus kicked him off and splashed him in the face, and Remus retaliated by squirting water out of his mouth at him.

"That's disgusting!" Severus hollered. Remus just smiled evilly and swam away. Severus suddenly felt an enormous amount of water splash on his head, and he looked up, where Lyra had dumped a bucket of water onto his head from the boat.

"Now that's just cheating," he said indignantly.

"Well I had to have the last word," she said gleefully. "It's time for lunch!"

At the word lunch, Lily, Peter, and Remus abandoned the fight and climbed back onto the sailboat. The group of friends munched on sandwiches and chips and talked away to their hearts content, enjoying each other's company. They sailed back to shore late in the evening, and collapsed into bed exhausted, but happy.

The rest of the week was spent exploring the countryside around Lyra's home. For days they wandered the woods and fields, and it was their playground. They played games and invented new ones, and got lost a number of times, only to return late in the day when one of them had climbed an exceptionally tall tree to determine which direction the house was in. The last day of their visit came, and Lyra suggested one last excursion into a nearby field for a bonfire. They packed a good amount of wood from the woodpile, some matches, a gigantic bag of marshmallows, and set off with Stephen in tow.

They walked a good distance away, chatting amongst themselves before finding a good spot within a mile from the house.

"Okay, here we go," Lyra said, stacking the wood together and striking a match. Soon a cheery fire was blazing away and the friends had settled around it.

"I don't suppose I'll see any of you before September?" Lyra asked the group at large rather miserably.

"I don't think so, but don't worry, we can write to each other," Remus assured her, although he also looked gloomy.

"Hey, no long faces guys. The summer's almost over anyway. Only a few more weeks and we'll be at Hogwarts again!" Lily said, trying to cheer everyone up. "We'll be back at the castle with all its moving staircases, ghosts, and feasts. I for one am very excited for our second year."

"Your right, it's going to be amazing. I can't wait for classes to start!" Remus said, perking up.

"Nerd," coughed Peter. Remus threw a marshmallow at him. Peter picked it up and popped it in his mouth.

"You're not going to breathe fire again are you?" Severus asked lightheartedly. Peter just grinned mischievously. Looking suspiciously at him, Lyra scooted a few inches away towards Severus.

"At least you all get to go, it sounds so cool!" Stephen said wistfully picking at the grass, "But I'm not magical like you Lyra, just normal."

"Hey there's nothing wrong with that," she said to him encouragingly. "You're going to do great things Stephen, and you don't need magic to do them."

He smiled at his sister, and reached for another marshmallow. Severus, meanwhile, was spearing one at the end of a stick and roasting it in the fire. He pulled it out while it was on fire and blew on it gently to put it out before munching on it.

"You have one gigantic sweet tooth Severus," Peter said, watching him eat it enthusiastically. Severus just shrugged and speared three marshmallows on his stick at once.

Soon the fire burned down to a dull orange glow, and they all laid out on the grass in a circle to stargaze.

"Look, there's Orion, the hunter!" Remus called out, pointing up to it in the dark sky.

"And there's Leo!" Peter said to Lyra, "According to legend, it had an impenetrable skin, but Hercules was able to kill it with his bare hands."

"Well, good for Hercules for thinking outside the box!" she said, amused.

"Hey guys, I hate to break this up but we should probably be getting back home. It's getting really dark out," Stephen said.

"It's always a bad sign when he's the voice of reason," Lyra said, "but he's right. Time to go everyone." They all sat up and stumbled through the dark back to the house.

The next morning Lyra hugged them all goodbye, and waved as one by one they stepped through the fireplace and disappeared back home. Severus and Lily were the last to leave.

"Goodbye Lily, I'll see you on the express. Don't forget to write!" she said, letting go of her reluctantly.

"And you too Severus!" she hugged him tightly. "I fully expect at least a few more letters before the term starts."

"No need to worry Lyra, I'll tell you about every waking moment of my life if you want me too," he said teasingly. With that Severus and Lily stepped into the fireplace and disappeared in a burst of green flame.

When Severus was thrown back into his living room, he certainly didn't expect the sight he beheld there. Albus Dumbledore was nonchalantly sipping a cup of tea on his couch.

"Severus, you're back!" Eileen said brightly, rushing over to embrace him. He hugged her back, but the moment was ruined by Dumbledore's unexpected presence.

"The headmaster was jus stopping by to have a few words with me about school before the term starts," she told him.

"That's wonderful," Severus said in a neutral tone. "I need to walk Lily out, I'll be back in a moment." He quickly took motioned to her, and she followed him outside to his front steps.

"This is a little strange, I've never heard of the headmaster going to student's houses before. Do you think this is a good thing?" Lily asked curiously.

"I'm positive it is not," Severus said grimly. "I'll tell you about it when it's over, goodbye Lily." She said farewell, and Severus checked his occlumency shields before stepping back into the house.

"Have a seat Severus," his mother said, motioning towards the armchair. "Would you like a cup?"

"No thank you," he said politely, keeping his eyes on Dumbledore who was buttering a crumpet.

"Now, I believe it's time for the more illuminating part of our chat Eileen," Dumbledore said kindly. "I have told your mother about the wonderful progress you're making at Hogwarts, and of your advanced studies."

"Something I had not been told," Eileen said, pointedly looking at her son. 

"I apologize mother, I should have told you. It honestly just slipped from my mind with everything that has been going on since I arrived home."

"It's quite alright, and do believe Dumbledore has something to tell you."

"Ah yes, to put it simply Severus you have performed well with your accelerated workload, and I think we should continue the arrangement into this year, as well as the rest of your school career at Hogwarts. If the situation changes at all, then we will re-evaluate when the time comes. Is this agreeable to you?"

"Of course Professor," Severus answered coolly.

"Marvelous! However, if there are any problems at all Severus, I want you to inform me immediately. You are a brilliant boy, and I want you to feel comfortable in this arrangement,"

"I will, sir."

"Excellent. I will take my leave then," Dumbledore said, standing up.

"You won't stay for lunch headmaster?" Eileen asked, a little disappointed. Severus prayed he would refuse.

"I'm afraid I cannot. I promised the house elves I would dine at the castle today, they are preparing something special for the staff. It was a pleasure, Eileen. Goodnight!"

He vanished with a slight pop as he apparated. Severus let out a sigh of relief.

"Well, mister, care to explain why you didn't inform me of this development in your education?" Eileen asked, glaring at Severus.

"I really did forget, it seemed unimportant," he responded uncomfortably.

"Your education is _always_ important Severus. Now if have to hear another thing like this from anyone but you I will be very disappointed. You have a gift, honey, and I don't want you to squander it."

"Trust me, I won't," Severus said.

"Alright then, go on and unpack. Your school letter arrived yesterday morning so I picked everything up for you on my way home from work." She gestured at a small pile of packages at the foot of the stairs.

"Thank you," Severus said appreciatively.

"Yes, well I have to go now. Wesley wants to open the shop early today," She picked up her wand from the coffee table and proceeded towards the door.

"Wesley?" Severus asked, alarmed. "Who on earth is Wesley?"

Eileen let out a laugh. "Just my boss, see you at dinner Severus," she kissed the top of his head and closed the door behind her. Severus groaned and threw himself on the coach, rubbing his head. Just one more thing to worry about, he thought exasperatedly.

Hope you liked it! Please review!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter

Thanks to: Eclaire Stones, flame55, DesirePassion, and Estringe for reviewing! You are all amazing!

Somehow, no matter what corner of the room Severus dragged his bed into, the sun always managed to announce its unwelcome presence the moment it slid over the horizon by poking him squarely in the eyes. Today was no different. Severus groaned and rolled over, pulling his blanket over his head. He immediately became engulfed in a warm, dark tent and he sighed. He deserved a bit of a lie in didn't he?

"Severus! Are you still sleeping? In the name of Merlin, you need to get up at once!"

Apparently not.

Severus tunneled deeper into his blanket tent. Unfortunately at that moment it was ripped from his hands.

"Didn't you always teach me it was rude to grab?" Severus asked his mother grumpily.

"Now, none of that this morning honey. You are going to make that train if it's the last thing I do," Eileen said determinedly, pulling the curtains wide open and flooding the room with sunlight. Severus blinked in the sudden light.

"I'm already packed and ready to go mother, look," he gestured at his ancient trunk laying at the foot of his bed, with a fresh set of clothes folded neatly on top for the day.

"Yes, well you still need to eat breakfast dear," his mother said unabashed. "Now get dressed quickly so we can eat and get out of here on time." With those words, she turned and left the room, shutting the door softly behind her. Severus lay back on his bed, staring at the ceiling. Today was September 1st, the start of a new term at Hogwarts. He could feel the excitement building up inside him already. Even through his long years of teaching dunderheads in the dungeons, he never lost his love for the castle. It was his first true home, and though he hoped to make one here with his mother, Hogwarts would always be the first place he felt truly safe. Long nights of wandering the corridors, searching for secrets to discover and mysteries to solve would always be treasured memories for him.

And yet, as Severus pulled on his clothes and walked downstairs into the kitchen, seeing his mother finally coming to life again, he couldn't help but think that he had two homes now. Hogwarts, and wherever his family was. She was what really made the home, it wasn't the walls or the furniture, it was how she brought it all to life, chasing out its horrific past and replacing it with the promise of a future. A future that was becoming a reality, Severus thought, as his mother put a plate of steaming blueberry pancakes in front of him, affectionately kissed the top of his head, and settled down across from him with her coffee. Already he could look around this very room and recall joyful memories…

"_Severus, I have an idea," Eileen announced as she practically bounced down the stairs. Severus turned from where he was watching a news report about three muggles who went missing from their home in Manchester. _

_He quirked his eyebrow, asking "What's the idea?" _

"_I'm going to teach you how to cook an old Prince family recipe! Beef roast was my grandmother Violet's specialty and it's high time you had some of it. It's like a bite of heaven," she said excitedly. "Now it's… one o'clock now so we have plenty of time to start!"_

"_One o' clock? Exactly how long will this take?" Severus asked hesitantly. _

"_Oh, about four hours," she said breezily, pulling out pots and pans and placing them on the counter. _

"_Well…" Severus said, surprised but up for the challenge, "we should begin immediately then."_

_As soon as Eileen apparated back to the house, laden down with the necessary ingredients, they started making the beef roast. _

"_It's really the cooking that takes up the most time," Eileen explained to her son. "First we need to chop up the vegetables," she handed a handful of carrots and a knife to Severus and he began slicing them into neat circles. _

"_Mother, why don't we just use magic to cut these up?" he asked._

"_Because it tastes better when you make it by yourself," she said, smiling down at him. "And I don't want you to be reliant on magic. One day you may find yourself in a situation without your wand and you need to be able to adapt to that." While he could easily just use wandless magic, Severus decided to keep that information to himself._

_Feeling bored after a few minutes of chopping, Severus flicked a small piece of carrot at his mother, which rocketed off her nose into the pan where the roast was being prepared, already surrounded by Eileen's neatly sliced potatoes. She turned and gave him a look. _

"_Don't mess with me, Severus, I once started a food fight that consumed the entire great hall and got a large chunk of pudding stuck in Dumbledore's beard," she warned. Severus's jaw dropped. _

"_Mother!" he said, both amused and shocked at the same time. "Why in the name of Merlin would you do that?"_

"_Oh, Harold Bingham had made a nasty comment about my friend Mary's unfortunate charms accident so I decided to get a little revenge," she said, grinning at the memory. "The look on his face when it was dripping with strawberry ice cream was absolutely priceless."_

_Severus smirked, and scattered his carrots around in the pan before his mother carefully placed the entire pot into the oven. _

"_Alright, now it just needs to cook for about three and a half hours," Eileen said, wiping her brow. With nothing really to do, they retired to the living room and watched reruns of old sitcoms, while Eileen told Severus the few happy stories from his childhood. This included the time that baby Severus had bounced the cat up and down all around the house when it hissed at him on Christmas Eve, causing her to chase it, half horrified and half hysterically laughing, through the house until finally bribing Severus to stop by offering him a bundle of sweets. Three and a half hours passed in a remarkably short amount of time and the smell floating from the kitchen was absolutely heavenly. They settled down to eat, and Severus couldn't help but feel it was the best meal he had ever eaten, even better than anything the house elves had prepared at Hogwarts. _

"Severus, snap out of it, dear," his mother interrupted him. "We really must be going the train is leaving in twenty minutes."

"Just a moment," Severus said, quickly bolting down the rest of his pancakes before moving swiftly up the stairs to retrieve his trunk. He came back downstairs dressed in normal muggle jeans and a black t-shirt. Eileen held out her hand and he took it before they disapperated to an abandoned alley nearby King's Cross. They walked briskly through the crowd of muggles, all hurrying about dressed in freshly pressed suits and clutching briefcases like lifelines, clueless to the magical presence only a block away. The pair hurried into the station, and nonchalantly leaned against the barrier between platforms nine and ten, easily falling through to platform nine and three quarters. The magnificent Hogwarts Express stood proudly on the tracks, waiting to carry the students across the countryside to the castle for another term.

Severus scanned the crowd, searching for a familiar face, when he spotted Remus and a man who was presumably his father heaving his school trunk onto the train. Severus hurried over and helped them lift it onto the train with one final push.

"Phew, thanks Severus," Remus said gratefully, before pulling him in for a brief hug and clapping him on the back. "It's great to see you! How was the rest of your holiday after Lyra's?"

"It was very peaceful," Severus said, recalling lazy afternoons spent at his and Lily's special spot nearby the park. "Lily and I spent a lot of time together. What about you?"

"Oh, the usual you know. Slept, ate, and slept some more," he grinned.

"So you must be Remus's father?" Eileen asked suddenly, holding out her hand to the tall, sandy haired man with golden-rimmed glasses that framed a pair of kind and intelligent eyes.

He smiled and shook her hand, exclaiming, "Yes I am, my name is William. And you must be Severus's mother…"

"Eileen," she said graciously. "It seems our sons have become quite good friends."

"Indeed they have," he said with a chuckle.

"Yes, well we are standing right here and you're gossiping about us as if we were five dad," Remus said sarcastically. "We have to go find Lyra and the others, they must be on the train already."

"Alright, I'll be seeing you then. Have a great term Remus," William told his son, hugging him tightly goodbye and whispering something into his ear so Severus and Eileen couldn't hear.

"Goodbye Severus," Eileen choked out, suddenly emotional. She almost smothered him with a hug that he returned almost as fiercely before boarding the train with Remus, blinking slightly. It was the mark of a true friend that Remus pretended not to notice.

"Well, shall we find the others?" he suggested, lugging his trunk behind him in search of their friends. Severus followed him through the crowded train, and they soon discovered Lily, Lyra and Peter in a compartment about halfway down the train. Severus stowed his trunk away and squeezed into a seat between Lily and Peter, leaving Remus to sit down across from them next to Lyra.

"Hey Lils," Severus said to her.

"Hello to you too," she smiled. The train lurched forward, and soon picked up speed that sent them flying through the countryside. Lyra pulled out a gobstones set and challenged Peter to a game.

"You know, we're still even from our last game over the summer. Are you sure you want to lose or just call it a draw?" Peter asked slyly. Lyra flipped her curly brown hair out of the way and grinned at him broadly.

"If I didn't know better I'd think that you were scared to play, because you'll be the one losing!" she accused him. The pair ended up playing several games, cheered on by the rest of them but they were too evenly matched. When the food trolley finally appeared the score was 2-2 and both of them had been squirted in the face far too many times to count.

"Food!" shouted Remus, jumping up from his seat as Peter was blasted in the eye by the putrid liquid. He ran over to the compartment door and opened it for the smiling witch behind the trolley.

"What'll it be dear?" she asked kindly.

"I'll have two chocolate frogs and a cauldron cake, please," he said, counting out the coins in his hand.

"Remus, you don't like cauldron cakes," Lyra reminded him as he walked back towards them.

"Yes, but you do," he said, giving her the treat.

"Well thank you," she said appreciatively, taking a large bite.

"Well are we going to play or not?" Peter asked, suddenly annoyed.

"Okay, okay, but it's your move," Lyra pointed out.

Lily leaned her head on Severus's shoulder as she watched the new game unfold, and soon Remus tossed him a chocolate frog head. Severus caught it and munched on it gratefully, savoring the taste of chocolate.

"So Severus, I know you don't like quidditch but tell me you at least heard about Puddlemere United," he said.

"Unfortunately, no," Severus replied, watching him devour the last chocolate frog. "What happened?"

"A completely humiliating defeat! We lost to Luxemburg… Luxemburg!" They're 10th in the league and they beat us 250 to 190. Completely embarrassing!" he moaned.

"How terrible," Severus said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Some people do follow this stuff you know," Remus protested.

"Only more proof that society as a whole is tends to be rather idiotic."

"Are you calling me an idiot?" Remus asked seriously. They stared at each other for a few moments before they couldn't contain it any longer and Remus burst out laughing and Severus chuckled.

Soon the train pulled into Hogsmeade and the chaos of herding an entire school into the carriages and boats ensued. Severus grabbed Lily's hand so they wouldn't be separated and lead her to the carriages.

"Severus, what pulls the carriages? There's nothing there, so are they magical?" Lily asked curiously as he helped her up.

"Oh, it's not magic. Thestrals pull them," he answered, gazing at the winged beast pulling their own carriage. He had never been afraid of them, only slightly cautious. He had the capability to see them but felt reluctant to approach any of the creatures. So he stayed in the carriage he shared with his friends and watched them effortlessly trod up the castle pulling the students of Hogwarts with them.

They piled out of the carriage and once again walked into the magnificent Great Hall. The four house tables were already full of students and the group sat down in the middle of the Gryffindor table. On the way Severus caught Alaric waving at him and he waved back at the seventh year. The talking quickly died down as they took their seats when the first years were marched into the hall by a stern looking Professor McGonagall. She placed the sorting hat on its stool, and the rip that served as its mouth broke into a smile as it belted out this year's song. The entire hall burst into applause and McGonagall unrolled her parchment and began calling out names.

"Angelo, Emily!" she called out into the crowd of terrified first years. A petite, black haired girl squeaked and walked shakily to the stool. After a moment the hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" The entire house clapped enthusiastically and James, sitting on the far left side, made room for the girl to sit next to him and Sirius.

"Clark, Evan!" a tall, blonde boy walked up to the hat and put it on nervously, gripping the stool tightly.

"SLTHERIN!" The Slytherin table roared with applause and Evan Clark was welcomed with a seat next to Lucius.

"Davis, Elena!"

"GRYFFINOR!" Once again the Gryffindor table burst into applause, delighted to already have two new members. Peter slid over a bit so she could sit next to him and she smiled at him gratefully.

"Edeson, Charles!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Ellis, Mary!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Griffiths, Leonard!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Harrison, Penny!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

Eventually all of the first years were sorted into their houses and the feast appeared on the sparkling golden plates set out in front of them. Severus piled his plate with pork chops and mashed potatoes, digging into his favorite meal. He heard James bragging to the new first year girl, Emily, already and managed not to roll his eyes. His gaze wandered around the Great Hall as Remus groaned about the Puddlemere United defeat again to a more sympathetic Peter. Alaric was at the end of the Ravenclaw table, deep in conversation with a fellow seventh year. Dumbledore was smoothly stealing bites of McGonagall's steak and kidney pie as she talked animatedly with Hagrid, much to Professor Sprout's amusement. James and Sirius were now pouring over a piece of parchment under the table, no doubt discussing an upcoming prank they planned to pull. With the not so subtle looks at the Slytherin table he guessed it would be on an unsuspecting first year from that house. He hoped it wouldn't be Evan, the boy still looked extremely nervous from where he was sitting. Severus's gaze returned to Lily, who was seated next to him as she talked to Lyra, giggling at some secret joke.

"Care to share what's so funny?" Severus asked, eating another bite of his potatoes.

"Oh, it's nothing," Lyra assured him, but continued to giggle anyway. Severus narrowed his eyes slightly.

"This is a woman thing isn't it?" he said confidently. "You tell each other everything and I don't understand it."

"Well prepare to be confused for a long time because we girls don't often change our ways," she told him. Severus gave in to the urge to roll his eyes this time and turned towards the teacher's table as Dumbledore called for quiet.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts!" he beamed. "Nothing can please me more than the sight of so many children come to learn and grow in the halls of this school. I only have a few start of term notices to give you before it's time to hop off to bed. First, Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you once again that no magic shall be used in the corridors. Second, anyone who wishes to try out for their house quidditch team should contact Madam Hooch."

James and Sirius looked up excitedly at this announcement.

"Thirdly, I wish to you all the sweetest dreams your wonderful minds can conjure. Good night to everyone, chop chop!"

Severus and the others immediately got up, anxious to get to bed in Gryffindor tower after the feast, and managed to beat most of the crowd out into the corridors. Lily led them through a secret passageway through a tapestry and they came out on the sixth floor. Almost stumbling with sleepiness, Remus reached for a door that would take them to the grand staircase when he let out a startled yelp and jumped back, shaking his burnt hand.

"HAHA!" yelled a delighted voice far above them. Peeves popped into existence near the ceiling and doubled over in laughter at Remus, who was glaring furiously at him.

"Cut it out Peeves and just open the door already, we're tired and want to go to sleep!" Lily said exasperatedly.

"Sorry little Gryffindors but you don't know the password!" he called down at them, juggling several large, valuable looking vases that had been stolen from around the room.

"Open the door right now, or I'll get the Bloody Baron," she threatened.

"Can't trick me with that! The Baron is snooping around the dungeons tonight, far away from our little room up here," he said nastily. "Besides, how could I leave without saying hello to my favorite firstie?" Peeves swooped down until he was hanging over Peter's head, pretending to almost drop the vases on his head.

"ENOUGH!" Peter bellowed. Everyone was startled by his outburst, and Peeves really almost dropped what he was juggling. "I'm sick of you Peeves! You made my life a living hell last year and it's not going to happen again!"

"Awwwwww I'm so scared!" Peeves said mockingly. Peter's face hardened and he gripped his wand until his knuckles turned white, but the poltergeist was too busy blowing him a raspberry to notice. He grinned nastily and threw one of the vases straight at Peter, before starting to lazily float away.

"TORNARE!" Peter roared, and the vase rocketed back towards Peeves, hitting him squarely on the head and getting stuck there. He screeched and cursed, trying to get it off, bumping into the walls as he clawed at it. He finally cursed violently again and swooped away angrily after making a rude gesture, rattling coats of armor as he went. Peter huffed and turned away, colliding into Lyra who ran forward to hug him.

"That was amazing Peter, I knew you could stand up to him!" she said proudly. He blushed, and hugged her back until she let go and took a step back.

"That was fantastic Peter, glad to see you finally use some of that talent you have," Severus said. Peter smiled at him, silently thanking him for the tutoring. Severus nodded back, silently agreeing not to mention it to anyone. Peter could take it from here, he thought, as they noisily walked back to Gryffindor tower through the now normal door. This one boost of confidence would lead him forward from here on out, and seeing him enthusiastically tell the entire common room the story, to tremendous congratulation, he knew this was all Peter ever needed. The positive attention and encouragement he was receiving would be only the start of a truly joyful and fulfilling time at Hogwarts for him. Severus dropped into bed exhausted, but happy for his friend. He didn't realize it as he was slipping away into dreams, but this was the first time he had unconsciously claimed Peter Pettigrew to be his friend.

Hope you guys liked it! Review, review, review please!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter!

Thanks to: ejm12, extraordinary geek, flame55, xUngracefulxAssassin, musme, Ebonywing, Sarah, DesirePassion (hey!), LillieGhoul, The Jet, and Ceti H. Black for reviewing!

SORRY! It's been a month. I recall saying if there was ever a gap this long again you had permission to yell at me, so yell away! School is out for the summer, however, so expect much more frequent updates! All I can say is thank goodness finals are over! Enjoy!

Eileen absently fiddled with the end of her quill as she gazed at the wide open door of Pendle's Potions. She sighed. She had arrived at the shop at eight this morning to open, and not one customer had ventured through the doors since then. Her lunch break had come and gone, and judging by the slightly worried face of Wesley when she returned there hadn't been a single one in her absence. Eileen leaned back from the counter to peer through the glass in the door of his office, and saw him hunched over a small pile of books, his head in his hands. After the opening rush full of people curious about this new shop, there had seldom been anyone to buy the products, except for a few key regulars that were barely keeping it afloat. Another month of this and the new shop would be forced to close.

Eileen sunk into the spindly chair behind the counter in dejection. She hadn't had the courage to admit to Severus that her job was almost certainly going to be nonexistent in a mere few weeks. How could she provide for him then? He had five years of schooling left. She knew Hogwarts had a special fund for families who needed help with books, but what about everything else? He needed food and clothes and everything else a growing boy needed to live and succeed. She lightly banged her head against the table. Something needed to be done. She propped her head up on her hands facing the door to the laboratory. Something that would help the shop gain a foothold in Diagon Alley. Her mind dimly wandered back to her own lab at home, full of plans for potions that would never be created now, without a solid income to fund their invention…

She jumped up, an idea suddenly coming to her. She leapt out of the chair, knocking it over in her haste, and burst into Wesley's office. He looked up, startled.

"What is it Eileen? Are my creditors coming for me already?"

"No, no" Eileen assured him excitedly, "but I know how to attract customers!"

"Really? How?" he asked skeptically, leaning back in his own chair and folding his hands.

"We invent a potion that has never been seen before! A new product that can only be purchased here, at Pendle's Potions!"

"Sounds wonderful, but what would such a product be?"

"I have the plans drawn up at home, I just needed a stocked laboratory to make it. I'll be right back!" Ignoring her employer and friend's startled face, Eileen apparated back home, and stumbled through the house to the basement where she occasionally worked. Her own pathetic excuse for a lab, which consisted of one set of test tubes, a cauldron, and a tiny cabinet of supplies, was waiting for her. She searched hurriedly through the desk in the corner, until she found what she was looking for with a cry of relief. Eileen studied the paper carefully, muttering to herself until she was satisfied Wesley had everything she needed to make the prototype. With a real lab, she could at last make a name for herself in the potioneer world, and just maybe save both herself and Wesley's shop in the process.

Severus lazily lounged in his favorite armchair by the common room fire. The term was scarcely two weeks old, but he was already being pummeled with requests to be tutored in some subject or another. Really, he had already been a teacher, and he didn't want to be one again. So he gently refused those that asked, but advised them to seek his help when they needed it. There was no reason not to help them, he wanted to in fact, he just didn't want to make a commitment to tutoring on a regular basis. It was far too tedious.

Severus watched as Lyra, Peter, and Remus came through the portrait hole, eagerly waving the quidditch tryout form.

"Look Severus, tryouts are this Saturday for Gryffindor! This is so exciting!" Remus shouted gleefully.

"You're going to try out then?" Severus asked.

"Of course not, I'll never be able to make the games, my mother is still sick. I need to keep visiting her," Remus said sadly, glancing down at the paper. Lyra patted his shoulder gently, trying to comfort him. He smiled at her before looking away quickly. Severus inwardly sighed, all last year Remus had used the same excuse as his previous life to explain away his lycanthropy. Peter just grunted, looking sullen in the background. Severus gave him a look. He could at least show some concern for the fake mother who was supposedly deathly ill in a hospital bed, but he continued to be irritable for the rest of the night.

"Is something upsetting Peter?" Severus asked Lyra at dinner, watching him stab his potatoes moodily.

"Of course there is, he's been off all day. But he won't tell me what it is, it's so frustrating!" she said, stabbing her own food absently.

"Want me to talk to him?" offered Severus.

"No, I think I'll just corner him after dinner when he goes on his walk. He always goes for a walk when he's upset."

"And you know this how?" he asked curiously.

"He doesn't live that far from me, remember? We hung out a lot over the summer and whenever he was upset he would go for a walk. Sometimes right by my house, if he went far enough. "

Peter watched Lyra and Severus talk back and forth quietly, knowing they were talking about him. He hadn't exactly been hiding his annoyance, and perhaps anger, towards her, and this leaked into his interactions with everyone else so they all knew he was angry as well. He stabbed his food again, annoyed he was so easy to read. He should ask Severus to teach him how to control his emotions. It would be so much better than this. He looked up again and saw her sweet brown eyes flash in his direction, then flicker back to Remus as he told some joke about a goblin. Lyra laughed delightedly, and Peter turned back to his plate. He hated goblins. At last Dumbledore dismissed them to their dormitories, but Peter broke away from the crowd, moving towards the staircase and slipped silently through the doors to the grounds. Walking always cleared his mind when he was upset.

The real reason he was so agitated was that she was ignoring him. Again. Over the summer Lyra and him had spent so many days together, and he really thought they had gotten closer, perhaps even become best friends. But clearly he was wrong, since the moment she arrived Lyra had barely spoken a word to him, except for when he knocked that vase on Peeve's head, and instead been off somewhere with Remus. Peter kicked a rock to release his frustration, and it disappeared into the darkness. He stared at the spot where it had vanished, remembering one particularly wonderful afternoon at the lake behind her house…

"_Peter, you're doing it wrong!" Lyra called out, giggling in amusement. _

"_What? How is it possible to do this wrong?" he said, clutching the rock in his right hand. They were out on the other side of the lake, the boat tied up nearby, relaxing on a ledge about five feet above the water. Peter had randomly picked up a stone, one of the many surrounding the beautiful lake, and tried to skip it. The rock had immediately hit the surface with a large splash and sunk to the bottom. _

"_You can't skip one of those. You need a flat one," she told him, digging around on the ground for a few. She lifted up two grey, flat rocks, and handed one to him. "It's all in the wrist!" _

_Lyra threw her rock across the sparkling water, and it skipped six times before sliding under the water gracefully. Peter's jaw dropped._

"_See?" she said, smirking. Peter puffed up his chest, and dramatically threw his flat rock. It skipped twice before disappearing. _

"_Yes!" he yelled out, fist pumping into the air and starting to dance. _

"_Oh no, two skips! Watch out, we have a badass over here!" Lyra teased, putting her hands up in mock defeat. Peter stuck his tongue out at her. _

"_I'm a badass huh? Well a real badass would do this!" Peter charged at her, and she tried to jump to the side, but he caught her in his arms and they both tumbled into the deep water. Peter and Lyra came up laughing, and she splashed him in the face in revenge before climbing up the ledge to get out of the cold water. Peter noticed that day that her eyes sparkled just like the lake when she laughed. _

Peter glared at the spot for another moment before continuing on his walk. He thought they had really become close, but it seemed now as if all that was gone, now that she had other people to hang out with. Though they were his friends too, it still left him with a pit in his stomach. Especially when it was Remus she was with.

"Hey Peter, wait up!" a voice called out. Peter turned around to see Lyra jogging towards him down the path.

"What are you doing out here?" he said, "You could get caught!"

"So could you," she said, stopping just in front of him.

"Fine, you have a point. What do you want?"

"I want to know what's wrong, you've been acting so strangely lately and it's not like you."

"Well you can tell Severus that I'm fine, I know you guys were talking about me at dinner," Peter said bitterly, "so I think I'll just continue with my walk. Goodnight." He turned to go, but Lyra roughly grabbed his wrist.

"No, I will not go!" she said violently. "You've been moody and sour and I want to know why. I'm your friend Peter, and I care about you and if there's something the matter I want to help fix it. So spill!"

Peter looked at her for a few seconds, before sighing. He gently pulled his wrist out of her hand before speaking. "I thought we were friends too Lyra. I'm upset because we got so close over the summer, and as soon as we arrived at Hogwarts you ignored me. You've been sitting with Remus and Lily so much during classes, and talk to Severus all the time during meals. We've talked, sure, but always with the group. I keep trying to spend time with you again but you always say you have something else to do. It's obvious you don't want me around as much, so I'll just keep to the background, as usual. Peter Pettigrew, the nobody idiot who can't do anything right will stay out of your way from now on. I guess it's just who I am."

"It's not who you are Peter!" Lyra shouted, startling him. "Our entire first year you struggled with everything, not just school. You had no confidence in yourself and were terrified of everything bigger than you. I know why you attached yourself to us, it was because you wanted to be part of something. Part of a group of people who could protect you, because you thought exactly what you're thinking now. That you're an idiot who can't do anything right. Well guess what, you can do things right!"

"More than right, you do them amazingly! An idiot who can't do anything couldn't have stood up to Peeves, he couldn't have taken on Hogwarts and came out with people who care about him, and he couldn't have gained the respect of every person who knows how much he struggled to get to where he is now. You _are_ someone, you are Peter. You're our Peter, who loves gobstones, and Puddlemere United, and snorts when you laugh too much. You can either accept that you can stand on your own two feet like a man, or just go back to being that scared little boy. Your choice."

Peter stood dumbfounded. His jaw hung open for a moment before he closed it, but it dawned on him that she was right. He felt a confidence inside him that he never had before. He no longer felt nervous walking down the corridors, hoping some Slytherin wouldn't beat him up. He didn't feel panicked when a teacher called on him during class, and he didn't feel alone. She was right, he wasn't a scared little boy anymore. He had changed. But most important is that if had all that to say, then she must still be his friend after all.

Peter's face broke into a wide smile and he hugged her tightly, surprising her, but she hugged him back.

"And for the record, I didn't mean to ignore you. I've just seen you so much, and the others so little, I wanted to catch up with them. I'm sorry I made you feel that way Peter," she told him sincerely.

"It's alright. I know I shouldn't have acted so immaturely about it," he told her, scratching his neck in embarrassment.

"Well then, let's get back to the castle before Filch catches us!" Peter nodded, and they walked back up the path to Hogwarts, silently creeping into the entrance hall. Peter was just shutting the door when a loud meow came from behind a suit of armor. Lyra and Peter froze as Mrs. Norris padded out from behind it and fixed her gaze on them.

She howled loudly, and Lyra screamed, "RUN!" They tore through the corridors, desperately trying to put as much distance between them and the cat that was trying to get them strung up in the dungeons.

"Quick, through here!" Lyra hissed, tugging Peter into a shortcut through a tapestry. They came out on the fourth floor and dove into the first broom cupboard they could find. Peter slammed the door shut and they panted heavily as they listened intently for Filch's footsteps. After a minute, Lyra grabbed Peter's hand, her eyes wide as a door opened and shut down the corridor.

"Damn kids!" Filch cursed as he thudded down the hallway towards them. Lyra squeezed Peter's hand until he couldn't feel it anymore as the caretaker passed directly in front of their cupboard. Thankfully, he kept going, and his footsteps soon died away. They sat there, rooted to the spot for a full five minutes, before they were sure he was gone.

"Okay let's move," Peter said, taking his hand away and wincing as the blood rushed back in. Afraid to make any kind of noise, they crept, catlike, through the halls before arriving at the portrait hole.

"What on earth have you two been doing?" the Fat Lady cried out when she saw them.

"Never mind that," Lyra said wearily, "Let us in!"

"Oh alright, but next time you're waiting until morning!" she threatened, grudgingly revealing the way into the common room. Lyra and Peter entered, and collapsed onto the couch exhausted.

"Well, I'm glad you're not angry anymore. It's good to have you back Peter," Lyra said lightheartedly, snuggling into the couch cushions.

"What are you doing, are you going to sleep down here?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, I can't make it up those stairs. I'm too tired," Lyra laughed.

"Unacceptable!" Peter said, scooping her up.

"Peter! Put me down, you can't go up the girl's stairs, remember?"

"Good point," Peter said, stopping at the base of the stairs. "Lily!" he whispered up the staircase. "Lily!"

A small redhead shuffled into view after a minute, yawning and stretching. "Do you two know what time it is?" she said grumpily.

"I brought you a present. Here you go!" Peter handed Lyra over to Lily, who almost dropped her.

"Whoa, you need to lay off the pumpkin pasties!"

"Never!" Lyra giggled.

"Whatever, see you tomorrow Peter," Lily said shaking her head, carrying Lyra up to the girl's dormitory.

"Goodnight Peter!" Lyra called down to him.

"Goodnight!" he called back, watching the door close behind them. He dragged himself up the stairs, and flopped onto his four poster. He closed his curtains without bothering to change and fell asleep almost instantly, happily looking forward to the rest of the year with Lyra and the rest of his friends.

It's a little short, but I rushed this chapter so I could get it out to you guys. More updates soon! One of the many benefits of summer is the endless amount of free time I have! Review, review please!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter!

Thanks to: flame55, DesirePassion, and HBPrincessx14 for reviewing!

Now on to the story!

Midnight had always been a wonderful time on the grounds of Hogwarts. The moon lit up entire grounds with radiant moonlight, the trees of the forbidden forest waved whispered to each other in a mysterious wind, and the great black lake loomed in the distance, keeping secrets about what lay underneath its gentle waves.

Severus's feet crunched softly through the grass as he crept across the grounds, clutching a small leather bag in his right hand. He twirled his wand in his right hand, anxious to arrive at his destination. The path that led him onward was unusually long tonight, and he hurried down it with renewed haste. His thoughts wandered back to the end of last year, when he came across the most illuminating book…

_He pulled the horcrux book out of his bag and wrinkled his nose in disgust. It was just a book, but it gave off a horrible, evil vibe. He noticed a small stain on the front cover that he didn't see before that looked remarkably like blood. This was not very encouraging. Carefully he turned to the first page and read:_

_This book will give you specific, detailed directions on how to create a horcrux. A horcrux is an object enchanted to store a piece of a wizard's soul, enabling them to live even if their body is destroyed. The creation of a horcrux requires a preselected object, and an act of murder…Destroying a horcrux is more difficult than creating one, as a horcrux cannot be harmed by normal means…Various methods exist to destroy horcruxes…__The second and most highly recommended method is a relatively new discovery. The venom of a hydrus has been found to be extremely effective in the destruction of horcruxes. The venom is powerful, and only a few drops are needed to destroy it. Hydrus venom is very rare, as this particular water snake is near extinct. It can be found in lakes and rivers throughout Europe, especially in Scotland and Great Britain._

Severus had not forgotten the valuable information that _Horcruxes: Their Creation and Destruction_ had given him. He had spent many sleepless nights brainstorming possible locations he could find a hydrus, most likely in the greater lakes and rivers of England and Scotland. Of course, he simply did not have access or means to travel to any of them. However there was one large body of water nearby that could possibly contain the elusive snake, and that would be the black lake. He had never heard a whisper of a hydrus existing beneath its surface, but the black lake fit the description perfectly, and his research earlier that day had told him it contained an abundance of water creatures, including snakes. The list of species was rather vague, as no one had yet thoroughly explored its depths besides Samuel the Strange, and Severus was not inclined to put much stock in a man who preferred doing his underwater expeditions in the nude.

Severus finally arrived at the black lake's shores and pulled out his swimming trunks from the bag. He changed quickly, stuffing his robes into the bag and stashing it inside a nearby bush. He took a step back to check the lake for a moment for any signs of the giant squid. Finding none, Severus took a deep breath, cast a bubble head charm on himself, and dove in.

The water was freezing, hitting his skin like a million tiny knives intent on stabbing him to death. He shuddered in the murky water for a moment, and lit his wand. Brilliant light burst from the tip, and he quickly dimmed it, not wanting to attract anything nastier than a few schools of curious fish. He kicked out, and started to swim forward.

It was certainly eerie, Severus thought, being in the lake at night. Everything outside his wand light was pitch black, and what was visible appeared ghostly and unclear. Severus swam until he approached an enormous field of some kind of water plant. Its green leaves waved back and forth, as if beckoning him in. Severus shone his wand to the right, and left, but the field stretched far off in both directions. After a moment of thinking, Severus continued to swim to the right, wary of venturing inside in case of grindylows.

Severus lost count of how many creatures he saw dart away from him into the deeper depths of the lake, but nothing remotely resembled a hydrus. There was plenty of fish and random junk that had been thrown into the lake, only to come to rest at the bottom to rust for eternity, but no horcrux destroying snakes.

Severus turned once again to the field of plants nearby. Was it possible that the hydrus would reside there? It would provide an ideal habitat for any underwater creature, and also plenty of sinister ones. Severus sighed. There was nothing for it, he just had to investigate it or risk never finding the evasive hydrus, if it was even here. He had to be completely thorough in his search, even if it meant embracing a little danger. Severus dimmed his light even further, and gently pushed aside the first of the plants.

Severus screamed inside his bubble of air as something slimy seized his wrist and violently pulled him inside. Severus struggled to free himself, even as more hands slid out of the darkness to grip his ankles and pin down his arms. His feeble light caught the face of one of the creatures and he gasped when the horned face of a grindylow wickedly grinned down at him, it's green teeth pointed in a fiendish smile.

Severus panicked, kicking wildly and trying to cast any spells that would free him from their iron grip, but the hand that held his wand was being held so tightly he couldn't perform any spells. Severus closed his eyes and stopped kicking, only focusing on clearing his mind of fear. This was rather hard to do as he felt himself being pulled greedily to the bottom of the lake to be a midnight snack for the vile monsters. Severus snapped his eyes back open and whispered an incantation, casting the spell wandlessly.

_BOOM!_ If there was one thing the expulso spell wasn't, it was subtle. Grindylows flew away from him in every direction, dazed by the blast momentarily. Severus madly swam upwards, trying to get out of the weeds, when he saw it. A flash of green, slightly lighter than the surrounding weeds, slithered through the plants away from the source of the explosion. Severus grabbed for the hydrus, but it slipped away just out of reach. He floated there for a moment, torn between self preservation, which was screaming at him to get out of there before the grindylows attacked again, and his desperate need to find that snake. Severus turned back to check on the grindylows, and saw they were quickly recovering from the blast, enough to start heading in his direction.

Severus made up his mind, and dove for the surface, surging through the weeds to the top. Muttering another spell, he shot forward towards the shore, whipping past the lake's startled inhabitants until he burst out of the water and flopped onto the ground, gasping for breath as his bubble head charm disappeared.

Severus lay panting on the rocky shore for a minute, processing everything that happened. Underwater field of weeds: Full of nasty grindylows. However, also contained at least one hydrus. Severus groaned and pulled himself up into sitting position. Taking on twenty grindylows at once was a difficult task for even the most skilled wizard, and the fact he was coming at night, their hunting time, and also the time of lowest visibility for him meant almost zero chance of taking them by surprise. Exhausted, he resolved to think about it later and dragged himself over to the bush his bag was hidden in, slowly changed, and trudged back to the castle. 

Eileen furiously glared at the cauldron simmering in front of her. If she was correct, and she usually was when potions were concerned, this particular brew should have turned a pale blue when she added the lacewing flies. But no, it was more of a royal blue than the intended lighter shade. She muttered to herself in frustration and rubbed her eyes. She had been working for five hours straight, but she was so close, she could feel it! Eileen only needed to solve the current problem, making the potion turn pale blue, before adding the final ingredient to finish the concoction that would save herself, and her boss's shop.

Eileen took one more look at her notes, which were strewn haphazardly around Wesley's laboratory in Pendle's Potions. She picked up the page where she had scribbled out instructions for this step, and settled down to think. The only reason the potion would be too dark would be that she didn't add enough of the lacewing flies, but she couldn't simply add more because when she added too few its very nature changed to the point where she would ruin the potion if she tried. She needed something that had the same effect, but would match the new properties of the potion. Something like… silverweed!

Eileen carefully crushed and measured out a small amount, and tipped it into the cauldron. She almost danced a jig when it turned the exact shade of blue she needed. After carefully noting the amount used, she settled on adding the final ingredient, a two inch dandelion root. Eileen added the root and held her breath, praying it would turn out exactly as she needed it to. The brew smoked for an agonizing five seconds, before turning a brilliant, sparkling red. Eileen shrieked in surprise, shocked that it actually worked, that she had actually invented something!

Wesley's head poked around the edge of the door, eyebrows raised. "What on earth was that about? Did you have a breakthrough?"

"It's finished," Eileen told him, her dark eyes sparkling.

"What? Is it really?" he asked, disbelievingly. Eileen beckoned him over, and he gazed down into the cauldron.

"Is it supposed to look like that?" he asked playfully. She punched him in the arm.

"Of course! It looks exactly the way it's supposed to. Now there's only one last thing to do."

"Test it," Wesley said. Eileen nodded. "Well, I guess we should use mine then," he held out his wand. Eileen took it, her hands slightly shaking. If she had made the potion correctly, it should instantly repair all damage to a wand, physical and magical. This included minor scrapes and chips, but could also fully repair a wand that had been broken clean in half.

"Imagine what Ollivander will pay for this if it works," she said weakly, hoping she wasn't about to destroy her friend's wand.

Wesley smiled back kindly. "It's alright if it doesn't, if the worst happens you can just buy me a new one," he said teasingly.

Carefully, Eileen filled a dropper with the sparkling red potion and held it over Wesley's wand. It was 10 inches, made of applewood with a dragon heartstring core. It had plenty of scratches and several chips, which would make assessing the affects quite easy. Eileen let three drops fall onto the wand and held her breath as the drops glowed in place, before expanding to cover the entire wand. It glowed red for several seconds, before returning to normal. Well, you could say normal, but it really looked as if it were freshly made. All scratches and chips had vanished, and the wand gleamed as if the owner had sat and polished it for hours.

Wesley let out a laugh, probably out of relief, and took his wand back. "Lumos!" he cried, and light radiated from the tip of his wand.

"It…it works!" Eileen whispered.

"It works!" yelled Wesley unashamedly, bouncing up and down like a five year old boy. "I could kiss you Eileen! I won't of course, you know what I mean, but oh my, what a wonderful turn of events for us! We simply must get some of this to the patent office right away, and with a bit of advertising and endorsement from Ollivander himself I believe we could really make quite a fortune off of this!"

The next morning Severus felt a rather unpleasant sensation as his face smashed into his plate of eggs and bacon. Remus and Peter roared with laughter as he emerged, bits of eggs clinging to his nose. Lily grinned at him and handed him a napkin, which he snatched from her hand with a disgruntled grunt.

"What on earth were you doing last night that made you so tired?" Remus asked, finally getting over his laughter.

"None of your business," Severus scowled, as he wiped his breakfast off his face.

"Come on, just tell us. How does the great Severus Snape spend his nights? We're all dying to know!" Peter nodded next to him and Lyra perked her head up in interest from her copy of the Daily Prophet. They all looked at him expectantly.

"You'll just have to suffer then, because I'm not going to tell you. Accept this now, or I'll be forced to use other methods to make you to stop asking."

"Hey, no need to get all defensive. It was an honest question," Lily chastised him. Severus shrugged, what would he tell them anyway? His knowledge of the future led him to try and find a way to kill pieces of an evil dark wizard's soul, who wasn't even well known yet? He thought not. He tried to finish what remained of his breakfast with dignity before being rushing with his friends to a double period of defense against the dark arts.

Severus stared at the wall while waiting for Professor Alden to finish giving instructions to the rest of the class, thinking about his problem with the hydrus. There had to be some way to get one without being torn apart by grindylows. He knew that the key to fighting a grindylow was to break its grip, but that sounded much simpler when you were only fighting one, not twenty. Somehow all the textbooks managed to leave out that they like to hunt in packs to better overwhelm their prey. Severus was snapped out of his musings when Professor Alden, a short but sturdy man with jet black hair and a rather pointy beard, approached his desk with his assignment. Severus spent the next hour dully taking notes on werewolves from chapter eight, and contemplating the irony of it while a real life werewolf was sitting at the same desk.

Dumbledore hated paperwork. But, alas, it was one of the few unpleasant duties assigned to headmaster, and more than a little dull on occasion. The old wizard laid down his quill and took a moment to gaze around his office, watching the deceased headmasters snooze in their frames. Of course, they could be faking. They were quite good at feigning sleep when important guests came to call so they could eavesdrop. Dumbledore's gaze drifted around the room and came to rest on the sorting hat, sitting atop a tall bookcase to the left of his prominent desk. As if sensing Dumbledore's twinkling blue eyes, the sorting hat turned in his direction, and the rip that served as a mouth opened to allow it to speak.

"Bee in your bonnet, headmaster?" the sorting hat asked in a sly voice.

"To be perfectly honest, there is. It is young Severus Snape. Everything he does puzzles me, and for the life of me I cannot figure him out."

"Perhaps he does not want to be…figured out." Dumbledore considered this.

"That would imply he is hiding something from me. You have been inside his head, even for a moment, could you shed any light on the matter?" The sorting hat laughed a long, slow laugh that continued for quite some time, enough to annoy even the patient headmaster.

"There is much that you do not know about the boy, Dumbledore, and so much you might not believe."

"What do you mean?" he asked eagerly.

"I will tell you one thing. Severus is not what he seems, and your usual ways of gathering information will not work on him. The only way for you to know the truth about Severus is to sincerely care for him, and not for what he could be." With that, the sorting hat turned its head, and the rip that served as its mouth closed shut. Dumbledore knew that it would speak no more on the matter, and contemplated ancient hat's words.

The headmaster stood, and moved to Fawkes' perch to stroke his beautiful crimson feathers. He has to care for Severus, and not for what he could be… what did that mean? He cared for all his students as if they were his own children, but he couldn't deny Severus's potential gave him hope that he would fight for the light some day. The sorting hat must mean that hope.

Dumbledore turned and settled back into his chair behind his desk, folding his fingers in front of him as he thought. According to the hat, and his advise had never led Dumbledore astray, he must abandon his plans for Severus in order to know the truth about him, why he was so closed off to a headmaster that had been nothing but kind to him. _But also slightly manipulative_, a nagging voice in his head said. Dumbledore sighed, he admitted his methods were often misled, a product of years of bad habits and an overbearing curiosity. But that must be set aside now. It had been dawning on him for some time that he had let himself drift away from what was considered moral into a somewhat more gray area. He was beginning to think in terms of the "greater good" again, and that drove him down paths he swore never to revisit. Dumbledore knew his limits, and his tendency to think of the big picture, and not the individuals involved. It was time to check himself, and that would start with letting go of his plans for Severus and getting to know the child for who he was. Whether or not Severus would let him was an entirely different question.

Please, please review!


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Thanks to: Kiiriminna, 2lazy2login, MyBlondetta, iris, ihatemakingupusernames, demises, somdayisours, and Dreameater for your reviews! They mean so much!

On with the story!

Severus was annoyed. This was not an unusual state for him to be in, as he was surrounded by moronic Gryffindors who wouldn't know a hungarian horntail from a cornish pixie. However, the source of his annoyance often came from two lions in particular, Potter and Black. He loathed them more than he could express with words, although a few well chosen spells might convey the depth of his abhorrence. He had promised himself not to let the pair get to him, but old habits die hard, and there was a particular reason that Severus was furious with them.

The sorting ceremony was almost sacred at Hogwarts, and no one questioned the sorting hat's judgement on where a student as placed. The house it chose was considered the best place for that student, regardless of their experience and that was that. However Severus seriously doubted that. He could recall several cases students were students where miserable with their lot, and sought out the friendship and company of people belonging to other houses. There was once such case occurring now, but it seemed as if Severus was the only one who noticed.

Evan Clark was tall for a first year, with extremely blonde hair. He had been sorted into Slytherin, and Severus didn't think much of the boy until the night Lyra and Peter sorted out their argument, whatever it was. Lyra had never told him exactly what it had been about, but Peter became his old self again so he hadn't pushed the issue. That night was the first of many uncomfortably familiar scenes….

_Severus watched Lyra jog after Peter as he left the Great Hall, and turned back to his dinner, wondering if she would manage to get Peter to open up. How a midnight stroll around the grounds would do that, he wasn't sure, but if it worked all the better. He was just finishing his pudding when he noticed Black and Potter trying to inconspicuously disappear out the door. Glaring at them as they left, Severus decided to follow them and make sure they weren't doing anything stupid. The two had been rather quiet lately and Severus knew that only meant they were working on something. _

_Severus covertly followed James and Sirius at a distance, keeping to the shadows to avoid being seen. They moved quickly, and Severus, curiosity aroused, continued to follow them even into the dungeons. They began to run then, and Severus cursed as he lost them in the maze of dark corridors. He searched the dungeon's many twists and turns for another ten minutes, but they had disappeared. Severus began to turn back, hoping to catch Lily before she went to bed for the night when he heard a strangled yell echo from a passage behind him. He turned and sprinted towards it, slowing down as he approached the area it came from. Severus peered around a corner to see Evan Clark sprawled on the floor, groaning, and heard footsteps retreating from the scene._

"_You better watch out Slytherin! Evil bastards…" Sirius called out as he vanished back into the castle. _

_Evan groaned again and tried to stand, but immediately collapsed onto the floor. His legs were stuck together, clear evidence of the leg-locker curse. Evan pulled out his wand and waved it a bit, trying to free his legs but to no avail. Finally he clawed his way up to standing position using the wall and hopped away. _

And that was not the end of it. In the weeks that followed Evan Clark became the new Severus Snape. James and Sirius hounded him constantly, cursing and jinxing him in the hallway all for the crime of being a Slytherin. They picked on others as well, but Evan was their main target and no amount of detentions or points being taken away could deter them. Most found the pranks funny, but it just made Severus sick. He understood only too well the paranoia that began to follow Evan around like a shadow, and whenever he saw him in the corridors he looked jumpy and nervous. His fellow housemates did nothing in retaliation. From what little information he could pick up, he found out that Evan was a halfblood, his father had been transferred to Gringotts from elsewhere in Europe only this year, and his mother was a muggle. Why he had been placed in Slytherin was a mystery to everyone, including the Slytherins. He didn't buy into pureblood prejudice since he was raised away from England, and because of this he was shunned and ignored by his own house. Some even laughed when they witnessed him being bullied by Potter and Black. The entire situation made Severus feel nauseated, and he was certain that it was his fault. Now that he was in Gryffindor Potter and Black needed a new favorite Slytherin to bully, and Evan was the unlucky one.

He was feeling so guilty that Lily approached him about it. "You look horrible Serverus, is there something the matter?" she asked concernedly. He turned to her bleakly.

"Nothing's wrong Lily, I just have a bit of a problem to solve, that's all," he assured her.

"Well what is it? Maybe I can help," Lily offered. She looked so eager Severus couldn't help but smile.

"I honestly don't even know what to do about it yet," Severus confessed, frustrated.

"Well why don't you start from the beginning?" she suggested.

"Well one night I noticed Potter and Black acting suspicious, so I followed them out of the Great Hall," he began. Lily quirked her eyebrow at him disapprovingly.

"I'm sorry it had to be done. So I followed them into the dungeons, but lost them for awhile, and then I heard a scream. So I ran towards it, and saw Clark struggling with a leg-locker curse and Potter and Black leaving down a side corridor," Severus paused in his story. "He looked so helpless, he's only a first year! It's completely ridiculous what they're doing! Anyway I've been watching him and he's different. He's not prejudiced at all, and gets treated horribly by the Slytherin house. He's ignored or treated like dirt because of his muggle mother. I want to help him, but I'm not sure how."

Lily listened attentively, a smile teasing at her mouth. "What is it?" Severus asked, wnnoyed she wasn't taking this seriously.

"I just never thought I'd see the day where a Gryffindor was worried about a Slytherin," she said.

"Well I thought you'd be happy, with your inter-house unity and all," Severus said grumpily.

"I don't get me wrong, I'm actually rather proud of you Severus," she beamed. "You've gone beyond normal house prejudice and want to help someone who you should hate on principle. I'm just really proud."

Severus gave her an increasingly not so rare smile, before wondering again how to help Evan.

"If you really want to help Evan, I have an idea," she told him.

"What is it?"

"It's a bit… public but I think it'll work. I don't know if you've noticed, but people respect you Severus…" This was certainly a surprise to him, but Lily kept talking, preventing him from dwelling on the comment. "…So they will follow your example, or at least respect your opinion. Next time Evan is getting pranked, I suggest you step in and stop it. With your protection, I'll bet James and Sirius will stop.

"My protection? What am I, his bodyguard?"

"No, but you can sure scare the living daylights out of James and Sirius if you really wanted to." Severus considered her idea. It was a good one, but he could see it easily blowing up in his face. Yes, he had respect at the school for being a supposed genius, but would they really stop just because he intervened?

"Why don't I just scare the living daylights out of James and Sirius? Why wait for Evan to get pranked again?

"This problem is bigger than them, Severus. If they stop someone else will take their place, and it could be someone far nastier than them. What if a blood supremacist decides to make an example of him? Whatever they do to him would be far worse than getting his legs stuck together for a few hours."

Lily was right. Severus sighed before agreeing to the plan.

"Hey if it goes wrong, then I'll back you up. Or help lead the stretcher to the hospital wing," she said teasingly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eileen left the tiny patent office clutching a small piece of paper like a lifeline. Wesley had insisted that she go alone, as it was her invention, but would meet her at Ollivander's for the endorsement. Ollivander had been very interested in the potion, which they decided to call Eileen's Elixir for Wands. Eileen hurried through Diagon Alley, trying to get through the crowd of midday shoppers as fast as possible. She began getting frustrated when a group of aged witches wouldn't budge from their spot at the window of the apothecary, so she forced herself through them and straight into a man carrying an enormous stack of books, which scattered everyone as she crashed into him.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" she cried, trying to pick up a few of the books that had fallen farther away before they could be stepped on by the shoppers.

"Oh its quite alright, this happens more than people would think," a vaguely familiar voice said. Eileen looked up into the face of the owner of the voice to see a pair of golden rimmed glasses and a pair of familiar bright blue eyes.

'William!" she cried out, shocked to see him on the street.

"Er, yes, that is my name. Have we met before? Wait… Eileen? Severus's mother?"

"Yes, that's me," she said, sheepishly gathering the last of the books off the ground with a wave of her wand.

"It's so good to see you! Although I wish it were under different circumstances of course," he said happily. "We must go for a drink! Are you busy?"

"I'm afraid I can't, I have a meeting of sorts to get to and I'm already horribly late."

"Tonight then, I insist," William said eagerly.

Eileen smiled ."Why not?"

"Perfect! I'll meet you at the three broomticks at seven! Goodbye!"

Eileen blinked and William was gone. She stared at the spot he had occupied a moment before, surprised at his sudden disappearance, but shrugged and continued on to Ollivander's.

The bell made a light, cheery noise as she opened the door to reveal Wesley and the renowned wandmaker in deep conversation.

"Ah, Eileen is here at last!" Wesley announced, ushering her into the shop and towards the counter.

"Eileen Prince, Cedar wood, nine and a half inches with unicorn hair. Welcome to my shop Mrs. Prince, it is a delight to have to you.

"Thank you Mr. Ollivander. Has Wesley given you the details of the potion?"  
>"No, we were waiting until you arrived. We were having a most illuminating discussion about the properties of dragon heartstrings."<p>

"Excellent, may I begin then?" he nodded, encouraging her to start.

"Well, here is a small sample of the potion, which has been patented and named Eileen's Elixir for Wands. Two drops of this onto the surface of any wand will repair all damage and leave it stronger and better polished than ever before."

"Interesting, and since you have bothered to patent it, this elixir must work. However, I must see this with my own eyes." Ollivander vanished into the back and returned with a small box. He opened it to reveal a battered looking ash wand, with many chips and scratches.

"An unfortunate fellow dropped this off this morning for repair. Lets see how this works," he said curiously. Mr. Ollivander applied the elixir and smiled in astonishment as it was mended before his eyes.

"Simply wonderful!" he cried, clapping his hands together. "I will certainly endorse it, for a small fee of course."

"Naturally," Wesley agreed, passing a small bag across the counter. Ollivander peered inside, nodded in satisfaction, and carefully wrote a statement on a piece of parchment, signing it with a flourish.

"A good day to you both, and I wish you luck on your venture," he said before bowing them out of his shop.

"Now all we need to do if produce enough of it to put the potion on the market," Wesley said gleefully. "Eileen, I can't tell you how grateful I am to you. For everything."

"Oh Wesley, it's just as much yours as mine. Without you I never would have the resources to make this possible."

"Well, a man does what he can. I'll see you bright and early tomorrow," he waved and disapparated to his flat somewhere in London.

Eileen sighed, satisfied with her day, and disapperated back home as well thinking how excited she was to tell Severus everything.

Please review! And thank you to all of the readers!


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter

Thanks to: JannaKalderdash, The White Grim, Estringe, LunaandGinnyBestFriendsForev er, KraZiiePyrozHavemoreFun, Alethea27, Md Ishaq, Dreameater, Grimm Productions, Ari, and Saint Snape for reviewing! All your reviews are wonderful, and keep me writing!

Now on to the story…

Eileen popped into existence back home, appearing in the middle of her living room. Since Severus went on his mad cleaning spree over the summer it had been improved greatly, but with the income she was getting from working at the potions shop she had managed to add some improvements of her own. The room had been freshly painted a light, calming blue color and the old, shabby couch had been replaced with a light tan one, with fluffy cushions you could sink into after a long, hard day. Eileen did just that, stretching her tired arms and legs like a cat. She had just returned from the meeting with Ollivander, and before that spent hours waiting in the tiny patent office for them to finish all the damn paperwork. It was a ridiculously long process and she was ready to just sit back, relax on her brand new, amazingly comfortable couch, and watch the telly.

Eileen turned it on, watching flipping through channels before coming to a local news station.

"Hello everyone and thank you for tuning in to the six o'clock news!" the announcer said enthusiastically. "It's now half past six, and today our top story is a tragic one, a family of four was killed in a some kind of accident in Surrey, and the police are baffled as to the cause of death…"

These words seem to be important for some reason to Eileen, although she couldn't remember why… six o'clock… why was that important… WILLIAM!

She lept out of her seat and almost crashed up the stairs in her rush to get to her bedroom. She had completely forgotten about meeting William for a drink at seven. She came to a halt in front of her mirror on top of the dresser in her room. Why was she reacting this way? It was just a drink between friends. Well, more acquaintances really, they had only spoken for a few minutes before at platform nine and three quarters while waiting for the Hogwarts express to come in. Eileen stared at herself in the mirror, chastising herself for overreacting. However she couldn't help but feel that she should at least look presentable.

She looked down at herself and scowled at the robes she was wearing. They were covered with ink and potion ingredient stains, they were the robes she usually wore in the laboratory. Immediately she threw them into the hamper and went to the closet to pick out a new set. Scrutinizing her meager wardrobe, she selected a set of casual black robes that highlighted her dark hair and made her silver eyes stand out. She then approached the mirror and, frowning at the state of her hair, waved her wand so all the knots disappeared and it became smooth and silky. Satisfied, she glanced at the clock, which told her she had ten minutes to get to the Three Broomsticks. Eileen hurriedly locked the front door magically and vanished from the same spot she appeared half an hour ago.

Arriving at the apparition point in Hogsmeade, she forced herself to stop rushing and calmly walked through the charming village to the pub. The wind swirled around her as she opened the door, and stepped into the warmly lit room full to the brim with people. The Three Broomsticks was full of talking and laughter that created a pleasant hum in the background as Eileen scanned the room for William Lupin. She spotted him at a corner table near the back, waving at her, and she made her way towards him through the crowd. Finally Eileen squeezed through a group of men all trying to flirt with the same busty witch at the same time, and sat down next to him.

"Hello Eileen! Had any trouble finding the place?" William asked, with a teasing smile.

"Oh, I found it just fine," Eileen said, smiling back.

"Well, I took the liberty of ordering you a drink so neither of us would have to battle our way through that crowd again. I do hope you like firewhiskey."

"Love it actually," Eileen said, reaching for her glass and taking a sip.

"So tell me, how goes it at that potions shop you work at? I see you every now and then when I pass by."

Eileen was surprised he had noticed her, suddenly berating herself for always leaning over the counter like a hunchback and snoring while there were no customers, which had been almost all the time. She blushed, realizing he must have seen that, and his efforts to hide a chuckle confirmed it.

"Business is about to go up tremendously actually," she said. "We're getting something new that will make Pendle's Potions skyrocket into the potions community."

"Really? What is it?" he asked, interested.

"You'll just have to come by the store sometime and find out like everyone else," Eileen said, smirking.

"I'll have to do that," William said, smiling softly at her. Eileen felt her stomach do a flip, and quickly downed more of her firewhiskey. "Of course, I hope you won't be snoring this time. It would be nice to have a conversation."Eileen smacked his playfully on the arm, and the talk turned to their sons.

"So Remus tells me Severus is quite the genius at Hogwarts. You must be very proud," William said.

"Oh yes, he's absolutely brilliant, if that's not bragging too much. He actually gets coursework for the year above him, so right now he gets all the work the third years are doing, and is doing very well."

"That's wonderful!"

"Yes, he's such a smart boy. I just wish he would act more like a child sometimes. I've never really seen him let loose and do something silly for the sake of having fun."

"Perhaps he's merely an old soul," William suggested.

"Maybe, but it's not good for him to act mature all the time. He needs to do stupid things, make mistakes and learn from them. That's how we grow."

"He's only twelve, I'm sure he'll make plenty of mistakes to learn from in his teenage years. I only hope Remus doesn't do something too bad or I may have to go up to that school myself and have a talk with him."

Eileen smiled, feeling at ease around William. He was surprisingly easy to talk to. "So what do you do William? Other than carry large stacks of teetering books across Diagon Alley?"

He smiled and said, "I'm the assistant manager of Flourish and Blotts. Those books were extra copies that had been donated to the store to help students who are being assisted financially by Hogwarts to buy their schoolbooks."

"Oh, how wonderful! Severus loves to read, perhaps you could let him roam around the store for awhile?"

"I don't see why not. Maybe I'll even show him my secret room."

"Eileen raised an eyebrow. "Secret room?"

"Oh yes," William said, his blue eyes shining with excitement. "Few know it, but Flourish and Blotts has a back room behind a certain bookshelf full of incredibly rare books and manuscripts. There they are preserved and only available for use at an enormously high fee. However, I could let Severus look at them if he promises to keep it a secret."

"He would love that! Thank you!"

"It's nothing, anything for Remus's friends. He never had very many you know, before he went to Hogwarts. I'm so thankful he found your son and the others, or he would have had a rough time of it there."

They chatted about other, inconsequential things, when William suddenly said, "You know Eileen, you look absolutely radiant tonight. I've wanted to say that for awhile now."

Eileen looked down at her simple black robes and slightly frizzed hair from the heat inside the pub, confused. She looked completely average, but a blush crept onto her cheeks nonetheless.

"Thank you," she said shyly. "You don't look too bad yourself." William grinned, and Eileen suddenly noticed a slow, lovely tune was playing in the pub. It had gotten much darker outside, and the lights had been dimmed inside. Eileen looked at William's sandy hair, bright blue eyes, and chiseled features, and couldn't help but think William was rather handsome.

Severus waited patiently for Black and Potter to prank Clark again. He decided to go ahead with Lily's plan, although he didn't like the idea of being his public bodyguard. Severus always preferred to work in secret, but he admitted since there was no other plan at the moment, and Clark would get pranked several more times before he came up with another one, that it was better just to go with this one. The only problem was that he needed to be present when this happened, and Severus didn't know Clark's schedule. He took to following him around when he saw him in the corridors, under a powerful disillusionment charm to prevent any suspicion.

Fortunately he didn't have to wait long. Only a few days after he spoke to Lily, the second year Gryffindors were leaving dinner late, since Remus had dared Peter to eat an entire bowl of pudding in under one minute to disastrous results. Lyra pointed out a large crowd gathered nearby. Severus immediately rushed to the crowd and shoved his way to the front. Clark was sprawled on the stone floor, wandless, with Black and Potter leaning over him. Even as he watched, Potter raised his wand, ready to hex him, when Severus dove into the circle and stopped his arm as it came down. Potter was so surprised he didn't even finish the spell.

"Severus, what are you doing?" James said, confused.

"Yeah, stop ruining our fun little Sevie, you're not even a prefect!" Sirius said in a whiney voice.

"This needs to stop," Severus said calmly. "Your torturing of this boy will stop. Immediately. And you won't hex him again."

"Oh really, sticking up for a Slytherin over your own house? What's the matter with you Snape?"

"I have plenty of house loyalty Potter," Severus spat, "but I also have loyalty to a human being hounded relentlessly by egotistical bullies who hex and jinx for no other reason than misplaced prejudice. Now leave this kid alone, because whoever attacks him again is going to make himself a powerful enemy!"

Severus's eyes flashed furiously, and his dangerously calm tone combined with his icy stare made even the spectators take a nervous step back.

James looked downright scared, and quickly lowered his wand, which had still been locked in place by Severus's iron grip. Without a word, he backed away and quickly disappeared out of the corridor with an anxious looking Sirius. The crowd, aware that the fun as over, quickly dispersed giving Severus weird looks. Some looked at him with betrayal, others were slightly fearful.

Severus glared at them all until everyone was gone except Lyra, Peter, Remus, and Lily. He then turned his attention to the boy he just saved, who was crouched on the ground, arms over his head to protect himself. Severus carefully tapped him on the shoulder. The boy put his arms down and stood up, staring at Severus in awe.

"W-why did you do that?" he asked, still staring at him.

"Because it was wrong what they were doing to you," Severus told him sincerely. "They won't be bothering you again." He bent down a little so he could look at Evan more clearly, and saw he didn't believe him, that he was still terrified. "I know you've been having a hard time of it here. You haven't made any friends, but I'd like to change that. How does that sound?"

Evan nodded frantically, almost scared to say anything in case Severus changed his mind.

"Good," he said, taking his shoulder and steering him to the rest of his friends, who were gazing at the entire scene in shock except Lily, who was beaming.

"This is Lyra, Peter, Remus, and Lily," Severus said, pointing to each of them as he said their name. After an awkward moment, Lyra spoke.

"As long as you aren't a little devil spawn like the rest of Slytherin, I'd love to be your friend Evan. It'll be quite the adventure I think, being friends with a Slytherin."

"Yeah, I reckon it'll be alright," Remus added. Peter still looked a little green from the pudding, but nodded as well. Lily was too happy to do anything but smile radiantly at Evan.

Severus entered the Gryffindor common room a few minutes later and went immediately to bed after saying goodnight to Lily. Fortunately the story hadn't had time to spread very much, so no one inside the common room knew what had occurred yet. He presumed Potter was hiding somewhere in the castle, nursing his wounded ego since he wasn't here mouthing him off. He settled into bed, mildly wondering what was going to happen tomorrow.

The next day was one of the most interesting and strange days of both of his lives. The moment Severus got up and entered the common room all talk ceased and people openly stared at him. His fellow Gryffindors were in utter shock that one of their own had defended a Slytherin from another Gryffindor. When nothing else happened other than blank stares, Severus took this as a good sign and continued on to the great hall with Remus in tow.

"You know, mate," Remus began, as they walked through the corridors to more hostile looks, "you better be careful. What you did was a good thing, but it'll take a while for most people to get used to it. Some might never forgive you, or consider you a traitor."

"People can think what they want. I learned a long time ago not to mind what others think of me, and it's time this school got used to the idea that not all Slytherins are evil bastards, and some Gryffindors can do horrible things."

Remus halted him right before they entered the great hall. "I just want you to know I support you one hundred percent in this. I know what it's like to be subject to… the kind of treatment Evan was. It's not right and never is, but that's just how the world works sometimes. You need to be ready for the fallout for this."

Severus was glad Remus was on board, but smirked at his warning. "I know what I'm getting myself into, don't worry about me." He paused, then kept talking, hoping for a moment he could get Remus to open up, he had a sneaking suspicion he knew what Remus was talking about when he mentioned his own unfair treatment. "Although, what do you mean you know what it's like?"

Remus immediately looked uncomfortable. "I was…bullied as well before I came to Hogwarts."

"For what reason?" Severus asked.

"Nothing, I was just different, like him. Now let's go, I'm starving," Remus turned and hurried away before Severus had the chance to stop and interrogate him more. Sighing, he followed and sat down at the table next to him and across from Lily. He noticed that there was a considerable space between himself, his friends, and the rest of his house. He also noticed the torn expression on Peter's face, and the anxiousness of his friends.

"Okay everyone, I know what happened yesterday was a bit sudden, and I apologize for that. I had been seeing that bullying going on for a while and I simply couldn't let it continue. I hope you can forgive me."

Lyra spoke up first. "Severus we were certainly…surprised, to say the least but we aren't angry. We all talked it over last night, and we decided to support you. It doesn't matter what the rest of Gryffindor thinks. We're going to give this a shot, and nobody's opinion is going to change our minds. We're also going to do our best to protect Evan with you."

Severus looked at the faces of the rest of his friends and they were all nodding encouragingly.

"I was the most apprehensive about it, but Lily made it clear to me this is the right thing to do," Peter said, looking more confident than before. "Besides, they'll get used to it even if they won't accept it, and that in itself is a victory."

Severus was greatly relieved by what they were saying, he didn't realize how nervous he had been about confronting them. In the back of his mind he had been afraid they would abandon him.

At that moment Evan walked nervously into the Great Hall, and Severus immediately beckoned him over. The first year came over and seated himself in between Severus and Peter, who scooted aside to make room, already in protective mode. You could have heard a pin drop in the great hall once he sat down. A Slytherin had never, in the entire history of Hogwarts, sat at their enemy houses' table. Once he was safely seated between the two of them, he slowly pulled a plate towards him and looked up at them all, awkwardness clear on his face at the silence. However talking soon broke out again and everyone visibly relaxed.

"Here Evan, have some bacon," Lily said, filling his plate with it, as well as some eggs and toast. "What do you have for your first class?"

"Charms," he answered in a small voice.

"Excellent! We have potions first, so we can walk you to charms before going to the dungeons."

"So Evan, what's your quidditch team?" Remus asked.

"Puddlemere United," he said, buttering his toast.

"Excellent! That's my team!" Remus said, beginning an enthusiastic conversation with Evan about the current seeker, Benjy Williams. It was when Evan rolled his eyes and flicked a piece of toast at Remus for insisting that the pervious chaser, Jordan Deverill, made better catches than Benjy, and was supported by Lyra, that Severus knew he would fit in easily amongst his friends.

Severus gazed around the great hall and ignored the stares he was getting used to, and sought out the staff table. As expected, Dumbledore's entire attention was devoted to watching him, his friends, and Evan interact. It wasn't entirely unexpected then, when a random hufflepuff handed him a message written in long, slanted handwriting. It was that message that led Severus to the gargoyle that covered the entrance to the Headmaster's office at eight o'clock sharp that night. Severus said the password clearly, "chocolate frogs" and vanished up the spiral staircase.

Please, please review!


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own HP

So sorry for the super late update! I recently started my senior year of high school, a job, and am juggling a bunch of activities. Sorry, but expect sporadic updates for the time being, though I will try my hardest to update often!

Thanks to: Saint Snape, EbonyWing, DesirePassion, KraziiePyrosHavemoreFun, flame55, somedayisours, Sithtar, klester1987d, Vixter-twihard, Estringe (Lol to your review), homo saipiant, Guest, Nyx Riddle, and gaamundsen for reviewing! This is the most reviews I've ever gotten in one chapter :D

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Severus felt an odd sense of foreboding as he climbed the spiral staircase that led the way to Dumbledore's office. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but he felt as if two large, powerful and incredibly stubborn forces were coming to a head. Specifically, two bearded and greasy haired forces. Although, he_ did_ no longer have greasy hair thanks to Lily's haircut first year. But that was beside the point. Something was going to change between him and the headmaster that night, he could feel it. He knocked loudly on the door and a voice from within told him to enter.

Severus entered the room with his occulmancy shields firmly in place. The sight of many delicate instruments and tin of lemon drops greeted him as he took his usual seat in front of Dumbledore, composing his features into those of a puzzled, but unsuspicious student.

"Welcome Severus!" cried Dumbledore from behind his desk. "Would you care for a lemon drop?"

"No thank you, headmaster," Severus replied, suppressing a shudder. He hated lemon drops. He once had to eat an entire package of them because of a lost bet with McGonagall, who wagered Gryffindor would win the quidditch cup in Harry's third year. She won, of course, and Dumbledore was delighted. It was a traumatic experience.

The headmaster popped a few of the sweets into his mouth and chewed slowly, studying the boy in front of him.

"Too many times I have called students into this office and not been frank with them. May I speak openly, Mr. Snape?" Dumbledore asked.

"Certainly professor," he said, suspicious of the way the conversation began.

"I am very surprised that you interfered on young Mr. Clark's behalf. The bullying being that was taking place was beyond unacceptable. I had spoken to the staff about the situation, and I am disappointed that their somewhat obvious favoritism towards Mr. Potter and Mr. Black prevented any serious action from taking place. Hate is not a word I use, nor is it something I believe in indulging, but if there is one thing I would hate in this world it would be a child being tormented by the very peers who should be defending him. I am greatly disappointed in both of these boys and will be speaking to them about this. They will receive the appropriate punishment for their misconduct."

Severus was surprised at Dumbledore's words, and simply nodded, glad that the two arrogant bastards would be thoroughly punished.

"I must admit, however, I am more interested in _why_ you intervened. Mr. Clark was none of your concern, and yet you helped him, with certain consequences from the student body I would imagine."

"I saw someone being tormented, and knew it wasn't right. No one deserves to suffer like that sir," Severus said bitterly. Dumbledore studied him again. Severus was surprised to detect no signs of him attempting legilimency, but the knowing look in his eyes made Severus uneasy.

"Indeed it seems as if those who least deserve unfair treatment, are often the ones who receive it," Dumbledore said, sighing tiredly. "Thank you, Severus, for helping him. I applaud you for this admirable act, and hope the rest of the students will follow your example."

"Thank you headmaster." Severus nodded. He was certain Dumbledore was building up to something, and let the compliments slide.

"To the next point then," Dumbledore exclaimed, popping more lemon drops into his mouth and x-raying him with his sparkling blue eyes. "I am aware that you don't trust me Mr. Snape."

Severus stiffened.

"That is perfectly alright. Indeed trust is something that should be earned, not given freely. To do so is most unwise. I know not the reason for this mistrust, but I wish to build some kind of relationship between us Mr. Snape. I have taken a great interest in you, not only because of your extraordinary abilities with magic, but because of your compassion, caring for others, and willingness to do what's right when the consequences far outweigh the benefits. Do you think this would be possible Mr. Snape?"

Very little surprised Severus anymore, but this speech by Dumbledore left him staring at the old man legitimately speechless. He could not remember any point in time where the man had ever tried to simply get to know him. Severus was always being used by the headmaster, and though he was fond of Snape that did not change the fact he was there to carry out Dumbledore's plan. Now all he wanted was a chance to rebuild trust. Severus was utterly at a loss at what to say. On one hand, he would like the chance to really get to know Dumbledore. No one could deny he was an interesting, brilliant man, and a good friend to have. On the other hand Severus still had feelings of deep resentment and anger towards him, and the trust he spoke of would be almost impossible to gain. Not to mention this could be a ploy to make Severus his own little minion without him realizing it.

Severus stared hard into Dumbledore's eyes. He didn't even try to hide the fact that he was searching for any sign of deception, but again he found no evidence that the headmaster was being untruthful. Even if he did try to build any kind of positive relationship with him, Severus would have to hide a lot of information about himself, and that would make things very complicated. Severus felt as if he was teetering on the edge of a cliff, not knowing if he was in for a soft, pleasant landing or a deadly crash into a pile of sharp rocks. Either way he knew he was falling off that cliff.

"I see you need some time to think about it," Dumbledore said at last. "If you decide to make this a venture you want to pursue, arrive at my office in one week from today at eight."

Severus nodded mutely and stood up to leave. As he turned towards the door, he caught sight of the sorting hat resting on a shelf above Dumbledore's desk. He could have sworn that the hat grinned at him from its perch as the heavy door swung shut behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After his meeting with Dumbledore, Severus was constantly thinking about what he would do. He ran over the meeting over and over in his head in the days that followed, desperately trying to decide which course to take. He was tired of being angry. He had been angry at his father, angry at Potter, angry at Harry, and most of all angry at Dumbledore. His father was gone, Potter was no longer worth it, and Harry will never exist. The only thing that stood between him and complete inner peace was his feelings of resentment, fury and indignation at Dumbledore, mixed in with some genuine respect and gratefulness. It was a confusing mess, and he got aching headaches from trying to sort it all out.

Meanwhile, he had plenty to distract him from thoughts about Dumbledore. Evan was rapidly becoming one with him and his friends. Severus had been worried that he wouldn't fit into their little group, but it was as if he had always been there. Evan and Remus were constantly talking about quidditch, not that Severus was complaining. The more time Remus spent discussing tactics with Evan was less time he spent trying to make Severus like the sport through sheer willpower. Lyra immediately declared that Evan was very "drawable" and made him sit for long periods of time, during which she created beautiful sketches of him. Some were even charmed to make small movements such as blinking, or smiling. This soon set her off on a drawing frenzy, and she started drawing all of them at random times. Severus thought it was very unsettling, even downright creepy, when he finished pretending to study at the library only to look up and see Lyra crouched a few tables away, staring at him with an almost complete drawing in front of her. Peter and Evan had a very easy, relaxed friendship. They liked to laze around the castle and play exploding snap until the early morning hours. Lily, who got on with everyone, was just wonderful with him. In the months to come, she would become his close confidant for all his problems.

While it was all very touching everyone was getting on so well, there were some legitimate dangers. The Slytherins were in an outrage that a member of their own house had become a full blown, Gryffindor loving traitor. The first retaliation came the day after Evan first sat with them at breakfast. A seventh year Slytherin, snarling in a rage, threw a nasty hex at Evan while Severus and Lily were walking him to transfiguration. It would have paralyzed him for a week if Severus hadn't deflected it. Severus charged the Slytherin responsible and cursed him so badly he was in the hospital for five days nursing countless ugly bruises and a black eye so large it made his face tilt to the left until the swelling went down. No one tried to hex Evan after that, but to be on the safe side they made sure one of them was with him at all times when was outside the Slytherin common room to prevent any verbal abuse.

The one place Severus and the others couldn't protect Evan was the Slytherin common room. At first, Severus had been terrified the Slytherins would hurt him there, when none of his friends were around. However, Evan insisted no one bothered him there. They just ignored him, occasionally hissing remarks as he passed by, but nothing else. Severus suspected a certain someone was responsible for this. He made a mental note to send that someone an anonymous package of lemon drops as a thank you. And so, only a few days after the start of the whole affair, Evan was safe around the clock, and on his way to becoming good friends with all of them. Even Gryffindor house was warming up to him at a snail like pace, but hey, it was progress.

In the midst of everything that was happening, Severus had completely forgotten that Christmas was almost upon them. The castle was positively buzzing with Christmas cheer, with ghost choirs roaming the halls singing carols, twelve enormous Christmas trees standing tall in the great hall, and mistletoe strategically placed around the castle to cause the maximum embarrassment to the students. As usual, most of the students were going home, including Severus and the rest of his friends. Severus was, for once, excited to be going home for the holidays. It was going to be his first real Christmas, one he could actually enjoy. He was very excited to spend it with his mother, and couldn't wait to return home. He expressed his excitement to everyone about a week before the start of the holidays, but Lily looked rather unhappy while everyone was talking amongst themselves.

"What's wrong Lily?" Peter asked. "This is going to be a great Christmas!"

"Yeah, I know, it's just that this year my family is doing something a little bit different," she said, still looking disheartened.

"What will you be doing?" Lyra asked, curious.

"We're going away to visit my aunt, we won't be at home at all during break," Lily said. Severus felt as if someone had punched him in the stomach. She caught his eye, and he could tell Lily didn't like it as much as he did. The two of them always sneaked away early Christmas morning to exchange presents at their spot before everyone else woke up. It was a special tradition they both loved and cherished deeply. The fact they couldn't do it this year, for the second time in a row, was depressing. Severus had been looking forward to that morning just as much as he was looking forward to spending the holiday with his mother. He tore his eyes away from Lily's sad, beautiful green ones and stared back down at the essay he was finishing up. He looked at it moodily, then retreated upstairs for the night, bidding everyone goodnight. Severus changed into his pajamas slowly, thinking hard. If he and Lily couldn't see each other Christmas morning, he would have to plan something special before they both left Hogwarts, she for her aunt's house, and him for Spinner's End. The question, really, was what?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Customers were everywhere. They filled all the aisles, all four corners, and every inch of space they could find. You could hardly move without bumping into at least three people, there was so little space in Pendle's Potions. At first Eileen and Wesley had been overwhelmed, standing at the front of the store, bemused at the sudden influx of customers. They had anticipated a lot of interest in Eileen's elixir, and that combined with all of England doing their Christmas shopping at once had resulted in madness in the modest shop. The two quickly sprang into action however, smoothly directing the flow of customers in and out of the shop as quickly as possible. As the day wore on, Eileen began to look more and more disheveled and exhausted, and could honestly say she was glad to close the door on the last customer.

Eileen practically slammed the door shut, and leaned against it, sighing, as she sank to the floor. Wesley emerged from his office, crossed the room with an infectious smile on his face, and sat down on the floor next to her.

"Why so glum Eileen?" he asked, teasingly. "Your elixir was a tremendous success, they couldn't get enough of it! I thought that one witch would faint on the spot when you fixed her son's wand that had been split in half."

"Yeah, well, you didn't have to deal with the idiot who thought I was running a con, and that the effects would wear off after an hour," Eileen said grumpily. "He nearly scared the entire store away!"

"Ah yes, but it was professionally handled after all," Wesley smiled. Eileen snorted.

"Yeah, with you grabbing him by the collar, "accidentally" shoving him out the door, and offering everyone in earshot a discount."

"Like I said, professionally handled!" Wesley smirked, grinning at the memory until the suddenly door opened and smacked him in the back of the head. He swore loudly, as the bell tinkled pleasantly, and glared at the man who had tried to enter the store.

"We're closed!" he said to a man with golden rimmed glasses, wincing as he rubbed his head. "You'll have to come back tomorrow if you want to buy anything."

"Oh, my apologies, I was looking for Eileen Prince. Is she still here?"

Eileen shot upward from her spot on the floor to see William standing in the doorway, one hand still on the doorknob.

"William!" she said, shocked to see him. When they had parted ways after their rendezvous at the Three Broomsticks, she had felt a curious feeling in the pit of her stomach and a warmth that lingered long after the night was over. She hadn't contacted him since then, but it had only been a short while ago, and she honestly wasn't sure what to say.

"Eileen," William said, smiling softly at her. She was suddenly aware of how disheveled she looked at that moment. "I was hoping to catch you before you left work, Flourish and Blotts is closed now and I'd like to show you around… if you like."

"Of course!" she almost shouted. "I'd love that, just give me a second to get my things." She turned and quickly hurried into her office in the corner of her laboratory, suddenly delighted she had thought to put a mirror in there. Wesley followed her into the room.

"So… who's William?" he asked casually, eyes sparkling.

"No one," she said, looking at him scoldingly. "He's the father of one of Severus's friends."

"That's how these things start Eileen. One day he's just another dad and the next you find yourselves locked away in a hotel room somewhere with no kids in sight…"

"That's enough!" Eileen said, turning crimson. She waved her wand and immediately her hair returned to normal and she quickly cleaned her robes with another flick.

"I'll be back tomorrow to open the store at six," she said, re-entering the main store where William was waiting.

"I'll understand completely if you show up late!" Wesley called out after her. Blushing furiously again, she grinned at William, and led the way out of Pendle's Potions.

"You certainly have an interesting co-worker," he said mischievously. Eileen smacked his arm playfully.

"He's my boss actually, and a he's very nosey!"

"So he asked about me?" William said with satisfaction.

"Of course, he's an absolute gossip at times. He gets an idea in his mind and never lets it go."

"Ah, here are!" William pulled out a large, silver key and turned it in the lock to the front door of Flourish and Blotts, which was only a few steps away from Wesley's store. With a click, the door swung open to reveal the inside of the magical bookstore. They went inside and William helped her out of her coat, putting both of them aside on the long counter.

"So, where is this secret room?" Eileen asked, roguishly.

"Right this way!" William led her through the maze of bookshelves, until they arrived at the section on ministry law. Unsurprisingly, all the books here seemed to be completely untouched. "We keep the door behind this shelf because it's by far the least visited part of the shop," he explained, waving his wand and muttering an incantation.

Immediately, the bookshelf directly in front of Eileen sunk slowly into the floor, revealing a hidden doorway. She looked back at William for permission, and when he nodded encouragingly she stepped through the doorway into a pitch black, but cavernous room. Another wave of William's wand and the lights flickered to life. It looked very much like a warehouse, only it was full of display cases showing all types of books. There were enormous, heavy bound tomes, tiny little handbooks with felt covers, and ancient scrolls that may have existed during the time of the Roman Empire. Eileen stood, open-mouthed, staring at the wondrous sight before her. She was sure Severus would have fainted on the spot.

William let out a charming laugh at her dumb struck expression. "Come on, let me show you around," he said, taking her hand and leading her down one of the aisles. Eileen didn't register this at first, so great was her amazement, but soon became very aware of it. She tried to focus on the fascinating things he was telling her, but somehow a textbook written by Merlin himself on the fabric of magic was unimportant compared to the warm, tingling sensation she felt in her right hand. She soon lost focus and gave up trying to comprehend what he was saying and instead focused on the smooth tenor of his voice. She noticed he became increasingly more excited as he showed her each book, practically radiating excitement when he talked enthusiastically about his favorites, such as Morgana's diary and an anonymous poetry book penned by a brilliant warlock that had remained unknown for a hundred years.

"And here is something you might appreciate; it's a work of pure genius, three hundred pages on the most obscure potion ingredients…" William's voice drifted away slowly. He gazed into Eileen's eyes and she noticed for the tenth time he had the most handsome blue eyes. The silence stretched on, but she didn't care. She felt something growing in the air between the two of them, and she could tell he felt it too. The moment seemed to last forever, until William slowly pulled her towards him, and looking deep into her eyes, leaned in until he kissed her.

Fireworks went off in Eileen's mind and she felt herself melt against him. The kiss was soft and gentle, but full of emotion. He held her tightly, and she kissed him back until they were both breathless, but she didn't care. Unfortunately they both needed to breathe, and when they pulled apart they grinned at each, dazed. Eileen leaned her head against his shoulder and he wrapped his strong arms around her, placing a kiss on her head. She sighed happily. This felt good, this felt _right_.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There you go! Please, please, please review!


	18. Chapter 18

I did say they would be sporadic… hehe please don't kill me. College applications do take priority over fanfiction, and hurricane Sandy decided to wipe out my power for 6 six days right before I posted this. Enjoy the chapter, and I'll try to make more time to write!

I do not own harry potter.

Thanks to: Saint Snape, Estringe, KraZiiePyrozHavemoreFun, Alethea27, Guest, DesirePassion, ejm12, flame55, and Fangisnotmyfirstname for reviewing!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Severus paced back and forth in the seventh floor corridor, trying to get a clear picture of what he needed. He glanced over at Barnabus's sad attempts to teach ballet to the trolls, and continued with his pacing. Severus breathed deeply, imaging exactly what he wanted the room of hidden things to become. He walked purposefully back and forth along a stretch of wall three times, focusing intently. A small _pop!_ came from his right and he opened his eyes, grinning when he saw a small wooden door that had not previously been there. He gripped the handle and let himself inside, gasping in astonishment. He hadn't really thought it would work.

It was a perfect copy of Severus and Lily's spot at Spinner's End park. The tall trees surrounded a tiny, leafy clearing that let through just enough sunlight to create a beautiful pattern of light that played on the grass and shade. It was the most beautiful and special place, and it belonged only to him and Lily. Here, they could just be themselves. It was a place both of them would always feel safe, and at home. Severus gently pulled out a small box, pleasantly wrapped with red and green wrapping paper, and settled down to wait. He had left Lily a message telling her to meet him in the room across from the Barnabus tapestry with their presents. She had appeared confused, scolding him and saying there was no such room. Well, she was in for a surprise.

Severus didn't have to wait long. A few minutes later the door handle turned, and his beautiful Lily gasped at the sight before her.

"Severus! W-what… how…?"

"Surprise!" Severus said slyly, holding up his gift. "I thought since we couldn't go to the real place this year, I'd have to bring our spot to us."

"It's amazing!" Lily cried, taking a few steps in his direction, looking around with delight. "It's exactly like it!" She turned her face to Severus's and her green eyes met his. Her face glowed with happiness, and her smile set his heart fluttering. She sat down next to him, leaning against an oak tree.

"What is this place" she asked curiously.

"It's the Room of Requirement, but the house elves call it the Come and Go room. It becomes anything the seeker wants it to be, and all you have to do is simply walk up and down the corridor thinking about what you need. Then the room appears, filled with what the seeker requires."

"Amazing," Lily said with wonder.

"Yes, you've said that already," Severus said teasingly. She slapped his arm playfully.

"Maybe I'll just take back your present then," she threatened.

"No! Not my Christmas present!" he said dramatically. "What ever will I do!" Lily stuck her tongue out at him, before handing him her large, brightly wrapped gift.

Severus shook it, curious as to what she got him. Anything from Lily would make him happy of course, but he was curious why it was so big. Severus ripped the paper off, revealing to his confusion another brightly wrapped box. He looked up at Lily, quirking an eyebrow. She smiled back, the picture of innocence. He ripped the paper off the next one, only to reveal a smaller, annoyingly bright one. Frustrated, Severus tore through three more before finally revealing his present. Inside the final box was something he certainly did not expect. A small, shallow stone basin rested inside. He carefully lifted it out, and it grew to normal size. Runes and symbols were carved into the sides, and the weight increased slightly.

"Is this what I think it is?" Severus asked, suddenly becoming excited.

"Depends on what you're thinking of" Lily said with a coy smile.

"It's a pensieve!"

"Yes! I got it sort of as a joint present. I thought we could store our memories inside it, you know, just the ones of us two. That way, years from now, we can look back on them and remember all the things we did together."

"Lily, you are the most incredible witch I have ever met," Severus said honestly, leaning over and pulling her into a tight hug. He had expected something trivial, perhaps a new book or refill on potion ingredients. But this meant so much more.

"Wait, this had to be expensive! How on earth did you afford this Lily?"

"Oh, don't worry about that. We found it at a wizarding pawn shop and the wizard there has a thing for muggle stuff. We traded him some batteries and spark plugs for it. I'm sure some wizard equally obsessed with muggle things will give him much more for those old things than what he would have gotten for the pensieve."

Severus snorted. He knew just the red head who would.

"Well, your turn to open one now!" Severus handed Lily his present, suddenly nervous. Would she even like it?

Lily tore the paper off her own gift, gasping when she saw what was inside. "Oh, Severus…" she said, pulling out an elegant emerald attached to a fine silver chain. "It's beautiful!"

"It's a Prince family heirloom actually," he told her, delighted she liked it. "My mother told me to give it to someone very special… and I can't think of anyone more special to me than you, Lily."

Lily's eyes watered slightly, and she pulled him into a tight hug. "You're special to me too Sev, like no one else ever will be. We're always going to be together, I can feel it."

Severus sighed into her hair, fighting back a rogue tear of his own. After suffering so much without her in his life, to hear her say those words made him want to hold her in this moment forever.

Lily leaned back after another moment, "Will you put this on me?" she asked, holding out the necklace. Severus nodded, and she turned around to make it easier. He brushed a few strands of silky red hair back and carefully clasped the necklace around her neck. She turned back around, smiling happily at the emerald resting on her chest.

"So what do you want to do now?" Severus asked, rolling over onto his back.

"Well, we do go home tomorrow. Let's spend the rest of the day together."

"Just us?"

"Just us," Lily said, a strange look in her eye. Severus looked closer, but she blinked and it was gone. She snuggled into his side, chattering on about Evan, Remus and the rest of their friends, as well as how much she was not looking forward to spending time with Petunia over break. Severus just laid back, listening to her musical voice, teasing her occasionally. He chased her through the trees when she poked him particularly hard in the ribs, collapsing on top of her as they rolled down the hill that was unfortunately placed nearby. They stayed there late into the night, and when they finally left all was quiet. The castle was silent, except for the sounds of Severus and Lily sneaking back to Gryffindor Tower, hushing each other and giggling as they tiptoed back to the common room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The hustle to leave the next morning was, as usual, completely chaotic. Severus levitated his trunk through the crowd, leading Lily and his friends to the other side, where students were streaming through the doors to the carriages. Severus was nervous, and wanted to be off immediately. He had skipped his meeting with Dumbledore the night before, and wanted to get away before the headmaster could corner him about missing the appointment. He needed time to think, and to be away from the man before he could give him an answer. The train ride back was uneventful, full of talking and excitement for the holidays. Before they knew it, they had arrived back at the station.

Severus said his goodbyes to Lyra, Remus, Peter, and Evan, and finally turned to Lily. The necklace he had given her gleamed around her neck as she gave him one of the best Lily hugs ever, whispering goodbye into his ear.

"Hey, I'll see you soon Lils," Severus said, smiling sadly. He didn't know why, but it was much harder to say goodbye this time, and he could tell she felt the same.

"Bye Sev, I'll miss you. See you when we get back!" Lily said unhappily as she walked over to her parents, and Severus turned to search for his own mother. He was surprised to see Mr. Lupin standing with her.

"Mum!" he called out to her, making his way towards her.

"Severus!" she yelled, pulling him into a motherly embrace. "Oh, how I've missed you! You grew so much!"

Severus shrugged, "I guess I did. Hello, Mr. Lupin, are you waiting for Remus? I think he got swept off somewhere."

Remus had been dragged off to meet Peter's mother, but arrived at that very moment. "Dad!"

"Hey there, Remus!" Mr. Lupin said, ruffling his son's sandy hair.

"I've just invited Mr. Lupin and Remus to our house for lunch," Eileen said. "So you won't have to say goodbye just yet."

Remus and Severus looked at each other, grinning. "Excellent," they both said in unison.

"Well, hang on to me then Severus, and Remus your father will bring you along. Ready? Let's go!"

After the usual near suffocation Severus found himself inside his living room, his two guests standing directly in front of him. Remus was looking around with interest, but Severus was suspicious. How did Mr. Lupin know where his house was? His mother went into the kitchen to start lunch after seating the Lupins onto the couch in front of the telly. He followed her, stopping just short of the counter.

"Yes, Severus?" Eileen asked, putting together some sandwiches on a platter.

"Mother, how did Mr. Lupin know where to go? Has he been here before?"

"Oh, yes, we've had tea a few times," she told him, casually.

"How many times?"

"Just a few afternoons. Why don't you go join them in the other room? I'm sure Remus would like to talk with you."

"Knock, knock," Mr. Lupin said, walking into the kitchen with his son. "I hope those sandwiches are ready because we're starving!"

Remus and Severus exchanged a look and he could tell a similar conversation had taken place in the living room. Severus quirked his eyebrow, and Remus nodded.

Eileen carried the platter over to the table and they all sat down to eat. For the most part if was silent, except for Remus's eyes darting from Eileen to his father, and Severus trying to decide if what he suspected was true.

"So, you two have been hanging out then, while we've been at Hogwarts?" Remus said, munching on his sandwich. Severus shot him a look that clearly said _let me handle this you idiot_. Remus ignored him.

"Yes, we've been to see each other a lot actually," William began, fiddling with his napkin.

"Oh just say it will you?" Severus blurted out.

"What do you mean?"

"The two of you are obviously dating now, aren't you? It's the only reasonable explanation for you knowing where my house is and being so nervous about a conversation you start to perspire," Severus said in monotone. William began to sputter incoherently, but Eileen rested a hand on his arm to calm him.

"You're right, we have been seeing each other," Eileen confirmed. "However, we both wanted to talk to you both about this since it will affect all of our lives. We truly do have strong feelings for each other, and we hope that the two of you will be supportive."

Remus met Severus's eye. "I don't have a problem with it honestly, although it's definitely going to be weird at first."

Severus nodded, "I agree. This is going to be…interesting. But I want you to be happy mum, and if Mr. Lupin makes you happy then by all means go for it."

"Thank you, boys, this means a lot to us," William beamed, grasping Eileen's hand.

After they finished the meal, Severus grabbed Remus's arm while their parents were distracted and tugged him upstairs into his bedroom. "So what do you _really_ think about all of this?" he demanded, sitting down on his bed and leaning against the frame. Remus sighed and joined him, running a hand through his sandy hair.

"I won't stand in the way if they're really happy together, it just seems so strange. My dad, and your mom. Together…holding hands…kissing..."

Severus nodded, "So what does that mean for us? If your dad hurts my mom I will have to personally tear out his liver. She's been hurt enough for ten lifetimes," he said bitterly.

"What do you mean?" Remus asked, confused. Severus sighed deeply, and sat up. He strongly disliked disclosing personal information, but Remus was one of his best friends. He trusted him enough to tell him about his past.

"My father... was a drunken bastard. He was a muggle who hated magic, and took out his anger on my mother. For most of my life she was just a shell of herself, unable to cope with the abuse. I never understood why she stayed with him for so long, and didn't just kick his ass out onto the street. It wasn't until last year that she gathered enough courage to get rid of him and we haven't seen him since."

"Severus, I'm sorry. That must have been horrible," Remus told him, sincerely. "At least he's gone now."

"Yes, that's something I'll never take for granted. But you see now why I'm being so protective. She's strong again now, but I still don't want another man to destroy her like that. I understand that your dad is a great man, I know he would never do anything to hurt her on purpose. But it's still my job to protect her."

"I get it Severus," Remus told him. "But I don't think your protection is needed. Do you see the way they look at each other? It's practically disgusting."

Severus let out a laugh, he had noticed. "Yes, they're quite smitten aren't they?"

"Are you kidding? They're head over heels for each other. If it keeps going like this we may end up brothers one day," Remus joked.

Severus grinned, "Wouldn't that be nice?"

And so a smooth routine was established for the holidays. Every morning after breakfast, William and Remus arrived at Spinner's End. William and Eileen would leave the house to go out, leaving the boys to their own devices. They hung out in the house watching the telly and eating junk food, or explored the town and the nearby river until their parents came home. Then they would all eat dinner together, before departing. It wasn't the quiet holiday Severus expected, but he was enjoying it immensely. He could hardly recall the time when he disliked the werewolf, and the old Hogwarts days were buried behind newer, happy memories with Remus.

On Christmas Day they all sat around the beautifully decorated tree in their pajamas, exchanging presents. William had bought Eileen a beautiful topaz bracelet, and given Remus and Severus an enormous box of Honeydukes sweets each, much to their delight. Eileen gave Severus a magnificent eagle feather quill, and William a new cloak to replace his old frayed one. The new coat was imbued with several spells so it would never rip, be stained, and would always keep the wearer at the perfect temperature.

Severus received numerous gifts from his friends via owl, including another wonderful drawing from Lyra. It showed with extraordinary detail himself, Peter, Lyra, Lily, Remus and Evan sitting around the common room fire. Severus decided to hang it up next to the other drawing of him and Lily. Peter, Evan, and Remus had combined forces to get him a new, dazzling chess set to "sharpen his already ridiculously gifted mind" as the card said. He chuckled as he admired his gifts and thought of how fortunate he was to be surrounded by such friends.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Before Severus knew it, he was waving goodbye to his mother and William and boarding the Hogwarts Express to return to school. He and Remus searched the train for their friends, at last locating them in a compartment near the middle.

"Sev!" shouted Lily, flinging herself at her best friend and catching him by surprise.

"Oof! Great to see you too Lily, but can you let me breathe for a moment so I can enjoy this loving reunion? I feel like my ribs are about to break," Severus said, squeezing her tightly nonetheless.

"Oops! Sorry," she said, giggling. Severus grinned, and picked her up, twirling her around a few times before putting her back down in her seat next to Evan.

"How was your Aunt's?"

"Dreadful. Petunia was horrible the entire time and my aunt made us all watch the worst Christmas movies. How were your holidays? I hope they were better than mine."

"Err," Severus said, glancing over at Remus. "They were wonderful, although they didn't go exactly as planned."

"What happened?" asked Peter curiously.

"Well…"

"My dad and his mom apparently fell in love while we were at Hogwarts and are now dating, so we basically spent the entire holidays together at Severus's house," Remus interrupted. Their friends gaped at him.

"Wow you're right that is… unexpected," Lily said. "Are you guys okay with it?"

"Yeah!" they said in unison.

"It's actually really fun to tease them about it," Remus continued. "Mrs. Snape gets all red and my dad just sputters. But then there was this one awkward time when Severus caught them snogging in the living room when they thought we weren't home…"

"REMUS!" Severus yelled indignantly. "You swore you would never mention that to another living soul!"

"Whoops," he shrugged, grinning at his embarrassment.

"Never…again…" Severus muttered, as everyone laughed around him. He just swore and glared at them all until the train pulled into the station. Lily pulled him into a carriage, and Severus finally relaxed when he saw the castle getting closer. It was his first real home, and he was glad to be going back. Now all he had to do was face Dumbledore.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Severus truly meant to think long and hard about the problem he faced with the headmaster, but finding out your mother was romantically involved with one of your best friend's fathers had driven all other thoughts out of his mind. Until now, when he stood outside the snarling gargoyle that lead to Dumbledore's office. He mentally sighed, he would just have to speak his mind and be done with it.

"Pepper imps," he said clearly to the gargoyle, watching it leap out of his way. Severus smiled fondly at the memory of Peter eating pepper imps over the summer before continuing on his way up the staircase. He knocked three times upon the door to the wizard's study, a voice from within calling for him to enter.

Severus opened the door and seated himself carefully in front of the headmaster, feeling his blue eyed gaze already upon him. Severus waited for the headmaster to speak first.

"You missed out appointment, Mr. Snape. I hope this means that you took more time to think about what we previously discussed," Dumbledore said kindly, without a trace of anger.

Snape blinked, expecting annoyance at least, but once again Dumbledore proved that he wasn't at all what he expected when he started this new life. Severus mentally prepared himself for a conversation that would most likely affect the rest of his five and half years at Hogwarts.

"Sir, I did think for a very long time on our previous conversation. I do have my reasons for not immediately giving you my trust, and I mean it when I say they were _excellent_ ones. However, you have proven many things I once thought about you wrong in my time here." He was probably giving away far too much, but Severus needed to say this. "Therefore, I have decided to let you, as you said in your own words, earn it. You'll have a clean slate, professor. From this point on I will let your actions decide whether I trust you or not."

Dumbledore smiled through his long, white beard. "A wise and carefully considered answer, Mr. Snape. I hope you will ultimately decide that I am, in fact, only here to help you," he said gently. "In the meantime, I wish to give something to you."

Dumbledore stood up from his chair, and walked behind his desk to the bookshelves there. He ran his finger along one of the shelves until it came to rest upon large, green, leather-bound book. He pulled it off the shelf, and returned to his desk.

"Here, one of the more interesting reads in this office," he said, winking. Severus picked up the book and read the title: _The Nature of Magic_. "It has the most intriguing theories on the origin of the magic that we are blessed with. I thought you might enjoy reading it, if it is not too advanced for you."

"Thank you sir," Severus said, already opening the front cover to glance at the introduction. "I am certain this will be very interesting." Inside Severus's brain, however, his mind was in an uproar. This book was on a very short list of texts that could possibly explain him being transported back in time. Severus had searched for it for days in the library but only came back empty handed, as the only other two that made the list failed to provide an explanation. Severus tucked the book into his bag and exited the office of the headmaster outwardly calm. However he was excited to possibly get an answer to the question that was haunting him since the start of his new life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Review please! I love you all!


	19. Chapter 19

I'm back! Please enjoy this chapter and forgive my horribly long delay!

Thanks to: Shiva-J, Saint Snape, ANASTASIA, myk-myk, KraZiiePyrozHavemorefun, nellekeduf, Alethea27, Arrow Riddari, flame55, DesirePassion, Lupinesence, Snivillus-Lives-28, Pedro Boncompagni, and HBPrincessx14 for reviewing! They always brighten my day and encourage me to write!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Although many wizards would say otherwise, Severus Snape is a very patient man. He needed to be in order to do the incredible things he was capable of. Of course, this usually meant inventing potions, mastering difficult magic, and steeling his mind against Dark Lords. What he had no tolerance for, was insufferable brats. James Potter and Sirius Black had been blessedly silent for quite a while, a silence so sweet it was uncharacteristic. It had, as Severus falsely believed, not been caused by planning for the ultimate prank.

There was no doubt about it, James Potter was beginning to notice Lily Evans. To all outsiders, nothing appeared to have changed. Lily and James did not interact much, except for the occasional exchange of annoyed words on Lily's part, but Severus was the undisputed master at reading people. When the students of Hogwarts said he could read minds, it was no exaggeration. The fact has Severus never stopped watching James like a hawk since he first laid eyes on his Lily also made noticing this escalating problem much easier. It started with the usual things, quick glances from across the room, his head turning when she walked by. Then he began to seek conversation with her more often than usual. Now he was blatantly hitting on her, making side comments that left Lily disgusted and Severus fuming inside. These were the undisputed signs of the beginning of James's quest to get Lily to go out with him. This would not happen.

The problem was how to go about this. If this encounter went even slightly wrong, things could go downhill very fast. For one, if Lily discovered his plan, she would know of his feelings for her. That could drive her away, and that was the very last thing Severus wanted to do. Not after what he saw in her eyes in the Room of Requirement. He wasn't entirely sure, but he thought there was a moment when she saw him as something more than her best friend. Another dilemma was how to go about it. If anyone so much as saw a moment of Severus threatening James, the gossip machine would go completely nuts. Severus liked his privacy, and he'll be damned if anyone gets into his business.

It was an early March morning when Severus decided to act. He locked the door to the boy's dormitory, performed a silencing charm over James and Sirius's beds, and faced his sleeping friends.

"Wake up!" Severus barked loudly, shaking Peter and Remus.

"W-whas goin on?" Peter mumbled incoherently as he bolted upright in bed, eyes wild.

"Severus, it's bloody five in the morning!" screeched Remus as he looked at his watch.

"Never mind the time, I have vital information to share with you," Severus revealed, sitting down carefully on Peter's bed.

"Well, spit it out before I fall back asleep."

"As you too are aware… I have…feelings for Lily," Severus began.

"I thought were never to mention this aloud," Peter said confused.

"Well now we are," Severus continued. "I have noticed that she had caught James's attention. This cannot be permitted."

"Don't you think you're being a bit overdramatic? I haven't seen anything that indicates he's interested in her," Peter said, skeptically.

"Hmm, I don't know about that Peter. He asked her the other about the charms homework, and it was strange because I saw him earlier that day writing the essay in the library. So he would have had no reason to talk to her," Remus said.

"Exactly," Severus said. "Now, I don't want to seem like a lunatic here but I don't want him making moves on her. He's a jackass and a prat and he'll only be bothering her and making an enemy out of me. You don't want me as your enemy."

"God, Severus we know. I shudder to think of all the horrible things you could do to him if he ever _did_ actually hit on her."

"Precisely. Now to avoid that inevitable and unpleasant situation I propose a plan…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Severus disliked all manners of pranks, but in this case he would make an exception. James deserved it, it was as simple as that, and when it came to Lily he accepted that he could never be the rational person he was. The plan was simple, make James Potter's life hell for three days, then Severus would corner him and explain that if he ever so much as looked at Lily again he would personally castrate him. After that he would remove the multitude of hexes.

This plan required more than three people, however. Severus considered letting Lyra and Evan in on it, but he didn't want to explain to them his intense feelings for Lily. The less people who knew about them, the smaller chance Lily would have of discovering his undying love for her until the right moment. So instead, Severus enlisted an old friend. Alaric Moore, seventh year Ravenclaw extraordinaire, still owed him a favor for fixing his exploding potion. When Severus approached him about the plan, he agreed enthusiastically.

"Honestly, I'm just grateful you didn't ask me to be your test subject or something. That wouldn't have ended very well!" Alaric said.

By the end of March everything was in place. One morning James Potter woke up. He stretched, yawned and stumbled out of bed. Or he tried to stumble, he really just fell flat on his face.

"Shit!" James yelled, rubbing his sore nose. Severus stifled a laugh as he watched from the gap between his bedside curtains. James attempted to stand again, falling again only this time on top of his trunk and banging his head against the frame. Cursing violently, he grasped at his own curtains, attempting to pull himself up.

"Having a bit of trouble, Potter?" Severus called out.

"Oh, shut up Severus! This isn't funny!" he yelled back, as the curtains, unable to support his weight, ripped and sent him tumbling backward. Severus just grinned and followed Remus and Peter down to breakfast, allowing himself the satisfaction of high fiving Peter as they went through the portrait hole.

For the rest of the day James Potter was utterly miserable. He couldn't walk more than a few paces before toppling over, usually on his face, his butt, or even into another person, dragging the unfortunate person down with him. By noon he was red in the face with fury at whoever had hexed him, and at the sniggering he was on the receiving end of. No one tried to help him, they were having too much fun enjoying his torment, and James was too proud to go to the hospital wing. But that was only the beginning. Severus and his fellow second year Gryffindors where sitting in Transfiguration class that same day when Alaric entered the room. He was a favorite of McGonagall's and was permitted to come into the classroom at any time. He chatted with McGonagall for a moment about a recent essay that was due and left a few minutes before class was over, but not before whispering a certain incantation. This particular spell had been designed with a time delay, so it wasn't until the bell had rung and the students left for their next class that James started yelling hysterically in the corridor. Remus, Peter and Severus turned back to see that James had grown donkey ears and a tail, with the words "I'm an ass" written across his forehead. Severus smirked, and continued on to dinner.

For the next two days, every charm, spell, or hex cast on James Potter was permanent until Severus himself lifted it. In addition to falling over every three seconds, and his wondrous new facial features, he acquired green and silver skin, smelled constantly of rotten eggs, and spoke in Shakespearian English. The teachers and Madame Pomfrey tried to help him, but nothing could be done. They had correctly concluded that his was a student's doing, and also that only that student could lift the spells. They advised him to confront his enemy, and released him into the student body since nothing was really doing him any true harm. James, aided by a distraught Sirius, tracked down plenty of Slytherins but none admitted to being the culprit. Severus, Remus and Peter felt very proud of the fact he didn't even suspect them. By the end of the third day however, when James appeared utterly defeated and dejected, they decided it was enough.

Alaric, Remus, and Peter stood guard outside an empty classroom that James had taken refuge in as Severus went inside to talk with him.

"Hello Potter," he said smoothly. James, who had been sitting at one of the desks, shot up.

"Severus! I was just about to go and find you!" he said excitedly.

"Oh, really?" Severus smirked, "Whatever for?"

"You've got to help me, look at me! It's horrible, and you're a genius. Just lift the damn curse, help a guy out!"

"I would, but you see I'm just not really in the mood to."

"What?" James gasped. "Why not! Are you really just going to let me stay like this?"

"You see, it would be very counterproductive of me to lift your curses when I'm the one who has been cursing you in the first place," Severus drawled, drawing closer to James so he was towering over him, despite the fact he and James were the same height.

"What? Are you kidding me? Why would you do this to me!" James screamed, coming at him with his wand. In less than a second James was in a partial body bind, laying flat on his back.

"Now listen closely, as I'll only say this once. I know you have developed feelings for Lily."

James's eyes widened and he shook his head violently.

"Don't deny it!" Severus snarled. Mimicking James's voice he said "You know, you should wear your hair down Lily, it's much prettier that way! Hey Lilyflower, can you help me with this charms homework? We should be potions partners Lily! You're gorgeous Lily, I think we should hang out more!" James was silently glaring at him, knowing he had said every one of those things. Then Severus's voice turned dangerous.

"If you attempt to pursue Lily even one more time after we leave this room, this will continue, and it will be worse. Much, much worse. You know what I'm capable of, Potter. Don't make me your enemy. You will regret it." James's eyes widened with every word he said, and his face drained of all color until he was completely white.

"Now, have a pleasant day Potter, and if I ever catch you making moves on Lily again, whether she realizes it or not, I will personally tear your eyeballs out. And trust me, I'll be watching." With that, Severus turned to leave the classroom, leaving a shocked James behind. With a flick of his wand, the partial body bind and all hexes were lifted. As Severus was opening the door, he said over his shoulder, "And if you tell anyone who was behind your little episode… well, I'll leave that to your imagination." The door clanged shut behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Severus was ecstatic everything had gone according to plan. James was completely terrified of him now, and avoided him whenever possible. Severus even caught him stopping dead in the corridor when he saw him, turning and running away in the opposite direction. James had told no one who had cursed him, nor how he got the hexes removed, and perhaps the best outcome at all, he immediately stopped hitting on Lily. Remus, Peter and Severus were very proud they had pulled this off, and celebrated one night with a case of butterbeer in their empty dormitory.

"A toast to our mastermind, Mr. Severus Snape, pranking extraordinaire!" Peter cried out, holding up his bottle.

"Hear, hear!" called out Remus, clinking glasses with him and drinking deeply. Severus smiled to himself at their antics.

"Thank you both, but this will never happen again. I stick by what I said before, pranking is juvenile and should not be done. But wherever Lily is concerned, I'm just not rational. This was an exception to a very strict personal rule."

"Oh, don't ruin our fun," Peter said, hiccupping.

"All the same, you should know that," Severus said.

"Anyway, now that you've scared away Lily's only other possible suitor, do you plan on making a move yourself?" Remus asked.

Severus had considered this before. "No, I will not. I need to make absolutely sure she feels the same way towards me first. When I know she does, then I'll make my move. Until then, I won't damage our friendship by revealing things too early. I treasure it too much to ruin it by being impatient."

"Well, we'll always have you back if you need to scare off any more guys who are flirting with your girl," Remus said, slapping Severus on the back and making him choke on his butterbeer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Peter was extremely anxious. He and Evan had met up in their usual spot on the fourth floor to play exploding snap. It had been foolish for them to play so late into the night, but they had gotten extremely competitive lately when Evan declared himself a better player than Peter. Annoyed, and feeling the blow to his pride, he had challenged him to the ultimate game to decide who the better player was. They played for hours, until Peter finally defeated him, and did his own version of the victory dance. Sulking, Evan threw the cards at him and made him clean it up, which Peter did cheerfully. However, it was now past curfew and they were presented with the problem of how to get back to their common rooms without being detected.

"Now just stay quiet, and follow me," Peter told Evan, leading the way out of the room and closing the door as quietly as he could. They tip toed down the corridor in total darkness towards the grand staircase, trying to be as silent as they could. They were ten feet away when a soft meow echoed through the silence and a pair of glowing eyes appeared in front of them, blocking their path. Peter cursed, grabbed Evan's arm, and ran back the way they came.

"Hurry! Filch can't be far if Mrs. Norris is here!" Peter whispered frantically to Evan. They flew down the corridor but Filch's light appeared drifting around the corner they were heading for.

"Damn it," Peter cursed, desperately trying to think of what to do. He noticed a broom closet, and yanked the door open, shoving Evan inside and slamming the door shut before Filch's gloating face appeared around the corner.

"Aha!" he screeched, pointing a bony finger at Peter, and hobbling over as fast as his feet could carry him.

Peter gulped as Filch came to a halt in front of him, his face alight with glee at catching a student out of bed. He thanked his stars that Evan had enough sense to be silent and not burst out of the closet to rescue him.

"You're coming with me now, you're going to be in a world of trouble, oh yes! Maybe this will be the day they let me break out the chains again and hang you brats from the ceilings…"

Peter followed Filch miserably, but glad that at least Evan didn't get caught. They walked on until they arrived at McGonagall's office. Filch knocked on the door, and it opened, revealing a very cross transfiguration professor.

"This student was out of bed, professor," Filch said happily. "I figured you would want to know that it is one of your students causing mischief in the castle!"

McGonagall turned her sharp eyes on Peter, her lips turning thin. "I am disappointed in you, Mr. Pettigrew. I am deducting twenty five points from Gryffindor and you will serve whatever detention Mr. Filch deems appropriate tomorrow evening. Is this clear?"

Peter nodded, already dreading tomorrow night. He and Filch shuffled away, Filch already planning his detention. From the looks of it he would be cleaning the entire trophy room twice. How lovely, at least Evan got away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Detention? With Filch?" Lyra asked, dismayed, at the breakfast table. "It's going to be terrible. He hates all of the students!"

"Yeah," Peter moaned. "I'm going to clean the entire trophy room, twice! Just kill me now."

"I can't say how grateful I am that you shoved me into that closet, Pete. I may have hit my head on a metal bucket, but you saved me there. We really should both be in detention," Evan said guiltily.

"Don't worry about it, trust me you do not want to be in my place right now. At least one of us got out of that mess."

"That was a very good thing to do, Peter," Lily said, patting him on the back. Severus agreed, giving Peter an approving nod. Lily turned back to Severus, who was taking a sip of his pumpkin juice. "We're going to study some more in the library today, right Sev? I still need a little help with that one spell."

"Of course, wouldn't miss it for the world," Severus told her, honestly looking forward to it. Later that day, after a wonderful dinner as always, in which James and Sirius sat as far away from him as possible, Lily and Severus were at their usual back table in library surrounded by books.

"Okay, now the pronunciation is very important," Severus instructed Lily. It's fera verto, like the word vertical. If you say it any other way then the result won't be correct. You also need a clear picture in your mind of the goblet you want the animal to become…"

Severus noticed Lily, who had been listening to him and studying the textbook at the same time, had stopped scanning the page. She was staring at the same spot, looking at him through the folds of her flaming hair.

"Er, is something the matter?" Severus asked.

"Oh, no!" Lily said, blushing slightly and returning to the book. "I just noticed you have a very smooth voice, that's all. It's nice to listen to."

Severus blinked several times. "Thanks," he said, suddenly a little awkward, but intrigued by the comment. "You notice anything else about me recently?" he asked, half joking.

Lily glanced up at him, tilting her head slightly as she studied him. "You have lovely eyes actually. I suppose some might find them too dark, like black holes, but they're actually rather handsome."

Severus felt a warm glow when he heard her say that. He smiled brilliantly, "Thank you Lily. You know, your eyes are the most beautiful thing in the world," he said.

"Thanks," Lily told him, blushing again. "Now, what were you saying about the pronunciation?"

Severus repeated what he had said before, but his mind was fixated on the strange things she said. His voice was nice to listen to? He had handsome eyes? Could this possibly mean what he thinks it does? When they left the library Lily was chatting about the upcoming final exams, insisting they should get an early start on them and make sure Evan was prepared. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, except she seemed to be walking closer to him than usual, but this appeared to be an unconscious thing. When they arrived at the common room Lily cheerfully hugged him goodnight, and disappeared into her dormitory. Severus sat by the fire, not tired enough to sleep yet. He gazed into the flames, watching them dance and flicker. Soon his eyes grew heavy and sleep overtook him. He dreamed he was in a long tunnel, with a brilliant emerald gem sitting at the end. He ran towards it, desperately wanting it, more than anything else in his entire existence. He drew closer and closer to it, but when he woke up from the loud voices coming downstairs for breakfast, he felt as if it had been only just out of his reach.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Review, review, review please! And what's with all the Dumbledore bashing? I love Dumbledore, but you guys always want him to be the manipulator. I believe at the core he is a kind man who wants to help people, but is sidetracked by his ambition. Everyone has a dark side people, even the very best of us. The good thing is that Dumbledore recognizes his flaws, and is trying to fix them.


	20. Chapter 20

Sorry for the long gap again guys, you know school and family and life get in the way. Oh yeah, and BEING ACCEPTED TO COLLEGE. Yaaaaaaaay! I was accepted to Fordham, Clark University, and Seton Hall, if any of you know where those are. I'll hear from more later :D

Wow, there was such a strong response to last chapter! Do you really think that's the last of the James/Severus relationship or the Sev/Lily/James love triangle? I think not! Rest assured, all shall be revealed with time. Be patient, and trust me. There is more yet to come. Enjoy!

Thanks to: The White Grim, KraZiiePyrozHavemorefun, TheDarkCorner, nellekeduf, jaspreet, Guest, biancaruth, ihatemakingupusernames, flawsmadebeautiful, Saint Snape, Estringe, hotstuff11, DesirePassion, TheAngelofIego and flame55 for reviewing!

I do not own Harry Potter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lily loved spring. Nothing gave her more happiness than being able to take a stroll around the grounds and see it come to life as the last traces of winter vanished, and the world came alive again. She was on such a walk with Lyra, on a beautiful April morning, at least in her own opinion. Lyra, who preferred to sleep in on weekends, was slightly disgruntled at being dragged out of her warm, cozy bed on a Saturday morning.

"I'm not at all opposed to going on walks with you Lily, they're actually rather lovely, but do we really have to do this so early?" she moaned, keeping pace with her friend as they made their way towards the lake.

"The grounds are always the most beautiful in the morning!" Lily protested, handing her a piece of toast she nicked from the Great Hall before setting out. "Here, have some food."

Lyra took it gratefully and munched hungrily on the toast. Lily's mind wandered as she gazed at the lake, shining with the early sun rays. She thought with apprehension of the upcoming final exams, though they were a good month and a half away, one could never prepare too much. She and Severus had started a small amount of reviewing, but nothing serious yet. They weren't so enthusiastic to begin such a ridiculously early start. She remembered that just the other day Peter had groaned about how much time the two of them spent in the library, and Severus had made a remark about how "Peter himself could benefit enormously from a visit to the library every now and then, judging from his last essay score." It was said with a teasing smile, as they all knew how good of friends Severus and Peter were, and how hard Severus worked to tutor Peter on subjects difficult to him. Lily smiled to herself, thinking about Severus. He put on such a sarcastic, biting exterior when in reality he was the kindest and most loyal person she had ever met. He was like a ferocious and moody lion that transformed into a playful cub once you scratched its ears.

Lily giggled to herself at the comparison and Lyra turned her dark blue eyes onto her, pausing before popping the last morsel of toast into her mouth. "You wouldn't be giggling over a certain black haired, genius boy would you?" she asked slyly.

"I was just thinking about him, that's all," Lily told her.

"Mhmm, of course you were. You were wearing your "Severus face."

"What on earth is that?" Lily asked, as they trudged along the shore of the lake.

"The certain far away expression you get when you think about him. Oh, and you get this ridiculous grin on your face too. It's quite amusing actually," Lyra said nonchalantly.

Lily elbowed her friend and she stumbled slightly, smirking. "It's true!" Lyra insisted.

"There is no such thing! He's my best friend, I'm entitled to think about him whenever I want without being pestered," Lily said with a huff.

"Are you sure he's _only_ your best friend?"

Lily halted in her tracks. She had in fact been catching herself thinking about him in ways that were not strictly best friend like. For instance, she spent far too long taking in the wonderful sound of his voice whenever they spoke, causing her to completely miss the first half of their conversation. Other times she would watch him study in the library, often the same book that she couldn't fathom why he would read, _The Nature of Magic._ Was that his new favorite book? Not to mention the strange sensation she felt every time they were together, as if his presence caused her stomach to be filled with little butterflies.

"You can tell me anything Lily, now just tell the truth. How do you really feel about Severus?" Lyra asked gently.

"I…I'm not actually sure," Lily admitted. "He's always been the person that grounds me. The person I can be myself around, and tell anything to, knowing he'll never judge me, just listen and understand. In short, my best friend. But I don't know, I think there's something else going on inside me too. I'm just not sure where it'll take me, and I'm a little scared of what'll happen." Lily touched the emerald necklace she wore every day as she spoke. The necklace always reminded her of Severus, and never failed to comfort her.

"Do you think he feels the same way?" Lyra asked.

"I'm not sure. Sometimes I see a glimpse of something else in his face when he looks at me, but then it's gone in a moment. But I can tell there's something there he's not telling me."

"Well, I suggest you confront Severus about this. I honestly believe you too have strong feelings for each other."

"What makes you say that?"

"Anyone with eyes can tell he cares for you Lily. Now it seems as if you do too." The two girls arrived back at the castle at that very moment, and bumped into the very topic of the conversation: Severus.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Severus was pleasantly surprised to find Lyra and Lily trudging up the stone steps that lead into the castle's great front doors. He didn't think he would have the chance to see Lily that morning, she always took her walks early, whether she found someone to accompany her or not. He wished desperately he could stop and chat, but he had matters to attend to that required his immediate attention.

"Good morning!" Severus said cheerfully, striding past them. "I'll see you later, I need to go and do something first." He paused however, by the panicked looks on their faces. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

Lily and Lyra shot each other a look, and then looked back at his puzzled gaze. "Nothing!" they said in unison and hurried away into the castle. Rolling his eyes at the mysterious ways of women, Severus continued on his way.

He was headed to the lake. It was that time of the week where he dived into its cold, teeming waters and searched for a hyrus. While Severus was a persistent and patient man, as the months dragged on he began to doubt there was even one small water snake living beneath its gentle waves. If he did not find one by the end of the year, he would have no choice but to conclude there was nothing in that lake that would help him. Severus reached the shores within a few minutes and quickly stripped to his swimming trunks, stashing his bag and clothes in the usual bush. After casting the bubble head charm for what seemed to be the thousandth time, he dove in, shuddering at the freezing temperature.

Scanning the dark waters for any hint of life, his eyes found the usual fish and weeds that grew on the lake's floor. Severus swam outward, heading deeper into the lake, towards an area to the south he had not yet explored. In his time searching the lake he had learned much about it. While certainly dangerous, one could avoid grindylows and other unpleasant creatures by moving as they do: slowly, quietly, and with a watchful eye. However he was surprised that despite his frequent trips into the lake, the merpeople have never approached or even attacked him. He saw a few from far off from time to time but they always disappeared when he came close. It was a pity, Severus was sure that they knew every creature that dwelt here, and could tell him where to find a hydrus, or if the thing even lived here at all. Still, he was wary of them. Merpeople were not to be trifled with, so he kept clear of their settlement and resolved not to be involved with them unless they approached him first.

Severus continued swimming, moving silently and expertly through the water plants. The giant field that once nearly led him to his death was an easy obstacle to him, now that he knew its secrets. He weaved his way around, finally coming out to the other side. It was at that very moment, however, that he felt a hand grab his ankle and pull him downward.

Cursing, Severus pulled out his wand and spun around, shocked to find himself surrounded by a dozen merpeople. Their grayish skin and long wild green hair shone eerily in the dim light, and each carried a spear pointed directly at his throat. Severus cautiously held up his hands, and a mermaid with a long pebble necklace snatched his wand away from him. Helpless, Severus floated there, confused at why they decide to at last show themselves.

"Come," the mermaid with the necklace said in its language. The group of mermaids turned and, swam after him, Severus still in the middle of the circle.

They swam deeper, and deeper into the lake towards the their settlement. Severus kept a careful eye on the spears, hoping they wouldn't decide to gut him for trespassing. But he did not seem like a prisoner. The guards held their spears loosely, and seemed more interested in getting back home as soon as possible. At last the strange group arrived at their destination, and they swam through the underwater village to the center, a sort of town square. Awaiting them was another group of mermaids, one with a necklace of teeth and a spear more richly decorated than the others. He stood apart, and Severus assumed he was the chief. Other mermaids peered out at him from their homes, watching, silent. Severus and his guard approached the chief's group and halted.

"We found the stranger, Zale," the one who held Severus's wand said, handing him Severus's wand. Zale took it, gazing at it with mild interest. Severus thanked his stars he had learned mermish and could understand what was being said.

"Thank you Morven. You have done well," he said, dismissing him with a wave of his hand. Morven backed away, bowing. Zale, the chief, then fixed his eyes on Severus.

"For many months now you have been entering our waters, wizard. We have left you alone because you have been no threat to us. The bearded wizard who lives in the castle above has always been a friend. But not all wizards are under his command, and so I must ask for the safety of my people, why do you come here?"

Severus knew he had to choose his next words carefully as silence reigned in the square, and they waited for his answer. Pulling together his knowledge of mermish, he spoke.

"I have been looking for something. A snake, called by my people a hydrus, which can help me defeat an enemy that threatens them."

Zale swished his silver tail back and forth, considering his words. If there was one thing mermaids understood, it was enemies. While they were a "good" race, the world they lived in was dangerous and many in history have attempted to eliminate them.

"If this enemy threatens you, in the castle above, will it threaten us down below?" he asked.

"Yes. If he takes our land, then he will consider you also under his command. You will have to fight him, and you will lose. He is very powerful," Severus told him. What he said was true, even if it was a long way off from happening.

Zale barred his teeth in fury. "What makes you think we cannot defend ourselves?"

"You know the wizards above are powerful, and if we cannot defeat him, with our numbers and magic, how could you with your spears? I know you are great in strength and numbers, but the enemy is stronger. If he prevails above, you will stand no chance against him."

Zale's eyes still flashed angrily, but he seemed to accept what Severus said. He turned away and huddled with the group of mermaids around him, speaking so quickly in mermish Severus couldn't understand what was being said. After a few minutes of discussion, one mermaid broke off from the others and swam off somewhere in the village. Zale turned back to Severus.

"We know of the creature you seek. The reason you have failed to find one is because we hunt them ourselves. It has a poison that is very useful to us. If you say it will help you fight this enemy, then we will give you one. But you must promise never to come here again, unless to alert us that you have failed and the enemy has taken over. This way, we can prepare ourselves to fight."

Relieved, Severus agreed. The mermaid who had swum away returned shortly, clutching a small, greenish snake that was bound around the mouth to prevent it from biting. Zale took the hydrus, and swam nearer to Severus. He handed the snake to him, which appeared to be somehow paralyzed.

"Take it, and give our regards to the bearded wizard. Tell him Zale hopes he is in good health, and his days full of good music." Severus took the snake, and made the traditional farewell gesture of the mermaids by beating his fist on his chest twice and raising his hand in front of him. Zale, with an approving nod, repeated the gesture. He waved his hand, and the dozen merpeople surrounding Severus swam away, leading him all the way back past the field of plants, and to the shore of the lake. Then they vanished, leaving no trace that they had ever been there.

Severus breathed a sigh of relief, still clutching the slimy green snake. He quickly conjured a large bowl, filled it with lake water, and put the hydrus inside. After making the bowl invisible he returned to his dorm, where he placed it on his dresser, and cast a spell on it to make it appear as if the snake was a goldfish. From then on, anyone who asked was told it was his new pet goldfish called Nigel. Only Severus knew it was one of the only things capable of destroying a horcrux, and a major asset in defeating Voldemort.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Severus lay awake, several weeks after his adventure in the lake. It was midnight, and he couldn't sleep. Instead he was watching "Nigel" swim in circles around his bowl by the faint light emitting from his wand. However it wasn't Voldemort or Lily that kept him awake tonight, it was James. After reflecting on what he had done, Severus felt ashamed of himself. Had he not sworn to leave his past life behind and start fresh? Hadn't he promised himself he would be a new man, one with honor and without the bitterness and spite that polluted him before? He had betrayed that promise by allowing his anger to rule his actions and torment James. Anger that he thought he left behind. He had forgiven Dumbledore, and even Peter, the one who betrayed Lily in the first place! Severus thought that the issues with James were behind him, but now realized they were still present, seething inside him. He let all of that go by getting his vengeance on James through the pranks, leaving only new guilt and shame behind. Severus wanted to be a new person, someone Lily could love and someone who could be a force of good without having to hide in the shadows. Of course, shadows would always be part of him, but they didn't need to rule him, and that's exactly he had allowed to happen.

Frustrated with himself, Severus tore off his covers and ventured into the common room. From there he climbed out the portrait hole, ignoring the Fat Lady's hissing protests, and made his way to the kitchens. However strange Dumbledore was, the headmaster was right about one thing. Nothing helped heal a troubled soul like a mug of hot chocolate. Arriving at the painting of the bowl of fruit, he tickled the pear and entered the kitchens. Immediately a house elf appeared, squeaking with excitement.

"Master! You mustn't be out so late!" the house elf said.

"I'm just here for a cup of hot chocolate, can you help me?" Severus asked calmly, smiling at the elf's exuberance. The elf brightened immediately.

"Right this way!" he said happily, "There is another master here too!" Severus followed him through the kitchens, curious as to who else was in the kitchens so late. The location was a closely guarded secret, and only a few students ever discovered it. They turned a corner and sitting on a stool with a cup of strong tea was none other than James Potter.

Severus froze as James lifted his head. His face was expressionless as he and Severus stared at each other while the house elf bustled around the kitchen, finally pushing a mug of chocolate into Severus's hand before scampering away, begging them to return to bed soon.

"So… it's been awhile," James said awkwardly. Severus let out a small laugh. It didn't break the tension. After several long moments Severus sighed, he knew what he needed to do.

"I must apologize for what I did to you, James," Severus said, each word falling from his mouth like stones, dropping to the floor in the silence. "All I can say is I was not myself, and my actions were driven by jealousy. It's something I hope never controls me again."

James listened with the same blank expression. Then, miraculously, said, "I forgive you."

Severus raised his eyebrows, shocked. He expected harsh words, possibly even a punch to the nose. "You do?" he asked, stupidly staring at him. James nodded, sipping his tea.

"I was furious at you for a while, and terrified at the same time. But then I realized that what I was feeling, was what every person I ever pranked felt. And it felt terrible. I needed a wakeup call, and you gave me one," he said slowly. "Of course, that doesn't excuse what you did, it was still a right bastard thing to do. But, I understand now why. You really love her don't you?"

Severus stood still, not answering.

"I watched you and Lily after you lifted the curses that day. The way you look at her is unlike anything I've ever seen before in my life. It's as if you live for her, like you would do anything to make her happy. She looks at you the same way. I understand now why you would want to protect something like that so desperately. I wouldn't want to interfere with something so… right, I guess you would say. It's a good thing you stopped me because I wouldn't want to be the one to break that up."

James seemed embarrassed at the end of his speech, and ducked his head, drinking more of his tea. Severus gaped at him, trying to process everything he said. Severus took a deep breath, staggering at his newfound realization: James was a good person. He had to be, to see what he saw, to understand what was happening between Lily and Severus, and put his own feelings aside so both of them could be happy.

"I must say James… I misjudged you."

James shrugged, "It happens all the time," he said, with a sly smile.

Severus let out a real laugh this time, walking forward and offering his hand to him. James shook it, and instantly all the tension and ill will between them melted away. In its place was a new understanding between them. When Severus left the kitchens that night, walking back to the common room in companionable silence with James, he knew that somewhere deep in his core he had changed. Nothing of his past life haunted him deep in his soul. All the anger, spite, jealousy and hatred that dwelt there did not exist anymore. Never before had he felt so free, and so himself, than when he slipped back into bed that night, completely unburdened.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I hope you liked it! As always, REVIEW PLEASE!


	21. Chapter 21

Thanks to: hotstuff11, One-Eyed Kuro Neko Chan, Jaspreet, Corviero, catspaw439, biancaruth, Bribles, KraZiiePyrozhavemoreFun, flame55, Desirepassion, Sophia, TheAngelofIego, Saint Snape, and JessChen for reviewing!

I do not own harry potter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was that time of year again when a great hush fell over the castle, leaving every room and corridor oddly quiet, as every student within its walls put their nose to the grindstone to study for final exams. Severus, of course, was among them in order to keep up his "genius boy" image, but while he appeared to be studying his mind was far away. The second year curriculum, even his supposedly advanced class work, was basic to the extreme for him. Instead he used the time to develop theories derived from _The Nature of Magic_. The book was very enlightening, and was one of the few things he had had the opportunity to study recently that truly stimulate his intellectual mind.

The book had an entire chapter dedicated to the relationship between time and magic, a large portion of it devoted to how this relationship affected wizards. It claimed that the magic that existed inside a wizard was the same type that existed in all things, and when combined with their DNA, it enabled the wizard to harness it and cast spells. This also links them to time itself. However, because it is an indirect link, wizards cannot completely control time. They can build devices such as the time turner to manipulate it, but can never truly command it at will. Nonetheless there have been exactly two known cases of people traveling back in time, both occurring within Britain. In these cases, the wizards went back an extraordinary number of years, fifteen and twenty three. Like Severus, they returned to their much younger bodies at the point of death. It was never discovered how this happened, and the cases were extremely controversial to begin with.

However all this information led Severus to develop a theory, an extremely farfetched one that he was almost afraid of what it meant if proved correct. He theorized that the link between a wizard's magic and time was not indirect at all, that when a wizard's magic was being extinguished by death, and its complex connection with time disrupted, one could be displaced along their timeline. If he was correct, that meant it was an incredibly rare occurrence, having only happed three times in all of history. It also meant it was permanent; one couldn't just traverse their own timeline like they were hopping on the underground.

But why him? Why was it that he, Severus Snape, that this phenomenon happened to? Was it utterly random or was there another key to this mystery? Was his theory even correct? It was these questions that haunted Severus as his friends around him anxiously studied for the exams.

Severus groaned out loud and rubbed his head. His brain was pounding with these questions and he needed a break.

"I never thought it would be charms that stumped you, Severus," Peter said exhaustedly.

"What?" Severus said, irritably. Peter pointed at the charms textbook in his hands and he remembered that he was supposed to be "studying" that subject.

"Err, right. I'll work it out," he said awkwardly. Severus looked over to Lily, who was scribbling away with her quill. She looked up for a moment, caught his eye, and then quickly looked back down at the parchment. Severus was confused by this, especially when it happened again. Several minutes later Lily left abruptly, claiming she needed to go somewhere less crowded to study. Remus, Peter and Evan, worn out for the day, followed suit and returned to the common room.

"That was strange, Lily always studies in the library," Severus said to Lyra, the only one left at their table.

"Maybe it's not the library itself, but who's _in_ library," Lyra said, giving him a look he couldn't decipher. Severus quickly scanned the library, finding no one that could possibly make Lily uncomfortable.

"Who?" Severus asked, knowing Lyra knew the answer.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out soon enough," she said mysteriously, packing up her bag.

"Wait!" Severus called out to her retreating back, perhaps too loudly as five different students turned and shushed him. Lyra walked back cautiously, coming to a halt in front of their table.

"Just give Lily some space for now. That's all I'm saying, she needs time to figure a few things out." With those final remarks, Lyra darted out of the library.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Severus was becoming very worried. Lily was becoming increasingly absent over the next few days. After the library incident a few days ago, she didn't study at the group's table anymore, but remained in her dormitory. She didn't walk to class with him, but found excuses to walk with Lyra instead. He even found the two of them having hushed conversations in the common room, which would abruptly stop when he approached. When he asked what they were discussing he got vague responses relating to "girl talk". Something was bothering Lily, but she had chose not to confide in him about it. This hurt Severus deeply, Lily had always told him everything, at least since he returned to this time. They would often stay up late talking, until the common room emptied and the fire burned out. Lily of course, had other friends besides him, and Severus understood that. If Lily didn't want to tell him something, so be it, but he was very curious as to what it was, and why only Lyra seemed to know about it. Evan and Peter had no clue what it was when he inquired about it, and Remus was recovering from the full moon so he didn't have the chance to talk to him.

Then a terrible though occurred to Severus, were they talking about him? Did he do something to Lily that has offended her, without knowing it? Severus racked his brains trying to think of something she might have taken offense to. The only thing he could think of was the pranking on James, but James never told anyone who had pranked him, not even Sirius. Also, Lily wasn't avoiding Peter or Remus, his co-conspirators, so it couldn't be that. So what was it?

Severus still hadn't figured it out when final exams were at last upon them. He filed obediently into the hall each time to take the tests, and made sure to get just enough wrong to avoid suspicion, but to answer enough right to get a brilliant test score and leave him at the top of the class. It wasn't much of a change anyway, in his previous life Severus was always in the top five. Not that anyone had cared. At last, he set down his quill as he wrote the last word on the last exam, transfiguration. Finals were over, and so was his second year at Hogwarts.

Later that night, Severus was sitting with his friends in the common room. It was very noisy, as his fellow Gryffindors celebrated the coming summer holidays with a rowdy party. Peter and Remus were having a butterbeer drinking contest, which Remus seemed to winning.

"Eight down Pete!" Remus yelled, grabbing another bottle and chugging. Peter slammed another bottle on the table and seized the closest one, draining it in a matter of seconds.

"Who's winning?" Severus asked Lyra, who was keeping count.

"They're tied, miraculously. They've both drunken eight butterbeers, and are on the ninth."

Lyra checked her watch, grinning. "Only three seconds to go!" she said. "Three…two…one…"

At that moment Peter banged his empty bottle on the table.

"Time!" Lyra yelled. "Peter wins!" Remus cursed and flung his bottle away.

"YES!" Peter bellowed with a maniac grin.

"Oh, shut up Pete," Remus said, letting out a burp that went on for a record-breaking seven seconds. Lyra wrinkled her nose in disgust as Peter started doing a victory dance around Remus, who shoved him to the ground. They wrestled for a few moments before breaking out into laughter, collapsing on the floor in hysterics, burping and hiccupping.

"You guys are gross," Lyra said, turning away from the spectacle.

"Hey Lyra, where's Lily?" Severus asked, noticing she wasn't with them.

"Umm… I don't know?"

"Lyra… please tell me. I know she's been avoiding me and I want to know why."

She sighed, shaking her head. "She just wants a little privacy at the moment, but I think this has gone on long enough. She said she was heading to the seventh floor, I have no idea why though."

Immediately Severus took off through the portrait hole. She was in the room of requirement, he was sure of it. Sure enough, when he arrived in the corridor there was a door directly across from the tapestry. Severus stopped for a moment outside. He looked at the door handle, slightly afraid to open it. He took a steadying breath, and drawing from his Gryffindor side, turned the handle. What he saw was the last thing he suspected to find.

It was their spot, the little clearing at the park. Why did Lily choose to make the room take this shape when he was mad at him? He took a tentative step forward, and spotted Lily laying on the soft grass several feet ahead, partially obscured by a tree trunk. He walked towards her, hoping she wouldn't suddenly sit up and order him to leave. Instead she just remained there, a few leaves in her hair, as Severus seated himself cross-legged next to her. For a few moments they sat in silence, and it dragged on. Unable to take it anymore, Severus cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry, Lily," he said, anxiously. "Whatever I did to upset you, I'm so sorry."

Lily's eyes snapped open. She sat up, and looked at him with her beautiful emerald eyes. "Oh, Sev… I'm not angry at you."

"You aren't?" Severus asked hesitantly.

"Of course not! What made you think that?"

"Well, you have been avoiding me."

Lily sighed, and repositioned herself so she was facing him. "It's complicated. So very, very complicated."

"What is it? You can tell me anything Lily, you know that."

"It's just that this time, it's about you!"

"What about me?" Severus asked slowly.

"Everything! Everything about you makes me so confused! When I'm with you I feel so strange, but at the same time I love being around you. When I'm not with you, I want to be, but I hate that confused feeling you give me! And all the while I'm pretty sure I know what's going on but I can't admit it to myself without being terrified what will happen! I-I can't lose you Severus, and if I tell you what I think is happening you'll get freaked out and leave and nothing will be the same. So just, don't ask me. Don't ask me."

Severus's stared at Lily. She was hiding behind her fiery hair, not looking at him. She was very tense, waiting for him to say something. A feeling of indescribable happiness welled up deep inside of him as he realized what she was implying. With a slightly shaking hand, he pushed aside her flaming hair and tucked it behind her ear, revealing a pair of emerald eyes.

"I don't have to. I know, because I felt it too."

Severus leaned forward, his heart racing, his eyes fixed on her beautiful lips. He stopped a hair's breath away and looked up, deep into her radiant eyes, and then he kissed her.

Severus kissed Lily.

And she kissed him back.

Every particle of Severus was screaming with joy, crying out for more, to stay there and kiss Lily until the world ended. The kiss was tender, full of all the love he held for her in his heart that came pouring out at that moment in a tumultuous river. After a few moments Severus pulled back, ending the kiss and looked at Lily, whose face was alive with happiness and understanding. Her smile turned mischievous and she grabbed his shirt, pulling him into a kiss much different than the first one. They didn't leave for quite a while after that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, where are Severus and Lily?" Remus asked, as the party was breaking up around two am.

"Oh, I'd imagine they're quite busy," Lyra said with a smirk.

"What do you mean?" Remus asked, suspicious.

"You know exactly what it means," Lyra said in a singsong voice. Remus gasped, understanding dawning on him.

"PETER!" Remus yelled, running over to the couch where his friend was snoring. Remus shook him awake, and he sat up very annoyed.

"What? You couldn't just let me sleep down here?"

"Severus and Lily are finally together!" Remus yelled in his ear excitedly. Peter perked up instantly.

"How do you know?"

"Well, Severus chased after Lily when he realized she's been dodging him, and they've been up in the seventh floor corridor for about… four hours," Lyra giggled.

"Wow, I wonder what's going on up there…" Peter said. Remus smacked him upside the head.

"Thank you Remus," Lyra said, shaking her head at Peter.

"Well, what do we do about it?" Peter wondered, rubbing his head and giving Remus a dirty look.

"Nothing! We let them tell us when they're ready," Lyra said wisely, as the portrait hold creaked open and two people entered the common room.

Severus and Lily apparently did not expect anyone to be in the common room, as they froze at the sight of their friends, still holding hands.

"You guys are finally together!" Remus cheered. "About time too," he added. Lyra sighed in defeat and walked forward to give Lily a hug.

"Well, that solves that problem," Severus muttered to Lily, who let out a musical laugh.

"I knew everything had worked out when you didn't come back after the first two hours," Lyra said. "Of course by the fourth hour I was beginning to think I would have to drag the two of your back down here."

Lily turned a dark shade of red and swatted at Lyra, who dodged it and bounded up the girl's dormitory stairs, waving goodnight as she went.

"Well, I need to run after her. Goodnight Sev," Lily said, placing a soft kiss on Severus's lips before blushing slightly again and running after her friend.

Severus was left alone in the common room with Peter and Remus. He sauntered over to the couch and sank into it, a blissful smile spreading across his face. He closed his eyes and let the moment sink in. He wanted to remember this feeling forever.

Lily had feelings for him. Lily kissed him. Lily held his hand.

He made a fist, already wishing she was back. It had always been Severus's goal to be with Lily, but some small part of him always thought she would never be his. That _this_ would never happen. To say he was elated was a ridiculous understatement. Lily didn't love him the way he loved her right now, but he hoped one day that would change, and he would do everything he could to be a man she could love.

"I'm proud of you Severus, I can't believe it finally happened," Remus said, collapsing on the couch next to him. "You guys are going to be so happy."

"I hope so," Severus said, running his hands though his hair. "I only hope I don't do something to ruin it, or drive her away."

"Now why would you do that?' Peter questioned. "It's obvious how you feel about her, and I don't see you as someone to make rash decisions or get into fights over stupid things. Just remember: If she asks you if the dress makes her look fat, always say no."

Remus laughed, and clapped Severus on the back. "With that, I think I'll go to bed. Goodnight!"

Peter followed him upstairs, and Severus went up a few minutes later. As his friends slept, Severus pulled out a small, shallow stone bowl. Carefully he extracted the memory of what happened in the room of requirement and placed it into the pensieve. He smiled when Lily's face flashed on the surface for a few moments before it dissolved into the silvery liquid of a memory. Severus smiled as he stowed the bowl away into his trunk, and fell asleep thinking of all the memories that would soon fill that pensieve.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Hogwarts Express steamed away from Hogwarts, leaving the castle behind until it returned again in September. Severus and his friends, including Evan, sat in a compartment together as they hurtled towards King's Cross Station. Severus had his arm around Lily, who was leaning into him and listening to Lyra and Peter's conversation about Hogsmeade.

"I can't wait until we get back next year, we'll finally be able to go to Honeydukes!" Peter exclaimed, practically drooling over the thought of sweets.

"And there'll be the Three Broomsticks, I've always wanted to go to that pub. Not to mention Zonko's!"

"What would you buy at Zonko's?" Remus chimed in, "It's a joke shop, and you never prank anyone. That's Potter and Black's job, although they seem to have retired. You're not thinking of taking up the mantle are you?"

"Of course not! But a joke here and there never hurt anyone," she said slyly.

Severus groaned and buried his face into Lily's hair. She patted his head, smiling.

"So whose house are we going to this year? It seems unfair to go to Lyra's for the second year in a row," Lily pointed out.

"I don't think my parents will mind honestly, but I hear Remus's place is quite nice," Lyra said, nudging Remus in the arm.

"It's a fair sized house on a large, wooded property. I wrote to my parents a week ago and they said you can come over for a few days… if you like," Remus said, slightly hesitant. Severus understood his reluctance. He would have to hide evidence of his lycanthropy, but wanted to be with his friends over the summer at the same time.

"That sounds great!" Peter said, not noticing Remus's tone. "I'd love to do some hiking while we're there, maybe even…"

"So who wants to play some exploding snap?" Remus cut in, pulling out his deck of cards. Lyra volunteered and Peter, looking slightly offended, joined the game.

The ride went smoothly after that, and too soon the train was pulling into the station. Hoisting up their trunks, they all said goodbye to one other, promising to write and visit Remus's before leaving quickly to avoid usual traffic in the corridors. Severus spotted his mum and William, grabbed Lily's hand and pulled her through the crowd towards them.

"Hello mum," Severus said, pulling her into a hug. He had truly missed her when he went back to Hogwarts. Nodding at William, he took Lily's hand again as she said hello to them both.

"Hello Severus! I've missed you so much, I'm so glad you're home for the holidays," Eileen said, looking questioning at Lily and Severus's entwined hands.

"Me and Lily are together now," Severus said, answering her unspoken question. Lily nodded, squeezing his hand lightly.

"That's wonderful!" Eileen said, her eyes sparkling. Severus was relieved, he thought that perhaps his mum would disapprove, not of Lily, but him dating so "young".

"Well, let's go find your parents, shall we?" William suggested, leading the way to the barrier and vanishing through it with Eileen. Lily and Severus followed through, immediately spotting them several yards away.

"Mum! Dad!" Lily cried out, running towards them. Mr. and Mrs. Evans pulled her into a tight embrace. Lily talked excitedly with them for a minute, then went to Severus and led him towards them.

"Why Severus! It's so good to see you. How are you?" Mr. Evans said.

"Quite well, thank you," Severus said politely. It wouldn't do to be rude to Lily's father. The man would probably have a baseball bat under his bed with his name on it as soon as he found out. What would he think about his little girl dating a boy from Spinner's End?

"I have some news… Severus and I are dating now," Lily told them. Mrs. Evans smiled kindly at him, while Mr. Evans started to chuckle. He pulled out a twenty pound note and handed it to his wife, who put it into her purse with a triumphant smirk.

"Y-you bet on this!" Lily said, indignantly.

"We both knew this was going to happen sooner or later, we just didn't know when. I bet it would be this summer, your father said fifth year," Mrs. Evans said smugly.

"Well, I did not expect that." Severus stated, extremely amused and relieved. At that moment he heard his mum calling for him, so he pulled Lily aside to say goodbye.

"I'll meet you at the spot tomorrow right? Ten' o'clock sharp?" he asked.

"I'll be there," Lily said, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him. Severus pulled her close and kissed her back, still treasuring every touch of hers. In his mind it was a miracle they were together, and he didn't intend on wasting it. However, both their parents were currently present, so he held back.

"Goodbye, Lils, I'll see you soon," he whispered.

"Not soon enough," she whispered back, before scurrying off with her parents to their car. Severus grinned; this was going to be a good summer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

REVIEW PLEASE! And to those who think they're too young, I find that magical children, especially Lily and Severus, are much more mature than children here in the muggle world.


End file.
